Little Light
by unconditionally-infinite
Summary: In the dark world of the supernatural, one little light will shine through, loving and saving her family - no matter what the cost may be. "Find her. Bring her Home." OC Original Sister. Updated: 23 March, 2016
1. Prologue

**This is something I've wanted to do for a while now. I've had the idea for months. Hopefully, people like it. I will update when I can. My own computer is broken and is not getting fixed any time soon (apparently) so I am using the family computer. I might update every week or two. I'm a few chapters ahead in this story and that's what I would like to stay at.**

 **Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"I want us to be a family again." Esther announced softly. She looked over all her children, loving each and every one of them deeply but knowing what was to come – what she needed to do.

Her children looked at her in complete disbelief, Niklaus especially; he looked pained and almost afraid but she had forgiven him. She understood why had done what he had done; she may never forget but she will always love him.

Next to him, Rebekah stood with a beautiful and hopeful smile on her face. Esther's chest ached painfully and she looked away, unable to gaze upon her sons and daughter for the moment. Her eyes spotted a wooden table with a modern map lying upon it.

"Now," The witch stated, walking forward. "I shall need a drop of blood from at least one of you."

Rebekah stepped forward, her smile now replaced with a confused frown. Esther took note of how Niklaus watched his sister intensely, obvious concern on his face. "Why?"

Esther turned back around, taking a deep breath and smiled softly at her only daughter. Her hand reached up to cup the blonde's cheek; Rebekah's hand covered her own a second later.

She smiled. "We are going to bring your sister home again. We are going to bring Arabella home."

As expected, there was a collective gasp that resounded throughout the room.

"She was killed." Elijah, her second eldest son, spoke. His tone was terse and his posture rigid. "Father murdered her 300 years ago, he said it." With a sadistic smile on his face if Esther recalled correctly – it had sickened her.

"Mikael lied to you," Esther explained; her gaze turned to the rest of her children. "To all of you. Arabella never died, my children. Mikael never killed her. Her fate, however, was far more painful than death." Her breath caught, lungs constricting painfully as she recalled what her youngest daughter had suffered through, what they had all suffered through, at the hands of the man she had once loved with all her heart.

It was painful to relive and she quickly collected herself, determined not to relive old memories that she could no longer change, but only make better.

"In order to find her I need a drop of blood."

Before she had even finished Elijah had stepped forward, his expression stoic but his eyes holding the hidden pain of the past. Esther smiled sadly; she knew that he shared a similar relationship with her youngest daughter as the one Niklaus and Rebekah share. She had watched from the other side as Elijah had gone into a rampage at the news that his sister was gone and had broken down; it was one of the few times he had ever lost control of his emotions in the thousand years he had walked the Earth.

And she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Now, however, she could help him, help them all, even if it was all for a little while. She wished that what she needed to do didn't need to be done but it had to. She needed to restore the balance, no matter how much guilt she would carry for her actions.

So she nodded at her son, beckoning him to come forth and grasped his hand; he looked away from her, down to the map but she could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Find her."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, when I am king, dilly dilly, you shall be queen…"_

 _A soft voice filled the air as a pale girl danced amongst the long grass. Her blond hair, so light it shined, twirled around her head as the blue dress she wore twirled around her bare feet. If one was to stumble upon her they would think she was a fairy, entranced by the sight of a beautiful magical girl singing her lullaby._

 _She hummed, moving swiftly around the white horse grazing beside her. It neighed and she grinned brightly. The she paused._

 _Someone was here._

 _Her eyes narrowed and she let her eyes sweep across large field, landing on four figures walking towards hers. They hadn't quite noticed her yet, the three men and woman, all elegantly dressed in the finest robes of the time._

 _The young girl smiled and continued with her song._

" _Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work, some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork…"_

 _Impossibly fast, the girl had moved across the field in a flurry of blue and blonde. She laughed as she flipped one of the young men on his back, knocking the other down with her foot; she grabbed the girl, twisting her so she landed on the two men already down. As she turned to towards the fourth figure, laughter escaping her, she was pinned down by her shoulders._

" _Elijah!" She whined; she knew who it was right away. "Elijah, let me go!"_

 _Kneeling above her, hands on her shoulders was a young man with long hair that was left loose. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth as he removed his hands from her, helping her up swiftly._

" _Must you give in to the urge to overpower your siblings, Arabella?" He asked, smiling. She shrugged, dusting off her dress._

" _What is life without some mischief, hmm?" She grinned, winking at her older brother. He rolled his eyes._

" _I agree, darling sister!" Kol declared, having stood up and came to a stop behind his little sister. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling._

" _See? Kol understands."_

" _We must be wary, brothers," Rebekah said, coming up to stand beside Elijah, Niklaus following last. "It seems Kol and Arabella are joining forces once again!"_

 _Niklaus chuckled. "Please, spare us! I do not think the last country has recovered quite yet!"_

" _What do you say, sister? Shall we get up to our old tricks?" Kol teased; Arabella rolled her eyes, swiftly ducking out from under his arm._

" _Let us not, brother, and besides," Her green eyes focused on her oldest brother, a sly grin making her way onto her pale face. "I have other matters to attend to."_

 _Elijah raised an eyebrow, sharing a look with his siblings; beside him Niklaus laughed loudly._

" _Oh? And what matters are these?"_

 _Arabella clasped her hands in front of her. "Only to defeat you in combat, dear brother!"_

" _As you well know, Arabella, that won't be easy," He commented, knowing full well what was to come. "I am very…_ powerful _."_

 _Arabella nodded, eyes sparkling playfully._

" _Of course, brother, you remind me a great deal of a newborn puppy."_

 _Kol snickered at the bewildered look on his older brother's face, whilst Niklaus and Rebekah just laughed. The three of them took a step back, not even flinching when Elijah suddenly ran at Arabella. They fell in a heap, rolling a few feet; squeals of laughter escaped the both of them, Arabella's the loudest._

 _Elijah grunted playfully as Arabella managed to knee him in the stomach, gaining an advantage._

" _I must insist you bow down!"_

 _She looked quite affronted. "Never, Elijah!"_

 _He grinned, rolling them again; by now, their expensive clothing was covered in dirt and grass but he did not mind. Moments like this, when his family were laughing like they once did, brought him a kind of joy that he and his family had rarely experienced in 700 years._

" _Very well, you leave me no choice, little sister!"_

 _Rebekah rolled her eyes from beside her two other brothers, grinning in delight. "Oh, here we go!"_

 _They spent that afternoon wrestling and laughing and enjoying the day, the youngest Mikaelson with a smile constantly on her face._

 _Little did they know it would be one of the very last times they would see her walk the Earth for years to come._

 _Flashback_

* * *

"Find her." Elijah repeated harshly, the memory still burning in his mind. Esther nodded.

"Bring her home."

* * *

 **Updated: 23 march, 2016**


	2. Little Hope

**Here is chapter one. Hope it's okay. xx**

* * *

 **Chapter One – Little Hope**

Time passes differently in your head, I have come to realize; when you have no means to tell how many minutes, weeks or even years have passed your mind makes it up. Sometimes you think that it has only been minutes, that you have only just been forced into a dark abyss of nothing and sometimes you think it has been years.

I have given up on trying to figure it out; time lost meaning when you could not see anything other than black, feel anything other than cold stone, hear anything other than the silence that surrounded me.

All I could do and all that my desiccated body would allow me to do was think; think about my life, about my siblings. Did they ever make out of Spain? Did father get to them, or did they escape? I cursed myself every moment for not listening to my sister when I left the boat to grab my sketchbook. It would have change so much.

I wondered what had happened to Kol; did Elijah and Nik dagger him? I hope not. Yes, he had attracted unwanted attention from Mikael but he was my brother, _our_ brother.

I itched to move but haven't the strength. I was stiff; I had long ago stopped breathing, my lungs frozen in one place. My eyes had not opened for awhile, my skin grey, leaked of colour as my blood supply had run out. And my throat burned constantly, along with the rest of my body; it ached, it cried for blood.

Something I could not give it.

I wish I had died in 1702. It would have been easier.

Rarely, I would drift to sleep. I savoured these occasions where I would drift into my dreams, into memories, where my family was human. Where we would sing and dance, Henrik was alive, where I would practice magic with Kol and Finn. Rebekah would braid my hair and I hers, Niklaus would take me on adventures and Elijah would teach me many things, like how to fight in combat and how to shoot an arrow. I missed those times dearly; they were ripped from us all without any warning and I missed them.

The pain was unbearable, all the time and I had no idea of how much longer I could take before I went mad. When I had first been thrown in here, left alone to desiccate, I had killed myself whenever it got to much. Eventually, I found I did not have the strength to move. I had lied on the floor and had never gotten up.

 _Blood._ I could smell it.

Hallucinating – I must be. It had happened before, I had hallucinated my siblings, Mikael, humans, _blood_ ; a hole in the cave walls and I spent what I assume was hours digging at the wall, weak and frail, ripping my nails from my fingers and breaking my hands in the process but the isolation was starting to get to me then. After a little while the hallucinations stopped and I was forced to never move again.

Until, that is, the sweetest liquid I had ever experienced ran into my mouth.

A low moan escaped me as more blood was forced into my mouth. I did not complain.

When I received some strength back one of my hands shakily reached up to clutch at what appeared to be a smooth bag and when I squeezed, a rush of blood entered my mouth. I whimpered, bringing my other hand up to crush the bag some more.

It was cool, not at all fresh but it would do for now; it only mattered that I was receiving it at all.

When that bag ran out another one was soon placed on my lips and I greedily drank it all, feeling my strength slowly start to return the more I drank.

It was replaced two more times before I managed to pull myself into a sitting position. I still felt weak, much too weak, but I was stronger than I had been in this cave.

When the final bag fell from my lips I let out a deep sigh, feeling better than I could ever recall. I slowly opened my eyes, wincing when I noticed a low light lighting up the cave. After many years of darkness, it hurt to see light.

"Off!" I rasped. "Turn it off!"

I was aware of the presence of one person but they were not human.

"Arabella?"

I froze.

No way. That voice… There was no possible way…

I swallowed nervously, hesitantly saying, "Elijah?" Tears burned my eyes as I listened to his breath hitch. A hand, larger than my own came to rest on the back of my hair and I bit my lip, recognising the touch instantly even though I had spent some time without it.

"Arabella? Arabella, sister, please… look at me." He whispered and a whimper escaped me as I turned my head.

"Oh!" I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I launched myself with what little strength I had at my older brother, wrapping my arms around his neck as tightly as I could.

Instantly, he brought me closer; he was warm and inviting and I finally felt protected. My big brother was here - he was finally here!

"Oh my sweet Arabella!" His lips kissed me ever so gently on my head and I sobbed into his neck, fisting his clothing in my hand.

"You are here! You are actually here!" I cried; I felt him nod against me and I clung to him like a child, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "I thought… I was so worried, Elijah! I was worried that y-you had been caught, that all of you had been caught!"

"We made it safely away," He whispered into my hair. "We all escaped. You didn't."

I shook my head, breathing in his scent deeply; he smelled just a little different than what I remember, some sort of smell that I couldn't quite place.

"I went back to our quarters to grab my sketchbook and… and he was there!" Images of Mikael's wicked face flashed in my mind. "I-I knew I would not get away so I tried to stall him but he snapped my neck and I woke up here!" My cries increased as I recalled the panic and absolute terror I had experienced when I woke in here. I was alone and with no clear way out; whatever Mikael had done, he had sealed it well.

"Shh, it's okay, little sister," Elijah soother, running his hand soothingly over my hair. "I'm here, I've got you."

I don't know how long we sat there but eventually my cries died down and I was content just to lay and relish in my brother's embrace. I had wished for this for so long and I finally had it; I could finally hug my brother and talk to him and cry to him!

When Elijah moved and pulled away from me I whimpered, clinging to him. He chuckled breathlessly, stroking my back caringly.

"Here." He said, gently removing one of my hands from behind him and slipping something onto my finger. I peeked down, watching the faint light glint off of the ring on my middle finger.

"My daylight ring."

"We had a new one made for you when we found out you were alive." His voice cracked on the last word and I glanced up, finally gazing at his face.

His hair was shorter, much shorter, than I remembered. His brown eyes were still the same, still warm and comforting as he looked at me; they held some pain though, unshed tears glistening in the light.

"Please forgive me for not being the brother I should have been." He begged and I blinked. "I should have been there to protect you, to shield you from-"

"There was nothing you could have done, Elijah," I smiled sadly, bringing my hand up to cup his cheek. He leaned into my touch, eyes falling shut. "But you are here now and I will never let you go."

"Never." He swore, a small smile biting on his lips. I couldn't help smiling back, this time happier, as it finally dawned on me that I was getting out of the hell I had been thrust into.

I was going home.

* * *

Much had changed in my… absence, which I found out had been three hundred and eight years.

Three hundred and eight years of pain, of hallucinations, of dreaming death all because of the bitter prejudice of a poor excuse of a man.

Elijah was kind enough to take the time to explain everything that I questioned. Blood bags were the first things I learned about, and then about automobiles. I had been intrigued by these wheeled contraptions and was pleasantly surprised by how well they ran. I much preferred them over carriages, I can tell you.

We ended up on another modern contraption that was called an aeroplane; I mostly gazed out of the window as Elijah sat next to me, explaining what has transpired in the last few hundred years. I had to constantly grasp his hand, afraid he would disappear when I wasn't looking.

Nik had recently unleashed his wolf side after a thousand years. I was extremely happy for him, even though I disproved of his methods. I was informed about many people in Mystic Falls, which I was shocked to learn was the place were we had grown when we were human; I was even more shocked when I learned that Elena Gilbert was the third doppelganger of the Petrova line. How coincidental that she lived where we had a thousand years ago.

I had cried when Elijah informed me of Mikael's death; the relief that I wouldn't run into him again, ever, was enormous.

However, I had quickly stopped when I learned of our newly resurrected mother; it wasn't entirely impossible but it came with consequences, I knew from my years as a witch. And I wasn't exactly thrilled that she had returned like I was sure Rebekah would be. We had not had the best relationship when I was human, let alone when I was a vampire. I silently promised myself to keep an eye on Esther.

I found myself growing more and more agitated as we grew closer to the house where my family was. Beside me, Elijah chuckled.

"Calm down, Arabella."

"Let me fret, Elijah," I answered, not taking my eyes from the window. I was still amazed at how much society had changed, and how much technology had developed. There was so much to learn! "I am anxious to see everyone."

"I just want you to be okay."

I turned to my brother, meeting his intense stare with a half-smile. "I'm fine." I told him, not sounding utterly convincing but not caring enough to change it. I wasn't fine, it would be a while before I was fine and Elijah knew that.

Eventually, the car stopped in front of a rather large and decorative white mansion; I gazed upon it in awe, trailing my eyes across each column and plant that was a part of it.

Elijah helped me out of the car and I squinted, a small hiss escaping my lips. I still was not used not the light and I was still pretty weak; I had consumed all the blood bags that Elijah had brought along but I still needed more. The burning in my throat had dulled over the hours but I was still quite hungry.

Though my hearing was weak, I could hear the sound of a many people inside the mansion and I clutched at Elijah's hand weakly, knowing that it was my family.

Elijah smiled down at me, his thumb drawing soothing circles on my hand. "Are you alright?" I nodded, unable to say anything.

He gently pushed open the front door, revealing a beautiful white foyer with a grand staircase. I shivered at the cool marble of the floor but quickly stopped when I spotted several people standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Oh my God!"

I was quickly enveloped into a tight hug, my hand slipping from my brother's only to press against my sister's back. I bit my lip, tears welling up in my eyes as I buried my face into her neck and breathed in her sweet familiar scent deeply.

"You're actually alive!" She cried softly, pulling back enough to look on my face; her blue eyes shined with tears as they swept over my face.

"In a way, yes." I joked weakly, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face.

She looked the mostly the same, except her hair was longer and straighter, and it framed her round face perfectly. She was wearing clothing I had never seen before, much like Elijah, but I gave it no thought; three hundred years have passed, fashion had surely changed in that time.

"Alright, Bekah, move!"

I laughed happily, leaning around my sister to find Kol standing a few feet away, grinning cheekily.

"Kol!" Rebekah let go of me, only for Kol to sweep me up in another embrace. A few tears escaped my eyes but I just pressed my face into his chest, revelling in his embrace much like I did with Elijah. It was still surreal to me, to be with my siblings after so long.

"I've missed you, little light," I closed my eyes as he kissed my head softly. "So much."

"And I you, brother." I replied, taking a step back. My gaze landed on the last of my siblings. "Finn!" I walked over to hug him, the notion strange after almost a thousand years of him being daggered but it didn't change the fact that I had missed him dearly in that time.

"Hello, Arabella." He sounded slightly uncomfortable and I quickly stepped back after giving him one last squeeze and a smile. Then I turned to Nik.

"Hello, sweetheart." He smirked, pulling me to him quickly. I hugged him back tightly, more tears spilling from my eyes but I did not try to hold them back.

Finally seeing everyone again after so long, after so long of darkness and nightmares and only little hope, was taking its toll. I bit my lip to stop the sob that threatened to escape.

Nik clearly realized that I was breaking down and pull back to cup my face. "You need to get cleaned up, sweetheart," he said and I shook my head, opening my mouth to argue. "Yes you do. We can all talk later, alright?"

I sighed, nodding. "I suppose." I _did_ need to clean myself up, and find new clothes; I was still wearing the dress I had worn for three hundred years in the cave. Elijah had wanted to hand me clothes but I insisted we get home as fast as possible. Clothing would wait.

"Come on, Arabella," Rebekah said, pulling my gently from Nik's grasp. "I'll take you upstairs."

I nodded, letting her lead me up the stairs; I heard Elijah say something to to the others, so low I couldn't hear it. But when I turned to look they all smiled at me reassuringly so I didn't question it, only blowing them all a kiss.

We made our way down the hallway and I took in everything.

"Everything has changed so much." I murmured, tracing my hand over a mirror hanging on the wall.

Rebekah chuckled, looking back at me sadly. "You have no idea."

We eventually reached a door that led to a large bedroom. A double bed was up against the wall straight across from the door, overflowing with blue and white blankets and cushions. One each side of the bed was a window, with a white side table underneath them, and on each table was what I assume was some sort of modern lighting equipment. The walls were a light blue and I grinned as I notice a few painting of Nik's hanging on the walls.

To the left of the bed was a set of double doors and a large cushion seat was a few feet away from it. On the opposite side, to the right, was a single white door and next to it was a floor length mirror; I tried not to focus too much on my reflection. The floors were wood, a beautiful plush carpet in the middle of the room; hanging in the middle of the room was a bright chandelier and above the bed was tiny twinkling lights.

"This is your room." Rebekah said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's not much, given we had no clue you were even alive until last night but-"

"I love it." I interrupted her, grinning. "It is stunning!" It was absolutely perfect and I loved it.

Rebekah let out a breath, squeezing my hand. "Good." She led me over to the single door on the right, pushing it open to reveal a tiled room; against the far wall was a bathtub, though it was very different from the ones I was used to. The floor was white, as was the walls, and there was a large mirror stretching along one of the walls; underneath it was something I learned to be a vanity, with cupboards and a basin.

Rebekah led me over to an area with tall glass doors, opening it and turning the two nobs on the wall; above, water starting pouring out of a pipe.

"It's a shower," My sister explained, shaking her head at my look of wonderment. "It's like a bath except you stand under the water as it run down you, instead of sitting in your own filth."

"Clever." I commented, letting my fingers pass through the water.

Rebekah nodded. "Quite." She walked behind me and started to undo the lace that was holding my dress together. "This was your favourite dress. I remember, you used to wear it whenever you were able."

"Well, now, it is completely ruined!" I sighed, letting the dress slide off my shoulders, along with my undergarments; Rebekah helped me step into the water and I moaned at the warmth. I already felt cleaner than I had in years.

"Women don't wear stuff like that anymore." Rebekah said. She handed me a black cloth, which I used to gently start wiping off the dirt and dried blood that littered my body.

I eyed the clothing that my sister was wearing and remarked, "I can see that." She pinched my arm lightly.

"Don't be mean!" She chastised. "These are shorts and a singlet top." She pointed to each article of clothing, both exposing much more than I was used to.

"And we got reprimanded whenever we wore men's clothes."

"That's what I said!" She laughed.

I was in the shower for a long time; it took a while before all the dirt and blood was off my skin, then we had to clean my hair. There were hair products now that helped to clean your hair – shampoo and conditioner. I had to repeat the process several times before the water around my feet returned to clear.

By the time I got out of the shower my hands were wrinkled with moisture.

Rebekah led me back into the bedroom – _my_ bedroom – and opened up the double door opposite of the bathroom; inside was a small room containing many articles of clothing. In the middle was a blue dresser and Rebekah opened it.

"These are pyjamas," She pulled out a long pair of pants and shirt, handing them to me, along with some underwear. "I'd give you shorter ones like mine but I don't think you would be comfortable."

"A wise conclusion." I mumbled, carefully slipping the strange clothing; I would have to get used to how different the clothing was in this era.

It wasn't long before I found myself sitting on my own bed, Rebekah behind me gently combing out my hair. I winced at every knot she encountered but she started talking about everything about the modern world; music, games, cities, people. She was very enthused about everything but I couldn't bring myself to really pay attention to her chatter; I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything that happened today. I just want to sleep.

"There!" Rebekah declared, letting go of my now plaited hair. I reached back, feeling the bumps and smiling at the familiarity of it. "Now you must get some rest for tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked, slipping under the sheets. I bit my lip to stop the groan that threatened to escape at how comfortable the bed was.

Rebekah grinned excitedly, eyes sparkling as she said, "Mother's hosting a ball! It was supposed to be tonight but it's already daylight and we want you to be able to attend."

A ball? I expected Rebekah, Nik or even Kol to organize a ball but Esther? Why would she want to throw a ball, especially so soon after her resurrection? It didn't make sense.

"Where is she?" I questioned Rebekah.

"I don't know." She admitted, biting her lip. "In her bedroom I assume."

 _Hiding from me_ , I couldn't help but think. I didn't say any of this to Rebekah; she, out of all of my siblings took her death the hardest and she seemed so happy that I couldn't bring myself to tell her of my suspicions. It would only make her angry or sad.

"Okay." I said simply, yawning.

Rebekah smiled and kissed my head, brushing her hand over my hair.

"I'm glad you are back, little light." She murmured, tears shining in her eyes. "Would you like for me to get Elijah?" I nodded, yawning again and she rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep." She left without another word.

I pulled the covers tighter around me, revelling in the warmth of the sheets. It had been too long since I had this, this warmth, this safety – I loved it.

I was drifting off quicker than I expected, even as I fought to wait for Elijah. Still, I had almost slipped from consciousness before I felt a weight pressing on the bed behind me.

"Lay down." I ordered quietly and Elijah obeyed, laying behind me. His hand came up to gently massage the back of my head and I hummed in contentment.

"Go to sleep, Arabella." He whispered.

"Do not tell me what to do."

I could feel his small smile as he pressed a kiss to my head, "I'm older."

"I am wiser."

"Goodnight, Arabella."

I smiled, snuggling into the pillow. "Goodnight, Eli. I love you."

"I love you too, little light."

For the first time in three hundred years, I fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile on my face and in the safety of my brother's arms.

* * *

 **Updated: 19 May, 2016**


	3. Little Ball

**Here is chapter two! I hope you like it. I've been wanting to do this for awhile now. I just hope I do it justice. I want to thank anyone who took time to read it, and a special thank you to those who followed and added this story to their favourites. Also, a special shoutout to my first reviewer, Caitie-AwesomeHippie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Little Ball**

When I woke up, it was light out. Elijah was gone but I could hear him and the others still in the house. I could also hear several heartbeats and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the urge to drain them dry. Glancing over to the digital clock, it said 9:21. Four hours, not too bad.

I sat up and stretched, feeling better than I had in a long time. I pushed the covers off me and stepped out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and went to the sink. Trying to remember what to do, I turned a knob and smiled triumphantly when water appeared. I splashed my face, waking me up considerably and dried it. I took my hair out and brushed it. It fell around my shoulders gently and I grinned in the mirror. I looked happier and healthier and I only hoped that I would stay like this, safe and happy with my family for eternity.

When I walked out I was surprised to find that my bed was made and there were clothes lying on my bed. There was also a tray with tea and a blood bag and I hungrily reached for the blood. I held back a moan at the delicious taste. As I drank, I eyed the clothing. The shirt looked a little too small, so it must be a crop top Bekah told me about. The pants, which were jeans I think, look okay, just tight. The shoes I liked and the jacket was also pretty. I fingered the jeans. I think I could get used to this century's clothing.

After I finished the blood bag I put it in the bin and sipped at the lukewarm tea, just how I liked it. Do not ask why I like my tea lukewarm, I have no answer. Elijah thinks I am disgusting but I do not care.

When I finished I changed into the clothing that I assume Rebekah picked out and grinned at myself in the mirror. I looked good. You could see my stomach but it did not bother me as much as I thought it would. I saw less clothing on younger looking girls in the car yesterday.

I wondered down the hallway, smiling in relief when I found the stairs. I saw people running in and out of the house and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." I heard Kol order. I followed his voice and found him, as well as Rebekah, Elijah and Finn in the living room. Rebekah was on the seat, her hand held out to a woman who was putting something on her nails. Nail polish, I think. Finn and Kol were standing on small podiums, their clothes getting fiddled with. Kol was standing in front of a mirror, admiring himself. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Elijah, who holding a shoe. He returned the smile and nodded in my direction.

"Kol, you know she cannot be compelled." I said. They all looked up at me and Kol grinned.

"Little sister! Look who is awake!" He cried and I shook my head at his dramatics. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek before pulling his hair.

"Stop being so vain, big brother. You are not that charming." I teased. My other siblings laughed as he scowled. I ducked his hand as I walked over to Finn. I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Nice to see you again, Finnick."

"You too, little sister." He replied. I let him go, knowing how uncomfortable he was becoming. A door slamming got my attention and I turned to see Nik storm in, his expression angry.

"You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?" He demanded. Rebekah smirked and looked up at him.

"Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. When will he learn?

Kol scoffed. "Again with the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks?" I could see Nik tense and glanced at Elijah but he was ignoring his brothers and I scowled. Thank you, brother.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Nik sneered. I bit my lip as I watched Kol stand up with a scowl.

"And who are you, my father?"

"Kol!" I chastised. He barely spared me a glance.

"No, Kol," Nik said. He stepped toward Kol and I stepped forward, ready to intervene. Rebekah was watching with an amused smile on her face and my two eldest brother were ignoring everyone in the room. "But you are in my house."

"Then perhaps we should take it outside."

I watched Kol step forward, challenging Nik and I rolled my eyes at the display of dominance they both tried to do. With a huff, I sped towards them and flipped both of them on their backs.

"Bloody hell Arabella!" Nik shouted. I crossed my arms and opened my mouth to retort but someone cut me off.

"Enough!"

We all looked at the doorway. Esther stood there, staring at Nik and Kol. "Niklaus, come." She turned around and walked back to where she had come from. I frowned, watching Nik and Kol get up and Nik started to walk out as well.

"Nik." I called, flashing in front of him. He turned and glared. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I widened my eyes and pouted just a little but it was enough. Nik cracked and rolled his pretty blue eyes, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. I grinned and he walked out.

"Where's my apology?" Kol whined when I turned around. I raised my eyebrow at him. "You pushed me, little sister. I believe you need to grovel at my feet."

"The only people that grovel at your feet are the ones you compel, big brother." I said, walking over to sit next to Rebekah. She laughed and Elijah snorted, Finn silent. Kol growled but ignored my comment. I saw the smile on his face as he turned away though, so I knew I was off the hook.

Rebekah stood up and walked out of the room, mumbling something about a 'grill'. I looked over at Elijah who put his shoes back down and he smiled at me.

"How are you, Arabella?" He asked. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm okay." I said finally. My green eyes met his brown ones. "I am probably going to be scared of the dark for a long time but I'll get over it. I just need my family."

He grinned, rolling down the sleeves of his shirt. "Family above all."

"Always and forever."

"Arabella!" I swivelled around to look at my big sister. She had a bag on one shoulder and was looking at me as if I supposed to know the answer. She huffed and strode over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. I let out a surprised sound but let her drag me out.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I need to ask someone something and you are coming with me." Rebekah stated. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that 'someone' usually meant a boy.

"Rebekah…"

"No choice! You are coming with me!"

"Fine."

I got into Rebekah's car and waited for her to get in. Soon we were on our way to wherever Rebekah wanted to go.

"So," I started. Rebekah inclined her head. "Who is it?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Who is what?"

"The boy! Who is it?" I asked again. She squirmed in her seat. "Is he human?"

"Yes." She said. "His name's Matt Donovan. He works at a place called the Mystic Grill. It's like a restaurant or a place you go to eat or drink." She explained at my confused expression. "He is really sweet."

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. "But?" I pressed.

She sighed. "The only problem: he is friends with the doppelganger and she hates me."

"I'm sure that he will be say yes." I said.

"You think?"

"I know." Rebekah laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

We parked in front of a small green building. The label said 'Mystic Grill' so I assume that this is the place. We stepped out and I admired the scenery. It was so different to when we lived here. I hope the falls are still here though; maybe I can convince my siblings to go there again for the day. We always had so much fun.

"Arabella!" I swiveled around. My sister was standing at the entrance already and she was grinning at me. I blushed, running over to meet her. We walked inside and I looked around at it all. It felt very home like, warm and comforting. I looked to my sister, waiting for her to point out this Matt. Instead, I watched her features turn livid and she started to storm off towards two girls, a blonde and a brunette, that were sitting near the back. I listened closely, realizing I could only hear one heartbeat.

"Careful, Caroline," My sister sneered, sliding up to stand in front of them. "It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Wait, what? I looked at my sister in surprise but she just waved me off.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette turned around and I held in a gasp. She looked exactly like Tatia and Katerina. This must be Elena Gilbert, the newest doppelganger. "I know your mum's rules, no murdering the locals." She and the blonde, who was Caroline I'm guessing, looked over me briefly.

"Oh get over yourself, Elena, it's not all about you." Rebekah said. She turned and started walking over to a blonde boy holding a large tub. I cocked my head, staring at him. He wasn't bad looking, I will admit. He made my sister smile, so, he is in my good books.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a cough and I looked back down at Elena and Caroline who were looking at me expectantly. I had to resist the urge to slap Elena, because the face she was making was exactly what Tatia used to do when I wouldn't tell her where Elijah or Niklaus were.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked. I blinked at her, not sure what to do. She huffed and turned to Elena. "I think she is being compelled." I blinked again.

"I'm… I'm sorry? I don't follow." I said, confused. The vampire and human looked at me like they didn't know what to do about me. Then it hit me. "Oh, you think… No, no. I'm not being compelled. I'm actually with Rebekah willingly, surprising at it is." I laughed and Caroline choked back a giggle. I smiled charmingly at her.

"I'm Arabella. Arabella Mikaelson." I said. Both of their eyes widened.

"There are more of you?" Elena said incredulously. I nodded, counting off each of my siblings with my fingers.

"There is Finn, then Elijah, then Nik, then Kol, then Rebekah and I'm the youngest." I said.

"I thought Rebekah was their only sister." Caroline said. I shrugged, putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"That is what happens when your father locks you in an underground cave for over 300 years." I chuckled humourlessly. They both adopted expression of pity and I swallowed back a mean comment. I wanted at least one person of our family on their good graces and I was willing to try.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something to me but her gaze went somewhere else and she frowned.

"What is she doing?" She cried. Elena and I turned to where she was looking at and I smiled, watching Rebekah hand Matt an invitation. He smiled and took it off her.

"She's inviting Matt to the ball tonight." I explained. Their eyes flickered to me briefly.

"Oh my god. Why?"

Elena shifted in her seat, glaring at my sister. My eyes narrowed but she didn't notice. "Probably to get this reaction from us. It's pathetic really."

"Or maybe she actually likes him. Genuinely." I cut in, glaring at them both. Physically, I was younger than them but I think they both knew that I could kill them both and be out of here before anyone realized. "The ball is at seven o'clock. If you still feel the need to watch over your friend like an object then please, feel free to join us." Rebekah caught my eye and nodded towards the exit and I nodded slightly, so she knew I understood. She started walking out and I turned my attention back to the two girls. "Now, I would kindly ask you not to speak about Rebekah or any of my siblings in any bad manner otherwise I will have to show you that I am not as pretty as my name suggests." I glared at them once more before smiling stiffly. "See you tonight girls." I turned and walked away, leaving the two immature teenage girls to process my message.

And heed the warning.

* * *

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in an elegant bun, small crystals in my hair. I hadn't thought it was necessary but I did not want to ruin Rebekah's fun. She also put some stuff on my face called make-up, enhancing my cheekbones, lips and eyes. I would have to learn how to use all of it.

"You look beautiful, little sister." I looked up in the mirror and smiled at Elijah. He was dressed a gorgeous tux that made him look extremely handsome.

"You look implicitly handsome, Elijah." I said. He chuckled and came up behind me. He put my hands on my bare shoulder and stared at how reflections.

"The colour red becomes you." He said and I beamed. The dress I had chosen was a simple strapless red ball gown, fitted on the bodice and flared out from the waist. Rebekah thought it was too simple but I fell in love with it. Nothing she said persuaded me to change.

"Thank you." I whispered. I adjusted the bracelet on my wrist and looked over my outfit one more time. Elijah turned me around to face him and I gazed up at him.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked. His forehead wrinkled with concern and I reached up and smoothed them out with a finger, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"This is the first time I have been around people in over 300 years, Eli." I stated. "I am scared I will mess up. I already met the doppelganger and that went well." I rolled my eyes with a humourless laugh. Elijah sighed and cupped my face in his hands.

"Listen to me, Arabella, because I will not repeat myself." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "You are a beautiful, intelligent young woman. You are kind, you are compassionate and that will never go away. What Father did to you was atrocious and you will never forget it but do not let it break you. Let it make you stronger. Mikael is gone but I know his memory, for you, remains, just as it does for Niklaus. I want you to be who you are, the girl I know that is still in there. The one who teases Kol and argues with Niklaus. I want my little sister to go out there and show everyone that she is powerful; she is majestic and she will not throw in the towel because she is afraid. You are strong, Arabella. Believe me."

I stared at him, tears filling my eyes. Without speaking, I kissed his hand and smiled. Sniffling, I nodded once, let out a breath and held out my arm.

"No more crying." I said. "Let's go be gracious hosts." He smiled and looped his arm in mine, walking us out of the bedroom. We walked down the hallway and I could hear all the people. There were lots of people here already and I had a feeling something would go wrong tonight.

We reached the top of the staircase and I glanced around the room. There were people everywhere. People were still arriving, showing up in beautiful gowns and smooth tuxedoes. Elijah and I descended the stairs.

I gazed around the room, spotting Kol walking towards a man and a woman in the middle of the room, his signature smirk on his face. I squeezed Elijah's hand, sending him a small smile to let him know I would be fine and started walking towards my brother. I listened closely to what the couple were speaking about as I approached.

"… _to protect this town."_ The woman said stiffly. " _They've assured me they want peace and I've assured them I'd enforce it."_ Kol reached them before I did.

"Mayor Lockwood," _She's the mayor?_ I thought. Kol held out a hand and Mayor Lockwood took it, smiling a little too wide to be genuine as my brother kissed her hand. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson."

"And I am Arabella." I said, coming to a stop next to Kol. He glanced at me briefly and I made sure that he could see the slight glare in my eyes, warning him not to do anything stupid. I turned back to Mayor Lockwood and the man who looked slightly surprised to see me. _Is this how it's going to be? Everyone surprised that I even exist?_

"I hope your town embraces us as we plan to embrace it." I said with a soft smile.

Kol chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Little sister, looking stunning." He said. I beamed at him, wrapping an arm around him in a side hug. I love that despite how dangerous my siblings are, they never seem to mind showing affection to me.

"Lovely to meet you both. Damon Salvatore." The man next to Mayor Lockwood stepped forward, holding out a hand. He had piercing blue eyes and raven hair. He looked very much like Kol, with a playful smirk on his face. "Have we met?"

Kol looked at his hand. "I've met a lot of people, and don't particularly stand out." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have to forgive my brother, he can be incredibly rude." I sent a glare at my brother but he just chuckled and dragged me along with him as we made our way through the room. People stared but after nearly a thousand years of people staring at you, you learn to ignore it.

"Niklaus!" My brother cried joyfully, letting go of me to pat Nik on the back. "Alone, as usual." I groaned and hung my head.

"Kol, please, I still have the daggers." Nik said in a bored tone. His eyes flittered around the room, looking for someone and I stood straighter, watching him intently.

"Go screw yourself Niklaus." Kol walked off, leaving Nik and I alone.

I stared at him. He glanced over to me then away again, taking a sip of his champagne. I continued to stare at him and finally, he cracked.

"What?" He demanded, slamming his glass on the table. I raised an eyebrow and he squirmed. "Yes, I am waiting for someone. Now shoo."

"Who is it?" I asked. He opened his mouth to speak but his attention was drawn elsewhere. I followed his gaze and held in a surprise snort. Caroline Forbes, the girl from the Grill, entered the room in a beautiful blue gown. Her hair was up and she had a beautiful diamond bracelet on over her gloves. She looked stunning. She seemed to be looking for someone as well and when she finally found them I was surprised to note that is was Niklaus. I glanced over at my brother, who was completely enamoured by Caroline. I opened my mouth to speak but he was already walking towards her. Caroline met him halfway and her face held some excitement but hesitation, although she seemed to be trying to hide all emotion other than disgust. I watched their interaction with interest.

"Good evening." Nik said with a smile. Caroline's lips turned up just the slightest bit then she scowled.

"I need a drink." She strode past him and then me, not sparing either of us a glance. Nik was standing there with a sad frown, following her with his eyes.

Sighing, I walked over to him and wrapped his arm around mine. He didn't look at me. I sighed again.

"Nik, it will work out." I said softly. "She's young and you did kill her friend. Her boyfriend is sired to you and she just needs to figure out what she is feeling."

"And what if what she feels is for me and she won't act on it?" He asked in pained voice. I smiled and leaned up to peck his cheek.

"Then you fight for what you want."

Squeezing his arm I let go and turned away, walking through the crowd. I hope Nik would make the right choices. The last person he had truly shown any romantic feeling for was Tatia, and she broke his heart.

I walked around the foyer a little longer, making small talk with strangers. I felt like I was in autopilot. I was just nodding and smiling like I actually wanted to. I didn't.

I eventually made my way to the edge of the room, sighing in relief. I hated talking to people. I usually let my siblings do the talking. I never really know what to say.

A champagne glass was put in my line of vision and I looked up, startled to see a pair of green eyes looking at me. I blushed and accepted the glass, taking a sip as I quickly looked over the gentleman. He was tall and has tousled brown hair. His face had hard lines but the charming smile on his face softened them. He was very handsome.

"Uh, hi." He said. "I'm Stefan."

"Salvatore?" I inquired. He nodded, taking a sip of champagne. "Oh, good. I'd actually like to apologise."

He lifted a brow. "For what?"

I sighed, placing the champagne glass on the nearest table. Clasping my hands together, I said, "For my brother. I understand he has done some terrible things to you and your beloved. As much as I want to defend him, I know that I cannot."

"Wait, you're _apologizing_ for Klaus?" I nodded. "Why?"

"My siblings are confident and with that comes pride. Unfortunately, pride in this family is sometimes our own downfall." When he didn't respond, I shook my head and let a small smirk appear on my face. "So, did your brother set you up to this? Or was it Elena?"

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I, um, I came here. By myself." I hummed, staring at him. He laughed. "No, really. We didn't even know that there was another girl in the Mikaelson family. If we did I'm sure Damon would have been here cozing up to you."

"Cozing?" I laughed. "Is that what you are doing?" Stefan let out a choked laugh, his face turning a light pink. I bit my lip to stop the giggling that was threatening to come out. "Do not fret Stefan. I was merely teasing."

"You speak very well for someone young."

"Ah, but I am older than you, am I not?" A chime of a wine glass echoed throughout the entrance and I heard Elijah speaking. Leaning up I place a soft kiss on his cheek. "If you will excuse me. It was a pleasure Mr. Salvatore."

He smiled, confusion obvious on his face. "Likewise Arabella."

I grinned at him and made my way through the crowds to the staircase, ascending it towards where the rest of my siblings stood. Finn nodded at me as I walked past. I couldn't help but notice how distant he seemed tonight. Maybe it was just me. I knew that Finn did not like what we were. He was brooding, most likely.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." Elijah said, a warm smile on his face. I came to a stop behind him and resisted the urge to pull at his clothes. It was a bad habit to annoy Elijah or any of my siblings when they were doing something important. After a rather nasty reaction from Kol in 1702 I tried to resist doing anything annoying whilst in other company. It was hard. "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this," I looked up as Esther walked down the staircase. She caught my eye and I looked away swiftly, ignoring Kol sniggering. "It's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a century's old waltz. So if all you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah turned around to me and held out an arm. I rolled my eyes and looped my own with his.

"Do I really have to dance?" I asked as we got to the floor. Elijah snorted.

"It would surely be strange if our siblings and I were participating and you were not, wouldn't it?"

"Esther isn't."

"Yes, I have noticed." So he had noticed Esther's strange behaviour. I frowned, opening my mouth to question him more but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Elijah." Stefan said, sliding in front of us. I grinned and he responded with one of his own. "I was wondering if you would be my partner, Arabella?"

"Now, why would you do that Stefan?" Elijah asked. I looked at him with an exasperated expression, though he took no notice.

"Maybe because I actually like her, Elijah." Stefan answered without missing a beat. A casual smirk was on his face, similar to his elder brother's. "She can actually speak to people without threatening them. Unlike her big brothers."

Elijah chuckled, letting go of my arm and stepping close to Stefan. I eyed them warily.

"I know for a fact that all your emotions are gone except one: Hate. At Niklaus precisely. So, heed my warning," Elijah's voice dropped to a low whisper and he leaned in close to Stefan's ear and said, "If you so much as move a piece of hair on her head the wrong way, Niklaus will be the least of your problems." He kissed my head before walking away. I watched him go.

"Wow." Stefan said, turning back to me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's protective. I'd rather that than not caring at all." I explained. "Now, are we going to dance or not?" Stefan laughed and I couldn't help but join, grasping his offered hand in mine. We walked into the centre of the ballroom where my family and a few other people were standing, getting ready to dance.

"Just so you know, I hate dancing." Stefan whispered to me as we took our places.

"Just so you know, I do too." I whispered back. He grinned. The music started playing and we began moving. I watched my siblings, taking note of who they were with.

Rebekah was dancing with Matt, smiling charmingly at him. Elijah was with Carol Lockwood, making polite conversation. His eyes flickered over to Stefan and I every few moments though and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Nik was dancing with Caroline and Kol and Finn were dancing with two women who I didn't recognise. They were acting just like Elijah.

"Your brothers seem protective of you." Stefan commented as he spun me around. I smile up at him, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

"They are." I sighed. "They mean well but I think they tend to forget that I am an Original Vampire as well." I said the last part a little louder so they all heard. Elijah's lips twitched.

"I understand why. You're gorgeous."

"Watch it Salvatore." Nik growled lowly. I glared at him and he returned it.

I pinched Stefan when I saw him chuckling, eye sparkling. "Thank you, Stefan." I said sincerely. He nodded, looking away. "Stefan?"

"Hm?"

"You aren't just talking to me because you want to annoy my brother, right? Or hurt me?"

Stefan's eyes widened and he shook his head, pulling my a little closer.

"No, no!" He denied. "I genuinely wanted to talk to you more. You're different and it's refreshing." I sighed in relief, smiling up at him. He smiled down at me as we twirled to the music. With one last smile I was spun into someone else's arms. One look at the mischievous grin and I knew who it was.

"Kol," I groaned. "Please don't."

Kol chuckled. "Looks like I have someone to kill tonight after all."

"Don't you dare." I said sternly. He rolled his eyes. "I mean it Kol. Someone needs to stay on their good side. You lot certainly aren't."

"I'm offended." Kol scoffed. Then his eyes darkened and a scowl set on his face. "I am offended at Stefan's lack of respect, though."

"He gave me a compliment! Which I accepted!" I cried. "How is that offensive?"

"You're fifteen!"

"I'm over a thousand years old!" I whispered hotly. "I am _not_ a child, despite what you and the other think! I have lived through everything you have, I have seen the world change and I have influenced its ways myself! I may be the youngest out of all of you but certainly not the weakest! I am not fifteen anymore, brother."

"Physically you are." Kol said softly. I sighed, placing my head on his chest. "That's enough to make me want to gauge out the eyes of every male that has stared at you and believe me, that's quite a bit. I haven't though."

I fake-gasped, feigning shock. "Kol Mikaelson, denying the urge to harm anyone for me? I must be special."

"You have no idea, little light." He murmured, placing a kiss on my hair. I was once again spun out of my brother's arms and into another's.

"How am I supposed to find a boy to run away with if I keep ending up with my brothers?"

"Not funny, Ara." Nik growled. I giggled, shaking my head.

"Oh, you are too easy Niklaus." I chuckled. "You know I would never leave you."

"I know." But the pain and heartbreak that flashed in his eyes made me stop laughing, and it didn't take long to figure out why.

"Mikael told you that I was leaving you, didn't he?" I asked softly. Nik nodded, not looking at me. I growled under my breath, feeling my vampire face start to break through. Nik's eyes widened when he glanced at me.

"Ara…"

"That man was pure evil." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. "He horrible and cruel." Looking at Nik and seeing the tears in his eyes, I let a tear fall. "The things that man put us through… put _you_ through…"

"You were always my biggest supporter." Nik said, a smile taking over his face. He used the pad of his thumb to brush a tear away.

"And I always will be, brother. You're stuck with me, always and forever, remember?" I teased. He let out a chuckled, dimples appearing on his face. "Then again, I _am_ the only sibling that you have not daggered…"

"Alright, alright." Nik laughed, twirling me around. "I get it, little light. You can shut up now." I laughed, chatting with Nik a little more as we danced. I missed this. The banter between my siblings and I. Damn Mikael took that from me. I am kind of disappointed that I wasn't the one to drive the stake through his heart.

A few minutes later I was in a stranger's arms and his hands kept drifting. Taking in a deep breath I smiled tightly at the man and excused myself. Not waiting for a reply I hurried out of the ballroom and back into the foyer. Sighing I closed my eyes, leaning back against the wall.

" _Elena…"_

My eyes snapped open.

" _I understand that my mother requested to see you."_ Elijah said. I raised my eyebrows. Why would Esther want Elena?

" _Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?"_

" _Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he has done to destroy this family-"_ I scowled. You're a great brother Elijah, so much faith in Niklaus. _"-strikes me as a little strange."_

" _Do you think that it's an act?"_ Elena asked.

" _It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask."_ There was a pause. _"Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"_ No.

" _Of course. I'll find you later, okay?"_ I heard Elena walk off. I waited a moment before flashing next to my brother. He didn't even flinch.

"Do you trust her?" I asked. Elijah, without turning around to look at me, responded with, "That's for her to decide."

Later, I was talking to a few guests in the foyer. I laughed softly at what the woman said, smiling politely. I've noticed that most humans are very shallow these days. They don't enjoy the simple things in life anymore; it's all about who has the better house and car and family. It felt exactly the same as a thousand years ago, only with modern technology involved.

I excused myself, walking away from the group to find Elijah. I wanted to discuss with him what happened earlier. He fled before I could get his suspicions out of him. It seemed, though, that Elijah had other ideas. He was making his way towards the doppelganger, who looked a little flustered. Frowning, I made my way over to him.

"So how was my mother?" Elijah asked, starling Elena. She took in a deep breath and as I came to a stop beside her she answered, "Intense."

"Funny, I would have used another word." I commented. I obviously startled her as her heart rate increased and she jumped. Elijah gave me a look.

"Ara." He warned. I rolled my eyes, turning back to the girl.

"So, for what reason did mother dearest need to speak to you in private?" I asked. Elena narrowed her slightly but I kept the polite smile on my face. I was making an effort to be nice after what occurred today.

Elena went to answer but her gaze caught onto something on the staircase. I followed her gaze and saw my mother sending a meaningful look in her direction. And uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

"Elena." Elena's attention was snapped back to Elijah. He caught my eye over her shoulder and I mouthed _"Don't trust her."_ I sneaked a peek at my mother but she was not looking in our direction. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

Elena shifted. "She just wanted to apologize, for trying to have me killed."

"So it's true then? She's forgiven Klaus?"

"It's true."

You're lying, Elena. I can tell.

Crystal rang. I looked up at Esther on the stairs, holding a glass of champagne. I accepted a glass that was offered from a waiter, Elena and Elijah following my lead.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." Esther said clearly. Everyone stopped talking to pay attention. "Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." I eyed the contents of glass warily. The uneasy feeling in my stomach was growing stronger by the second and I questioned whether I should actually drink the champagne. I knew how crafty witches were with their spells; I was one.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused. I watched Rebekah, Kol and Finn take a sip, along with my mother. Turning back to Elena and Elijah I held my glass up, ignoring the warning bells in my head.

"Cheers." I said, smiling tightly. Elena smiled, not a genuine one, her eyes watching Elijah and I take a sip. Her gaze turned to one of triumph and regret and as the champagne settled in my belly, I couldn't help but think that maybe I made a mistake.


	4. Little Magic

**Hey. I've had such a great response to this story so far. I only hope that I continue to give you what you want. Thanks to all the lovely reviewers so far. And thank you to vexi1836 for pointing out a mistake (due to my own stupid stupidity) in the previous chapter which has now been changed. I think. I'll check. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three – Little Magic**

"Rebekah, where the bloody hell are you?" I demanded into the phone. Such useful tools.

"I'm somewhere, Ara." She responded tiredly. "Please let it go."

"Let it go? Rebekah, your date's hand got crushed by our brother, who also had his neck snapped and you have suddenly disappeared God knows where with God knows whom!" I cried. I was walked into the kitchen, waving at Elijah who handed me a bowl of grapes. I blew him a kiss, grabbing the bowl and walking back out. Kol and Nik were in the living room. I joined Nik on the lounge, sneaking a glance at his drawing. He pulled it away, smiling. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Ara, please just drop it." Rebekah sighed. As I munched on a grape I heard some rustling and the sound of a very familiar men's voice. I dropped the grape I had back into the bowl in shock.

"Bekah! Is that-?"

"I will be home soon!" And she hung up. I stared at the phone in shock, a grin making its way onto my face.

"Oh my god!" I laughed. I put the phone down on the table in front of me, resuming eating my grapes. Kol glanced at me from where he was laying on the other lounge. I raised the bowl.

"Want some?"

"No, Ara, I don't." He snapped. I snorted.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. Nik shifted in his seat so his knees were bent on the lounge and I rested my back against his legs. "Couldn't get a girl to talk to you last night?" I ducked the object that Kol chucked in my direction. "Hey!"

"I'm bored!" Kol whined. His head lolled to face us and his mouth opened. I smirked, grabbing a grape and with a flick of my wrist I sent it flying directly into Kol's mouth.

"So, go stare in the mirror." I said. "That usually keeps you occupied for a few hours."

Nik laughed. "You're in a good mood today."

"And I wasn't yesterday?"

"No, but you were quiet." Nik said. There was silence as we all knew the reason why I was quiet. I could feel both of my brother's stare at me but I ignored them, trying to suppress the memories coming to the surface.

"That's over now." I whispered finally. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ara, you'll have-"

"I said no." I said firmly. Kol sighed but dropped it. We all looked up at the sound of the front door opening and Kol grinned in excitement. I rolled my eyes. He finds way too much joy to watch us squirm.

"Well, well, well," Kol said. Rebekah came strutting into the room, a scowl on her face. Her hair was messy and her clothing rumpled and I shoved a few grapes in my mouth to stop the snigger that was threatening to come out. She shot me a warning look. "There's our girl."

"Get out of my way Kol."

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?"

I threw a grape at his head. "Hey! I like Matt!"

I was ignored.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your _teeth_." Rebekah warned. I could feel Nik laugh softly and I bit my lip, containing a smile of my own. "Don't start Nik."

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm bored." Kol whined again. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun." He threw a cheeky smile at Rebekah, who rolled her eyes. "I need entertainment."

Nik shifted and I sat up to allow his to move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, have at it."

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me Nik! It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Ooh." I whistled. Nik tugged at my hair and I pinched his thigh. "You have to do it now."

Kol stared at Nik with doe eyes. Nik sighed, folding up his art supplies and standing up. "Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Kol grinned and stood up, following Nik. He looked at me.

"Join us, little sister?"

"Maybe later." I smiled. He blew me a kiss. "Bye."

"Yes, please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it." Bekah sneered.

"Just like you, Bekah." I burst out into laughter. Rebekah gasped and threw her shoe at Kol, who just narrowly missed it, screaming, "Good riddance, both of you!" She whirled around to face me. "I thought us sisters were meant to stick together." I shrugged, giggling.

"Ara. Rebekah."

Elijah entered the room, holding a burnt sage stick. His face showed his worries as he stared at the object in his hand. I frowned, standing up and walking over to him.

"Oh not you too, Elijah."

"I'm worried about Mother." He stole a glance with me. I held my hand out for the sage and he handed it to me. "Have you not noticed her strange behaviour?"

Rebekah shrugged. "She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?"

"Burnt sage." I murmured. I looked up into Rebekah's confused eyes and Elijah's worried ones. "She was doing a privacy spell."

"You know she fancies such things." Rebekah sighed. "Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her."

"I don't trust Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." Elijah replied. Rebekah shook her head, holding her hand out for the sage. I handed it to her quietly, thoughts flying around in my head.

"It's not true. As for Mother, she returned for one reason: to make her family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you both looking to find?" Rebekah gave us one last look before walking out of the room. I barely noticed.

"Ara?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, not looking at Elijah. His hand came upon my chin and forced me to look up. He stared at me. "What?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I swallowed.

"I'm thinking that our Mother came back to reunite us… and kill us." I whispered, my eyes wide. Elijah's eyes widened and he pulled me into a hug. I burrowed my face into his chest, breathing in his musky scent.

I was worried. I had a suspicion on what Esther had done but I hoped that I was wrong. I really hoped that Rebekah was right and Esther just wanted us to be a family again.

But the dread in my chest told me otherwise.

* * *

As I waited for Elijah and Elena, I thought about Esther. The woman who called herself our mother. I scoffed, kicking my shoe against the rocks. That woman was anything but a mother.

Elijah and I had discussed things further. I hadn't told him my theory but I would, depending on what Elena says today. I was certain that Esther had laced the wine with doppelganger blood. With its magical properties, she would be able to link us as one. It is why she wanted to meet with Elena. She knew Elena would agree, because everyone in this town wanted to see Klaus dead. The rest of us were just collateral damage.

I sat down on the large stones, running my hand over the rough surface. I missed this place. It was our home, before everything went wrong.

I clutched my necklace, the small portion of moonstone smooth in my hand. I thanked God that Elijah had kept it safe all these years. It was extremely important to me.

"… _imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago."_ I looked up, spotting my brother and Elena a few meters away.

"Do you know your school was built over an Indian Village?" Elijah said. I stood up, watching them. "Where I saw my first werewolf. The Town Square was where the natives would gather to worship. As a matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses used to graze." I smiled, remember running through those fields alongside the horses. I could remember Nik and Elijah telling me not to go too far, but I never listened. I loved how free I felt in that field. "Come." He beckoned Elena to follow him as he walked closer to me. He smiled brightly up at me and I grinned back.

"Hello, little sister."

"Hello, Elijah. Fancy seeing you here." I said. Elena came to a stop, staring at me a little fearfully. "Hello again, Elena."

She eyed me warily. "Hello." I smiled sweetly at her. I could tell by the way her heart was hammering inside of her chest that she was worried. Good.

Elijah bent down, running a hand over the rocks. I grinned, squatting low. "Remember this place, brother?"

He smiled. "I do." I looked over at Elena, who looked confused.

"Below us is a cavern we used to play in when we were young." I explained. Standing up, I walked slowly across the stones so I was a little higher. "I used to scare Elijah so much by hiding in the nooks and crannies that are in the tunnels underneath during a full moon. Perhaps that was nature's way of providing shelter for us against the savagery of the full moon."

"Mother always said there must be a balance." Elijah murmured. Elena shifted, starting to look worried.

"Elijah, I should probably go home…"

"No, stay." I said sweetly. She glared at me but I just smiled, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket and rocking on my heels. "You know, I admire you Elena."

"What?" Elena gasped. I nodded.

"Yes. I'd like to apologise for yesterday, as well." I said. She swallowed and I cocked my head. "From what I heard about you, you are not like Tatia or Katerina. You remind me of qualities I valued before our mother turned us, and still do. It's not in your nature to be deceitful, Elena, yet when my brother asked you about your meeting with Esther you lied to his face." Elena's expression became nervous and I swallowed a growl, already knowing that she was going to start lying.

"That's not true. I told you all your mother wanted was a new start."

"I can hear your heartbeat." Elijah announced. His tone was frustrated. I was too, brother, believe me. "It jumps when you are being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena whispered. I could see some regret in her eyes and I felt a spark of pity for her but quickly squashed it. She had a choice. She chose wrong.

"What, Elena?"

Elena sighed. "We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin would help us kill Klaus. When we found out it was your mother… we didn't know what to think." She speaks so carelessly about killing my brother. She does remember that we are family, doesn't she?

I stepped forward, closer to the edge. "Ever since she has come back, she's been proclaiming she just wants to be a family again. She doesn't though, does she?"

"When she asked to see me, I… I thought that maybe she could help. Maybe she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus she wants to kill."

Elijah looked away, a disbelieving smirk on his face. "She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo that evil she has created." That hurt more than it should have.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah, Arabella." Elena said softly, stepping forward. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned from my time on this Earth…" He looked at Elena in disappointment. "Be careful what you wish for."

He tilted his head to the side and with a grin and a slight wave at Elena, I jumped over the edge of the stone, crashing through the Earth and into the tunnels underneath. I heard Elena gasp in shock before I saw Elijah enter with her. Quickly, I followed him back up above ground.

"Well, that went well." I sighed, dusting off my clothes. Elijah didn't respond. I looked up and frowned as his disturbed expression. "Elijah, I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" He asked. I stared at him with a sad smile.

"You're disappointed in her. I understand." I said softly. He smiled a small smile in my direction and kissed my head.

"Go along to Kol and Niklaus. Rebekah and I have everything handled." He ordered. I narrowed my eyes and pushed his arms away from me, making him laugh.

"Make sure Rebekah doesn't kill her. I'd like to keep Stefan as a friend."

"I'm sure you would." He teased. I gaped at him.

"It's not like… no!" I cried. I threw my hands up in the air and turned around, walking away from him. "I am not even going to respond."

Elijah laughed and called out, "I love you little sister!"

I rolled my eyes and waved at him. "Yeah, yeah." I flashed away, weaving in and out of the trees towards the Mystic Grill where I'm sure Kol and Nik had taken refuge. I wasn't going to tell them about Mother just yet. They needed the bonding time.

Slowing down, I exited the woods quickly, watching to make sure no one saw. Confident, I made my way towards the Grill, entering. Many people were around and I scanned the room, finding my brothers at the bar. They were snickering quietly to themselves, each holding a glass of alcohol in their hands. I rolled my eyes at their predictability before making my way over to them. Kol spotted me first.

"Little sister!" He cheered. I chuckled and let him pull me up onto one of the stools in-between them. "Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, I had some errands to do." I sighed, taking off my jacket. Quickly, I snatched the glass out of Nik's hand and downed it in one gulp. I smacked my lips together, ignoring the after taste. Nik raised an eyebrow and Kol looked at me, surprised. I shrugged. "It's been a long few hours." They nodded but didn't press me any further. I listened to them ogle at every attractive woman that went past. Some they warned me not to listen to because they thought I was too young to which I promptly reminded them that I was not a child and could take care of myself.

"I remember her from last night." Kol exclaimed. I looked to see who he was pointing at and grinned at the familiar blonde curls. "She looks like a tasty little thing." Nik shot Kol a frightening glare and I hid my smile behind a glass of water I had order a few moments ago.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver. Caroline!"

"Harsh." I mumbled. Kol cracked a grin.

Caroline was walking past us but stopped when Nik called out to her. An annoyed expression appeared on her face. "Oh, it's you."

"Join us for a drink?" Nik asked. Kol and I raised our glasses. Her eyes lingered on me and I smiled softly, silently hoping she would accept. Of course, that wasn't the case.

"Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks." She sneered and walked off. I looked at Nik, expecting to see him pouting. Instead, to my surprise, he was smiling.

"Isn't she stunning?" Nik breathed.

Kol smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "She certainly looks good walking away from you." I laughed.

Nik gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up, sending us a cocky smirk. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He said before running after Caroline.

I shook my head. "She has him wrapped around her little finger."

Kol laughed. "She really does. I must find some time to get to know her."

"Oh please." I scoffed, turning in my seat to face my brother. "'Getting to know' for you is seducing woman into your bed. Caroline is way too smart for that. She would see right through you." Kol chuckled, drinking the rest of his drink. He stared at someone across the Grill and when I saw who, I groaned.

"Please don't." I pleaded. "We have enough going on. I don't have the time to be dragging your dead body home." Kol set his drink.

"Who said I would be dead?" He winked, jogging over to the pool table. I shook my head as he shamelessly flirted with the woman that was here with the high school teacher, Alaric Saltzman. She didn't seem to pay much attention to him, which only encouraged him.

"What's your name, love?"

"None of your business." The woman responded.

I chuckled under my breath, downing my water. Sighing, I stood up and grabbed my coat. I caught Kol's eye and gestured towards the door.

"Don't be you." I whispered, loud enough that only he could here. He smirked and winked again. He knew what I meant.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way out of the Mystic Grill. The night was cool and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. I smiled up at them as I walked. I used to stargaze all the time when I was human. I used to call them 'little lights', which is how I got that nickname. I was always so fascinated with the world around me and the stars were one of my favourite parts of it. Shaking my head, I looked around me and spotted Nik and Caroline sitting on a park bench. Her eyes flickered to mine for just a second but it was enough for me to see something was wrong. I stopped just outside an alleyway. I listened closely but I couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. My siblings were in different locations but were –

Oh.

I gasped, turning back to the Mystic Grill. They had separated us. Caroline was distracting Nik and Kol was alone with a vampire hunter.

I was alone.

With an aggravated sigh, I started to walk back to the entrance of the Grill. Before I could even take a step I felt a pair of hands grab me and slam me against a wall in the alleyway. I let out a surprised yelp and looked up to my attacker. Blue eyes twinkled down at me and I glared at the arrogant smirk on Damon Salvatore's face.

"Goodnight, little light." he snickered. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell he meant but before I could, a pain bloomed in my chest. I gasped, clutching onto Damon's arms. My skin started to turn grey and I felt my lungs constrict. The last thing I saw before darkness overtook me was Damon's triumphant grin and Stefan apologetic one.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Damon Salvatore gently set the youngest Mikaelson down on the ground. She looked really young when she was like this, he noticed. She looked troubled as well, not like the others who all looked peaceful when they were 'asleep'. She almost looked scared.

Damon sighed, standing up and facing his younger brother. Stefan was staring at Arabella, regret on his face.

"I wish she wasn't caught up in all of this." Stefan sighed.

"Why?" Damon scoffed. "Got a crush?"

Stefan shook his head, not even bothering to answer. Did he think Arabella was beautiful? Of course he did. She had a lovely personality too and he would probably be all over her if it wasn't his sole focus of the moment to kill her brother. Unfortunately, some sacrifices had to be made. She was one of them.

"Here, grab him!" The brothers turned to their friend, Alaric, who was dragging out the youngest Mikaelson boy. A dagger stuck out of his chest and Alaric grunted from the weight.

Damon smirked. "Tell your sexy doctor, good work."

Alaric shot him a look but before any of them could say anything, Klaus flashed in front of Kol's body and pulled out the dagger. He sent Alaric flying into the wall and Stefan charged at him but he was only tossed aside. Damon stood in front of him, his expression worried. Klaus growled when he saw Arabella lying on the ground. Rage filled him but he contained it.

"I should have killed you months ago."

"Do it. It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

Klaus stalked towards him. "What did you say about my mother?"

Damon smirked and sneered, "Oh you didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus snarled and went to attack Damon but before he could, he heard his brother call out, "Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus."

Klaus turned around, looking up at Elijah. "What did mother do?" Elijah didn't meet his eyes. "What did she do, Elijah?" He demanded forcefully. Elijah didn't respond. Instead, he walked down the steps slowly stopping for a moment when he saw his sister on the ground, colour slowly returning to her skin. He swallowed the growl threatening to escape and walked quickly over to Damon. He pulled out his phone, coming to a stop in front of Damon.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now."

Damon looked up at the clock tower. "You told me we had until after nine."

"Oh, I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early."

Damon and Elijah stared at each other, not breaking eye contact until a gasp startled them all. Kol had woken up and was glaring daggers at the brothers. They all stared at Arabella, waiting for her to come to.

* * *

 **1** **st** **Person**

I don't know how long I was in the dark for but when I finally came to, it felt like finally getting a drink when you are parched. I gasped, shooting forward. I clutched the place where my heart was and closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"Ara?" I snapped my eyes open and looked over to Elijah, who was standing in front of Damon with a worried expression. I took in the scene and suddenly I remember what happened. My eyes flashed. Before anyone could react I had shot up and grabbed two pieces of broken wood; I threw one at Stefan, impaling him in the stomach. He groaned, rolling onto his back. I then shoved the other one into Damon's chest close to his heart. He gasped, dropping to the floor. I glared down at him.

"Now," I said, turning to my brother's. I stared at the bloody mark on Kol's chest. It was in the exact same spot that the pain I felt before was in. "I'm assuming you know where Mother is?"

Elijah hesitated but answered. "Yes." I nodded, strolling up the stairs.

"Wait!" Kol cried. I huffed and turned around. "What does Mother have to do with this?"

I smiled humourlessly. "Mother linked us together last night during her toast by lacing the wine with doppelganger blood. She now intends to kill us by killing Finn, I'm assuming, because what happens to one happens to all. As you can see. Now that's out of the way, can we please go?" Elijah nodded and flashed up to me. Kol and Nik followed. I turned to walk to his car.

"Oh and Nik?" I called. Nik made a noise behind me. "Don't kill her when you see her please." My eyes darkened. "I want the honour."

I walked in between Elijah and Kol. Elijah had explained in detail what Esther was planning to do and Nik and Kol were beyond angry. I think we all felt a little betrayed. All of us hoped that Esther was genuine, wanting her family back. It stung a little more knowing Finn was helping.

"They're coming Mother!" I heard Finn cry. Up ahead I could see some fire torches and my brother. I swallowed back the tears of betrayal.

"No, it's too soon, the moon is not high enough!" Esther exclaimed. "Go! Quickly!" I watched two figures run towards the abandoned witch house. They must be the Bennett witches Esther was drawing power from. Let's hope Stefan and Damon find them quickly.

"My sons and daughter," Esther said gently. Her cold, hard eyes, betrayed her soothing tone. "Come forward."

"Stay beside me, Mother."

"It's okay." Esther cooed to Finn. I scoffed. She walked forward to stand beside him. "They can't enter." The flames suddenly burned larger as Kol went to enter the salt pentagram. He stopped.

"That's lovely." Kol scoffed. "We're stuck out here, while the favourite son play sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet, Kol. Your brother know virtue you cannot even imagine." _Always ready to defend the favourite._

Elijah stepped forward, closer to me. I continued to glare at my supposed _Mother_ as Elijah spoke.

"Whatever you think of us, killing your children would be an atrocity."

"My only regret," Her eyes followed Nik as he walked over to stand on the other side of Elijah. "Was that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough!" Nik announced. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Esther stepped forward, a glare on her face.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you've shed blood." Her eyes flickered to me. "Even you, Arabella, with your claim of innocence, you're no better."

I laughed incredulously, stepping forward. "Claim to innocence?" I repeated. "Do not try and blame us for our actions. _You_ did this to us. _You_ are the reason we kill and keep on killing."

"You had a choice."

"No we don't!" I shouted. All the anger and pain from a thousand year came bubbling to the surface. Everything I have ever wanted to say to her was suddenly coming out of my mouth and I could not stop. "We never had! You forced us to become these creatures! You watched, as father impaled us with his sword! Even when we woke up you never gave us the choice to _choose_! None of us wanted this!"

"I never anticipated what would happen." Esther said coldly.

"I told you what would happen. I told you that nature would leave you, leave us. I told you that I wanted no part in it!" I cried. A few tears escaped by eyes but I continued. "You didn't care! Hell, you even turned to black magic because you couldn't get your hands on mine!" Esther's eyes widened and she became panicked. I laughed, sounding a little crazy. "Oh, sorry, did I spill your secret? How about I tell them that you came to me, telling me I had to give up my magic for you so you could have enough power to do the spell? How about when I said no, when Mikael beat me until I was on the edge of death and it was _Ayana,_ who healed me? Huh? You are the reason I hid my magic! You are the reason our lives are ruined! It's no one else's fault but your own but you are too much of a coward to admit it! Ah!" I cried out in pain, falling to the floor as my head exploded in pain. Elijah called out to me, holding me close. Tears left my eyes and I scrunched them close, trying to ignore the pain.

"Enough!" My mother shouted. The pain suddenly left and I let out a sob of relief. Elijah shushed me gently, rubbing my back soothingly. I opened my eyes to glare at Esther, who looked pained.

"All of you." She said, her tone a little quieter. "You are a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry," She said, looking directly at me. I turned away. "But you've wasted your time." I shook myself out of Elijah's embrace and stood up. I stepped back, wanting to be far away from her but close to my siblings. I could feel Kol, Nik and Elijah's eyes on me but I ignored them. I stared at the ground, grinding my teeth together to hold back the sobs.

Suddenly, Esther's eyes snapped open and she exclaimed, "No, sisters! Do not abandon me!"

"Mother!" Finn cried. The flames flared up, blocking Esther and Finn from our view. We all turned away to shield ourselves from the flames. Eventually they died down and went out. When I finally looked up I saw that my brother and mother had disappeared. We all looked around in shock, wondering what had happened.

"They are gone." Nik announced. I breathed out angrily. "Arabella, calm down!"

"Calm down?" I repeated in a whisper. "Calm down! Our mother is trying to _kill_ us, Nik! And you expect me to _calm down?_ " Nik rolled his eyes, stalking towards me.

"Get over it, Arabella." He said smartly. "It's not like you're her bastard son and she didn't tell you about it. I thought daughters were meant to idolize their mothers?"

"Did you not hear everything I just said?" I hissed. "Contrary to your beliefs, _Nik,_ you are not the only one who has been wronged by the people we call parents! We have all suffered!" Nik glared at me and opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"Enough!" Elijah shouted. Our heads swivelled to him. His expression was a mixture of emotions: sad, angry, frustrated, confused… Kol looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Elijah-" I went to speak but he sent me a look; one I took as a warning as what might happen if I continued to speak.

"Both of you, enough." He said sternly. I crossed my arms, refusing to look at him. "We have been through enough already. We don't need you two squabbling over irrelevant issues."

"Irre-" I scoffed, not finishing the thought. Elijah stared at me, his eyes begging me to stop. I shook my head and began walking back towards Elijah's vehicle. Kol appeared in front of me. "Move, Kol."

"Sorry, love." He said with a cheeky smirk. I growled, clenching my fists. "Can't let you do that."

"And why not?"

"Because I want to know if what you said is true." Kol said, his face losing all traces of humour. I gulped.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled, trying to get past. He grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides as he stared at me.

"Kol…" Nik warned.

"No." Kol snapped, his eyes never leaving mine. "She won't talk about what happened 300 years ago and now, this? I want to know." I shook my head, tears pooling in my eyes.

"No."

Kol's expression hardened. "Then I am terribly sorry, little sister." His hands quickly came to clutch my head and I cried out in pain as he forced his way into my mind and memories.

"Kol!" Elijah and Nik shouted, each grabbing onto an arm. Unfortunately, they were just a second too late and they were sucked into my memories.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Are you delusional?" I cried, looking between my mother and father. My eyes were red and sore from crying all day yesterday. Henrik's death was a great tragedy in our lives but he would not want this for us. He would say it was wrong. And yet my parents didn't care, only wanting this solution for their own selfish reasons._

" _My darling Ara-" Mother cooed, cupping my face in her hands. I pushed them away, her expression freezing._

" _No. No, this is wrong." I denied, shaking my head. I looked towards my father. "Father, surely you can see that."_

" _You stupid girl!" Mikael roared. I stepped backwards, trying to hide my fear. His face was red from anger and I swallowed. "We are trying to protect this family!"_

" _This is wrong!" I repeated. "It is dark magic. I will not allow you to taint my magic. I will not allow you to_ _ **have**_ _my magic! I want no part in this." I turned, my intention on storming out of our home and informing my siblings what our parents wanted._

 _I never got that far._

 _I cried out in pain as I felt my hair being pulled and I was pulled to the ground. Before I had time to react the breath was knocked out of me as my stomach was kicked._

" _You stubborn child!" My father shouted. I screamed at he kicked my chest. I felt immense pain erupt and just knew that he had broken a rib. "How dare you deny us? How dare you deny your magic?" Another kick to the stomach and a punch across the face. "Do you not care at all for your siblings? Which one will be next, to be taken from us by the beasts? Kol? Finn?" I sobbed as he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was looking him in the eye. "Perhaps Elijah?"_

" _Stop it!" I begged, tears running down my face. Mother was watching from the side, making no move to help. "Stop it please!"_

" _Ah yes, Elijah. Such a pity it would be to lose him." Father sneered. I yelped as he sent me flying to the ground again and another kicked was directed at my back. "Imagine losing Elijah to the wolves! Would you comply then? I'll happily send him off if it will enable you to see reason!"_

" _No more! Please!"_

" _Maybe I'll even send Niklaus along with him! The wolves can finish what they-" I spat in his face, effectively distracting him enough so I could kick him in the face. Scrambling up, I ran towards the opening of our home but when I got close I could not pass through. I panted, slamming my bloody hands onto the barrier._

" _What-?" I breathed and turned around. Mother stood behind me, her hand out and her face expressionless. I stared at her in shock. "What are doing?"_

" _I cannot let you go. You will tell them." She explained._

" _Of course I will! They deserve to know what wretched plans you have-" I was cut off by a slap to the face from Father that sent me tumbling to the ground._

" _You will not!" He yelled. I sobbed as he grabbed my face and pulled it to face his. I cringed away from his furious expression, his eyes blazing. "You will not because I won't allow it! I will not lose another child!" His pushed me back onto the floor and continued to beat me until I was just numb. I couldn't scream; my throat was raw and it hurt. I was sure my arm was broken, and a few ribs as well._

 _Black started to invade my vision. I was moments from passing out when Mother put her hand on Father's shoulder._

" _Enough, Mikael." She said sternly. "She has learned her lesson. We will continue with the plan; the others will turn. We will come for her last." They left, leaving me lying on the floor. I could faintly hear my siblings, though they were far away. I didn't have enough energy to call out to them. I feared I was near death. I am sure Father had this planned._

 _As I lay there, I cried. I sobbed, tears streaming down my filthy face and onto the dirt. My dress was torn, and bloody. My whole body ached, throbbing in time with heartbeat, which was slowing down._

 _Suddenly, the back door opened quietly and I thought that it was Mikael, coming to finish his job. Instead I felt soft, gently hands, turning me over onto my back. Ayana's wise face came into my vision. Her face looked sad and I smiled weakly up at her._

" _What has he done?" She whispered, brushing a piece of blonde hair back from my face. "Sweet Arabella, here." She reached into her sack, pulling out a vial of liquid. I stared at it, wondering what exactly it was._

" _It is the wine your mother has laced with doppelganger blood." She explained. "You will drink it and your father will return to kill you." I gasped, panic evident in my eyes. "Shh, shh." She soothed. She ran her hand over my hair. "I had a feeling that she would ask you. I told her you would refuse but Esther believed you would." She uncorked the vial and helped me tilt my head up. She placed the vial on my lips and I drank the wine slowly, making sure to get every last drop. "Now, Arabella, your father will return and he will drive a sword through your heart. You will be reborn, immortal. I wish that you would not be involved in this but your siblings need you. But be wary, the consequences of this spell are harsh. You will know what to do though."_

" _That is what I told Mother." I whispered, then started coughing. Blood came out of my mouth and I whimpered. Ayana wiped away the blood with a piece of cloth._

" _I taught you well." She smiled. We both looked at the wall when we heard my sister scream. Shouts of my brothers followed. They were all cut off. The sound of a sword slicing flesh could faintly be heard and I cringed. "I must leave. Do not tell them what I have done." She scrambled to her feet and ran to the door._

" _Ayana!" I called out in a raspy voice. She turned to me. I smiled. "Thank you." She blew me a kiss._

" _You are more powerful than you know, Arabella. One day you will know."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"NO!" I screamed, tearing away from Kol's hands and falling over onto my side. My vision was blurry from the tears but I could clearly see my brother's shocked faces.

"Arabella, what… when…" Elijah stuttered, staring at me in utter disbelief. "He beat you? And Mother let him? Because you refused to help?"

I nodded, staring at him through teary eyes. "I was never going to turn. I do not know how I knew, but I had a feeling of the destruction that would follow. I just knew I would lose my powers and I could- I _would not_ let that happen. They were angered. Not the first time." I muttered, forgetting that my brothers were also vampires. My eyes widened when I realized my mistake.

"First time?" Nik said lowly. I sniffled and forced myself to my feet.

"Like I said, Nik, you are not the only one who has suffered at our parents hands." I said brokenly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the worried looks they exchanged.

"Ara-" Elijah started.

But I was already gone.

* * *

I sat on the floor of the shower, my back against the wall. My knees where drawn up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. The hot water beat down on me, effectively turning my skin red. I was numb.

Rebekah had come home and her and Elijah spoke. He was leaving. Leaving Mystic Falls, leaving the family… leaving me.

Kol had left. He had returned home only for a moment to gather what few things he had before walking out the door like it took him no effort.

Klaus and Rebekah were now in the parlour discussing something or other. I was not listening. My mind was someplace else.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _You are more powerful than you know, Arabella. One day you will know." Ayana said softly before she shut the door. I lay there, anticipating my death. I was scared, and worried but I knew that I needed to try. Try and work out a way to deal with whatever comes. Even at the expense of losing my powers…_

 _My head turned back towards the door where Mikael was sure to come through any moment now. My heart hammered in my chest. I was nervous but I trusted Ayana. She always knew what to… do. I caught sight of a small piece of moonstone that Mother had obviously dropped. It lied on the ground, underneath the table where our herbs and ingredients sat. Suddenly, I understood Ayana's words about knowing what to do._

 _If Mikael was coming to kill me, without giving me the wine, then it was his and Esther's plan silence me forever. In doing so, Esther, as my blood, had direct access to my powers._

 _And I would not stand for it._

 _I heard Mikael coming closer and I knew that I did not have much time. Without hesitating, I shakily lifted my hand towards the moonstone and croaked out, "Delego!" I felt my powers shift inside of me, feeling like they were being pulled. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, as Mikael came crashing through the door with the sword clutched tightly in his hand. The blade was stained red, glaring maliciously at me in the dim light._

" _Your turn… Girl." He spat and with quick work, he impaled me with his sword. I gasped, seizing up. He drew it out and stalked out of the room._

 _I lay there, slowly dying, unable to move or do anything. Darkness crept upon me and I wondered if I had done the right thing, hiding my magic._

 _It was getting harder to breathe and as I took in my last, shuddering breath… I saw the moonstone light up._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I came out of the memory, my gaze locating the necklace that sat on the bench where I had put it. It lit up slightly and I smiled.

Yes, I had done the right thing.


	5. Little Friends

**Hey, here's chapter four. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or faved. It's very encouraging. xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four – Little Friends**

"What?" I gasped. Bekah and Nik nodded, their expressions grim. I gulped, my hands running through my hair, a habit I obtained over the years.

"Yes, it seems that another White Oak Tree had sprouted after we left." Nik explained from his place across from me. "Although our sister seems incapable of locating it."

"Well, excuse me for losing track of a tree that we thought had burned _a thousand years ago."_ Rebekah said sarcastically. "I've looked in all the archives and I can't find a single, bloody thing about it."

"Well, look harder."

"I am." Rebekah said. She suddenly grinned, looking very pleased with herself. "That's why I contacted Mayor Lockwood, asking to meet her today at the Grill." Nik and she shared a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, well, while you do that and Nik does… whatever Nik does, I'll be going back to bed." I announced, standing up. Nik suddenly appeared beside me.

"No, you're not." He said, pushing me back down. I glared at him, crossing my arms as he sat in the seat beside me. "We need to talk."

"No, I am not going to talk to Elijah. Or Kol, for that matter."

"Ara…" Nik groaned but I cut him off.

"No. I do not want to speak to them." I said firmly. "I am _extremely_ mad – no, furious at Kol for even thinking about forcing my private memories out of me and Elijah…" I trailed off, my voice cracking. "Elijah left."

Nik's face softened and he sighed, sharing a look with Rebekah. She sighed and leaned forward, her blue eyes searching mine.

"Have you even read the letter he gave you?" She asked.

In truth, no. I knew that if I read the letter then I would forgive him and I didn't want to. He may have only been gone for a few hours but I had only been back for two days after _300 years_. He left me. Kol I could deal with; Rebekah and Niklaus, I could deal with but Elijah… Elijah was my favourite, as much as I deny that I even have one. We had a strong bond and I felt like he just threw it away. Like he didn't even care.

Steeling myself, I took a deep breath and muttered, "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me." I quickly exited the dining room and flashed up to my bedroom. I locked the door and sighed. I didn't want to deal with them, or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to sleep.

I stood up straight, shedding the robe onto the end of my bed. I climbed in and got comfortable. I eyed the letter that had not been moved since I noticed it there when I got out of the shower last night. It sat there, mocking me. I could almost imagine it poking its tongue out at me.

I shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself!_ I reached over to grab the letter and before I could change my mind, I opened it. Unfolding it, I began to read.

 _My lovely Arabella,_

 _Today, I did things that I did not necessarily need to do. All in the name of family._

 _Family, that has been broken beyond repair, and has sinned beyond redemption. Esther was right; we made ourselves monsters. We do unmentionable things to innocent people. We try, but it is never enough._

 _So, with a regretful heart I am leaving. I need to get away and gather my thoughts. I understand that you will be hurt because of my decision but you are always welcome to join me._

 _I am truly sorry for everything you have gone through. I failed as a brother, as your protector the moment Father first hit you. I shoulder have been there, for you and Niklaus. I should have killed him the moment he touched either of you. I failed._

 _I hope one day you can forgive me._

 _I love you, little light. Always and forever._

 _Your brother, Elijah_

I stared at the page, tears in my eyes. He thought he failed as my brother? How? It is not his fault!

Somewhere deep down I understood his need to leave. This family was in ruins and we all try to mend it but to no avail. This family was broken the moment Henrick died.

I fell asleep, curled up with the letter scrunched in my hands.

I woke up a few hours later, feeling a little better. I didn't move though. I was too comfortable. The sheets were soft against my skin and the pillows were light and fluffy. I never wanted to leave.

My sister had other ideas.

 _Rebekah: Meet me at the Grill. I'm with the Salvatores'._

I groaned as I read the text. It didn't occur to me to ask why she was with Stefan and Damon. I didn't want to go! It was dark!

 _Rebekah: Stop whining to yourself and get your ass here!_

"Rude…" I grumbled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I placed the letter back on my bedside table and stood up with a yawn. I would just stay in bed but I did not particularly want to face her wrath. Not today.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I put on a short white dress, with beautiful pink designs at the hem. I had a pair of pink 'pumps', as Rebekah called them and a pink necklace and earrings. Looking in my mirror, I chuckled when I saw how much pink I was wearing. I looked like a typical 21st century girl.

The shame.

It didn't take me long to get to the Grill. I wondered why Rebekah even called me here then I realized I was talking about my sister. She probably caused some trouble.

I quickly realized I was right. Just as I stepped out of the car and put on my coat, Stefan came storming out of the Grill with an irritated expression on his face. I soon realized why, when Damon and Rebekah followed. I slammed my car door shut and quickly sped over in front of Stefan and slapped him. He stumbled back a few steps, clearly surprised. I grinned cheekily at him.

"Hello!" I chirped, hands in pockets. "That was for daggering my brother. What has my sister done now?"

Stefan's lips twitched. "It's not just your sister and I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's your brother. You've heard about their… escapades, I assume?" I said, stepping to the side. He started walking again, this time much slower and I joined him. "It's alright, all is forgiven."

Stefan wrinkled his nose. "Oh, I heard. And I vomit." I chuckled. "Thanks."

"So, what are they doing then?" I knew exactly what Rebekah wanted but I didn't understand what it had to do with these two. I'm not sure I wanted to know.

Stefan looked ahead of us, the irritation on his face from before returning. "Well," He started. "When I drink human blood, I tend to go a little…"

"Crazy?" I offered. He sent me a look but still smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. "And suddenly, all I can think about is blood. How it would taste, how it would feel to drain that person dry." He took a deep breath. "Damon seems to think he can fix it, claiming I need to learn to control it and blah, blah, blah."

"And why don't you?" I asked. "I realize that it must be incredibly hard for you but your brother does make some sense. If you learn to control the bloodlust, you'll be able to feed without killing."

"I just don't know if it's worth the risk."

"But the certainty of going on a blood binge is?" I said, as more of a statement. Stefan looked at me for a second, seeming to contemplate what I said. It didn't last very long because suddenly, the scent of blood filled the air. I watched Stefan, concerned as he stopped, his expression turning angry as he turned around and flashed over to his brother. He ripped him off the poor girl he was feeding on.

"Damon stop!" He growled. Rebekah caught the girl as she passed out.

Damon wiped at his mouth and he let his true face slip away. "Sorry brother, its dinner time. Have a bite."

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded. His eyes were trained on the blood running down the girl's neck. I started walking forward in case he tried something. It was clear that Damon and my sister would not stop him from doing something careless, but I would if I had to.

"Tough love, Stefan. You're never going to survive this cold turkey thing, you never do." Damon said.

"Damon is right, Stefan." I agreed hesitantly. I looked at Rebekah and she just shrugged, a smile on the corner of her lips. I rolled my eyes, turning my focus back to Stefan.

"See!" Damon exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "Even Mini Mikaelson agrees! Time to get this monkey off your back."

Stefan shook his head, his whole body tense. "No, no."

"Feed or I'll let Rebekah have her way with her. You know she'll kill her."

"You know I will." Rebekah teased, a lazy smirk on her face. I glared at her. She was not making this any easier.

"Then her blood will be on your hands." Damon said. He brushed the hair away from the girl's neck, showing off the open wound. I felt my own veins starts to feel strained and my gums started to hurt but I pushed it down. I needed to focus on Stefan. "Or you can have a little drink, save her life. Come on, Stefan. You were the one that said you didn't want any more innocent lives slaughtered. Save her. Go on, have a bite. I snatched, you eat, I'll erase. Hell, I'll even heal her for you."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. His gaze flickered to me and I didn't even flinch at the hard glare he was sending my way. I was older and more powerful, despite my younger appearance. "You know what blood does to him. Why encourage it?"

"I'm doing it because he lets it control him." He looked back at Stefan. "You always have. I'm just here to help you learn how to fight it." He was pushed away by Stefan with a growl. Stefan's eyes never left the girl's neck and he was breathing heavily.

"This is rubbish." Rebekah sighed. She swung the girl around to face her and let her fangs come through. My eyes widened as she bent down but was forced away by Stefan. She stumbled back but I did not look at her. My eyes were on Stefan. He stared at her for a moment, then his eyes flicked to mine. He looked like he was pleading me for what to do. I hesitated, questioning what I should say. Then I nodded.

He didn't waste a second.

He latched onto her neck and I turned away from the gruesome sight. Damon had a satisfied smirk on his face as he waved us off.

"I got it from here." he said. "Go ahead."

"The night's just getting started." Rebekah whined. I rolled my eyes at her childish behaviour.

"Scram! No one likes a lurker."

Rebekah glared at him. "You're a real arse, you know?" Damon shrugged, his eyes never leaving his feeding brother.

He said, "So I'm told." Rebekah sneered and started walking away. She looked at me but I shook my head.

"No, I'm staying." I said. She nodded and flashed out of sight. I turned back to the brothers to see Damon frowning at me.

"What did I say?" He asked. "Leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said firmly, staring him down. He shifted underneath my gaze. "Stefan will most likely end up trying to hurt you because you will cut off his blood supply. It might come in handy to have an Original vampire that is 1000 years old." He scowled but otherwise ignored me. He turned back to his brother and the poor girl, who was growing weaker by the second. Her heart was starting to slow down and her skin was turning pale.

"Alright," Damon exclaimed. He put a hand on Stefan's shoulder but was ignored. "That's enough. Come on, you're going to bleed her dry." Stefan continued to drink, ignoring his brother.

Damon looked over at me and I sighed, stepping forward and placing a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Stefan, if you don't stop you're going to drain her." I said gently. His movements slowed but he continued to suck her blood. I tightened my grip on his shoulder and yanked him away. Damon caught the girl, staring at me in shock. "Enough! Hey, you want to fight your bloodlust or do you want to fight me? I can tell you which will be easier." I said sternly when he went to attack me. Stefan's eyes were wide with crazed hunger and blood surrounded his open mouth. He panted, body rigid. I heard Damon bite his wrist and assumed he was healing the girl. Stefan's eyes followed his movements. "Stefan, look at me." I demanded softly. He followed my orders. I smiled gently. "You did it. You stopped." His eyes widened but his triumph was short lived.

"What are you doing?"

We all stopped to look at the entrance of the alleyway and I winced. Elena and Matt were standing at the entrance, both with looks of horror on their faces. Stefan turned around, much to my dismay and Elena's eyes widened in disbelief. "Stefan?" He reached up and wiped the blood of his mouth, though he smudged it more than erased it.

"Elena."

"What are you three doing?" She cried.

"Relax, Elena." Damon said in a bored tone. He laid the girl on the ground and stood up, facing Elena. "Just a little experiment. No need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be."

Matt pulled at her arm but she did not move. "Elena, let's just go." She didn't listen. "Elena!"

"Elena, you should go." I said quietly. Her eyes flicked to me and I saw pure disgust in her eyes. Obviously her opinion of me is quite clear. "Let Matt take you home." She stared at me for a moment longer but eventually Matt dragged her away. I breathed out deeply and closed my eyes.

"So… that's going to take a little time."

"Damon!" I groaned, watching Stefan run away. He sighed.

"Stefan! Wait, Stefan!"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair before following the Salvatores.

What a night so far…

* * *

I knocked gently on the front door of the Boarding House. Damon was called away to help a friend, Alaric I believe and directed me to their home. I was surprised that Damon didn't go to his brother first but I suppose Damon was the last person Stefan wanted to see. I'm sure Stefan was not in the mood to see me either.

I knocked again but this time the door opened, revealing Stefan. His hair was wet, so I assumed he had a shower. Not that I blamed him.

"Hello." I smiled weakly. Stefan stared at me, his face stoic. I swallowed. "Damon's… somewhere, I'm not entirely sure. He gave me your address. May I come in?" Stefan nodded and opened the door wider, allowing me to step in. I looked around the entrance quickly, taking in the warm colours and antique furniture. Shaking my head, I turned back to Stefan. "Stefan, I-"

"Thank you."

"P-pardon?" I stuttered. Stefan's lips twitched and he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Thank you." He repeated. I stared at him. "You, ah, helped me. Tonight. When I pulled away from that girl, all I could think of was to latch back on. Everything around me went away and that was the only thing that mattered. Then you stepped in and…" He paused, gazing at me. I was suddenly swept up into a hug. "I did it. You pulled me off and you helped me realize that maybe…"

"Your brother isn't that much of an arse?" I offered, the side of my face resting on his chest. He chuckled, tightening his hold on me. "You did well. It doesn't matter how you stopped, it's that you did." He didn't respond, just kissed my hair. I grinned.

I left not ten minutes later, kissing Stefan on the cheek and nodding at Damon who just walked through the door. I was smiling the entire way home. I was happy that I had at least one friend in this town. Elena hated me, the reason unknown to me and Damon did not trust me. I could only guess that all of Elena's friends did not like me as well, which is a shame because I really wanted to be friends with Caroline. Nik is intrigued by her and I want to know why.

I pulled into the driveway of our home and frowned in confusion when I saw an unfamiliar car parked in front of our house. I got out and quickly made my way up to the front door.

"Nik?" I called out as I entered. "Rebekah?" I shrugged off my coat and hung it on the coat rack. I looked in the hallway mirror and brushed my fingers through my blonde hair. As I brought my hand down I accidentally knocked my keys off of the table. Sighing, I lean down to pick them up. When I stood back up I let out a surprised gasp but I was thrown across the room before I could react. I went to stand back up, growling at the threat but I was pinned down, arms either side of my head.

"What the-?" I breathed out.

"Aw, come on Sunshine, don't tell me you've forgotten me."

I gasped, eyes lifting to my attackers face. Strong shoulders covered by a long sleeved red shirt, fitting the hard muscle underneath. Wispy brown hair fell over his eyes and a cheeky smile lit up his face as he grinned down at me.

"Roger?" I exclaimed. A grin appeared on my face when he nodded.

"In the flesh."

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed. I broke free of his hold and tackled him in a hug, my arms winding themselves around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me onto his lap. "Oh, I can't believe it's you!" A few tears escaped my eyes and I buried my face into his neck, sniffling.

"Well, I hope those are happy tears." He chuckled. I laughed and nodded. "I missed you, Sunshine."

"I missed you too, Roger." I whispered. We sat like that for a few minutes before I pulled back. I cupped his face, taking in all the little details I had missed for so long. His hair was shorter than when I last saw him but he still looked very handsome.

"How did you find me?" I asked. He smirked and looked over my shoulder. I swivelled around and beamed at my brother and sister, who were smiling at us. "You contacted him?"

"When you were asleep the first night you got back, Klaus called me." Roger explained. "We've kept in touch since you disappeared. It seemed your siblings made it their job to be my babysitter." He sent a look at Nik who shrugged.

"I didn't know if my sister was alive or dead but either way, if I didn't at least try and look out for you then she would have found some way to come torture me." Nik teased. I gave a watery chuckle and nodded.

"Damn right." I agreed, turning back into the hug. Roger laughed, patting me on the back.

"Right, get off. You're crushing my legs."

"Are you calling me fat?" I mocked-gasped, pulling away from him. He shrugged and pushed me off of him, standing up. I laughed and accepted the hand that was offered, standing up beside my best friend.

He pinched my side and I squealed, squirming away from him. "Oh, yes. The fat on your body is astounding." I rolled my eyes but nothing could keep the grin off my face. I was so happy.

"All right you two." Rebekah sighed, but she was also smiling. "Go to bed. We have something on tomorrow." I blew her a kiss as she walked up the stairs. Nik followed but paused, and turned to look at us. He smirked before saying, "Please, no funny business." I gasped but he was gone before I could say anything… or harm him. I glared at Roger who was biting his lip, a grin on his face.

"It's not funny."

"Oh come on, Sunshine." He said, pulling me to him so my back was against his chest. I bit my lip as he brushed away my hair from my neck and placed a soft kiss there. "You know, you've enjoyed our… funny business in the past." I giggled when he blew on my neck. I pushed him away, rolling my eyes at his grinning face.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs and to my room. "I need a shower."

"Together?"

"Roger!"

I went to sleep that night, my body intertwined with Roger's, dreaming of when we first met.

 _ **Flasback 1323**_

 _I hummed as I walked through the village, smiling at any strangers I made eye contact with. I could practically hear the blood pumping in their veins but I ignored it, focusing on different objects or what game the children were playing. Elijah, Rebekah, Nik and Kol finally allowed me out after a week inside. I didn't know how long we would be staying here but I quite liked this village. Everyone was so pleasant and the woman were treated well, unlike the last village._

 _I was so engrossed with a charming bracelet at a stall that an elderly woman was at that I almost missed the scent of blood that filled the air. I stiffened; there seemed to be quite a bit of it._

 _Bidding the woman goodbye, I hurried along the streets, trying to locate where the smell was coming from. I stopped outside a small but sweet home._

" _Devil!" I heard a woman screech. I glanced around, making sure no one was around. "Get out of my home!"_

" _Mother, please!"_

 _Swiftly, I walked to the front door and knocked. I heard footsteps hurry to the door and it was pulled open by an older woman. Her hair was a mess and she was shaking from fright._

" _Hello." I said politely. I leant forward and looked into her eyes. "Please invite me in."_

" _Come in." She whispered, still shaken. I smiled gently at her, trying to assure her that she was safe. As I entered though, the smell of blood filled my sense and before I could stop it my true face started to reveal itself. The woman screamed, backing away from me with terror written in her eyes._

" _Demon! You are like that monster impersonating my son!" She sobbed. "Out!" I flashed towards her and she screamed again, tears running down her face._

" _Mother!" I turned to see a young man, no older than twenty years, come into the front room. He was covered in blood from head to toe and he looked at me in panic. "What are you doing?"_

" _Hush now." I said softly. "I am not going to hurt your mother." I turned back to her and she cried out as I cupped her face in my hands._

" _Please, I have two little daughters!" She begged. I frowned._

" _I am not here to injure or kill, miss." I said, leaning forward. Her eyes locked with mine. "Who is your son?"_

" _Roger Smith." She said in a monotone voice. "He has been missing for two moons."_

" _She is right." The boy behind me whispered. I glanced at his frame, noticing the tears running down his face. "I was taken by a demon of the night. I only came back to see my family… I was hungry and… I – I… killed my father." He shuddered, sobs taking over his body. I smiled sadly, understanding his grief and turned back to the woman._

" _Where are your daughters?"_

" _They are out back."_

 _I nodded and leant forward once again. "You will fall asleep. When you awaken, you will not remember any of what has happened today. Your husband will be gone but he is searching for your missing son. After three moons you will declare him missing and presumed dead. You will mourn with your daughters but know that your husband is in peace. You son is not a demon; he is at peace as well. Know that he loves you and you will remember him each time the sun rises in the morning. He will always be watching, as will I." She slowly sank into sleep and I carried her into the small bed, laying her gently down. When I returned, Roger was still on the floor, crying tears._

" _Shh." I soothed, kneeling down next to him. I reached up and wiped a tear. "What age are you?"_

" _Twenty, Miss." He whispered. I nodded._

" _Do you know who turned you?" I asked. He shook his head._

" _I snuck out when the sun had set, to get my mother these beautiful flowers. I was attacked but then they turned me. I knew from the stories what they were but they left before I woke again." He explained. I frowned; what vampire could do that? "I awoke to an elderly man leaning over me and I killed him. I have been travelling for few days when I finally came home. My parents welcomed me into their home again but then Father cut himself on his knife… I was so hungry!" He slammed his hands down onto the ground, self-loathing written on his face._

" _Hush. It is okay." I said softly. He looked up at me. "We have all done some terrible things. Would you like me to teach you how to live? As a vampire?"_

" _Of course." He agreed immediately._

" _Then come." I said brightly, standing up. I held out my hand to him and he hesitantly took it. "We shall go back to my home and clean you up. Perhaps my siblings could aid us."_

" _You are bright." He commented. "Like sunshine." I grinned at him, squeezing his hand. "That is what I shall call you. The girl who saved me from myself."_

" _We all need a little light to show us the way." I said softly. He smiled, looking a little happier than the before. I was determined to make sure he never stops smiling; that he see this as a chance to live again and experience the world. I will remain by his side until he no longer needs me._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I'll never not need you." Roger murmured into my hair, waking me up. I smiled and gently kissed his neck.

"Go to sleep, Roger." I whispered tiredly. "And stay out of my head."

"No promises, Sunshine."


	6. Little Cats

**Here is chapter five! I've had such a good response to this story. I know I update pretty quickly but that's because I always have the next chapter written before I post. If I don't I end up feeling pressured to write and then I don't want to write.**

 **Hope you like this. Ask me anything if you want to know something. :) xx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Little Cats**

"So, where exactly are we going, Rebekah?" Roger questioned. We in Rebekah's car, on our way to the Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser. Rebekah was still trying to find any trace of the White Oak Tree. I, personally, thought the more attention we drew to it, the more likely any enemies we had (which is quite a bit) would hear about it. Being the youngest, I was just shooed off when I voiced my opinion.

"We are going to Wickery Bridge." Rebekah stated. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He said sarcastically. "Why do you care?"

Rebekah shot him a look in the rear view mirror. Roger and I were in the back. "That bridge is made out of wood of a particular tree. If it's the tree I am looking for, it will be set afire." Roger opened his mouth but I shook my head, silently telling him that I would explain later.

"Is the Mayor there?" I asked. Rebekah nodded. "And you think she will tell you what you need to know?"

"Of course." Rebekah said as if it was obvious. "She is very much about keeping peace with our family. She won't do anything to upset us." I rolled my eyes.

"More like if she does, you and Nik kill everyone she knows."

"You're catching on."

I poked my tongue out at her but she only grinned. Roger chuckled.

"God, I forgot the teasing in this family." He laughed. "Leave your poor siblings alone, Sunshine."

I grinned. "I will, now that I have you to torment." He groaned but I only laughed.

We soon pulled up next to a line of car. As we got out, I could see workers carrying object to and fro. Lots of volunteers were scattered around. It seemed as if half the town had shown up.

"So," Roger sighed, swinging an arm around each of our shoulders. "Why are we here? I was planning to spend the day seducing your sister, Rebekah." I scoffed and Rebekah rolled her eyes, shrugging out from under his arm.

"And were you planning to fail?" Rebekah asked, smiling. "Because I'd most likely find you on the floor with a broken neck."

Roger laughed. "Nah, Sunshine can't resist me." He sent me a cheeky grin and I rolled my eyes. Rebekah sighed and Roger's green eyes snapped to her. "Don't tell me your jealous, Bekah? You want me in your bed?"

"Careful Roger." Rebekah said, her eyes on somewhere else but she smirked. "Just because you are Ara's best friend does not mean I won't hesitate to snap your neck. In any case, it's 500 years overdue." She waved at us as she walked swiftly towards Mayor Lockwood, who was running around talking to everybody.

I glared up at Roger. "What?" He asked. "She so wanted me, Sunshine!" I scoffed but couldn't contain the grin on my face. I've missed him so much.

We walked around for a bit, talking about anything and everything. The thing with Roger was that I felt like I could say anything and he would just listen. He wouldn't judge, he wouldn't say anything; he would listen. He tells me everything and I tell him everything. He knows about Mikael, the beatings… My own siblings didn't even know. He was my best friend (and occasional lover).

"So, Arabella Mikaelson," Roger started. "When do I get to meet Stefan?"

"How do you know about Stefan?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"I met him briefly in the twenties. I was visiting your brother and sister in Chicago." He explained. We walked past the stage where Mayor Lockwood was making a speech, a fake smile on her face. "He was… pretty intense."

I nodded, sighing. "I know. He told me about the ripper. He hates it. He is like you were when I first met you. The hunger just overtakes him and he can't control it."

Roger grinned. "Well then, I must have a chat with Stefan. Tell him to listen to you. And your brother. You got me on the right track."

"Well, Nik's ways were unconventional." I commented.

"Not for me." Roger said. "I had beautiful women sleeping with me and feeding on them at the same time. It was ecstasy!" He moaned, tilting his head back. I pinched his side.

"He was demoralizing women!"

"Well you weren't exactly innocent either!" He exclaimed. "You seduced men into your bed like it was going out of fashion!"

"I was not!" I laughed. He poked me in the cheek.

"Boo you whore!"

"Stop!" I giggled, pushing him away from me. He laughed, shoving his hands into his jean pockets. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly paused. He stopped walking. I turned to look at him and he was watching someone a few meters away. "What?"

"Is that Sage?" He asked, pointing behind me. My eyes widened and I flipped around, eyes locating the bright red-haired woman. She had a long black coat on and she was talking to Damon. My eyes narrowed.

"What is she doing here?" I murmured to myself.

Roger shrugged. "I don't know but I suggest we go over there. You sister is stalking towards her." Rebekah indeed was, her blonde hair flying around her furiously as she stormed towards Sage. I growled and strutted forward, weaving in between the crowd. Rebekah beat us to her.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Rebekah said, a sneer on her face. Sage's eyes flashed but she smiled tightly.

Damon looked between them, sensing the tension, but obviously couldn't resist making a comment.

"Easy there, Rebekah. You know she used to beat men for sport."

"She was always quite common."

Sage shifted, the fake smile still on her face. "Rebekah. What a happy surprise." I came to a stop beside my sister, Roger behind me. Her eyes flickered to me. "And Arabella."

"Hello Sage." I said politely. She nodded but like me, her body was stiff. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother carted him around in." I stiffened and felt Roger's hand on back, rubbing soothing patterns to calm me down.

"Mm, Finn, you just missed him." Rebekah sighed. "He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going."

Sage suddenly brightened up a bit. "He probably went looking for me."

Rebekah shrugged. "Or quite possibly forgot all about you."

"I doubt that."

"Look, Sage," I interrupted. Rebekah was going to end up causing a scene and I just wanted to spend the day with Roger, so the sooner I get Sage out of the way, the better. "Finn left. We don't know where he went or is, he wouldn't tell us. We've been a little… busy." _Yeah, busy trying to stop our mother from murdering us with the air of your lover._

Of course, Rebekah had to step in, saying, "Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." And then stalking off. I sighed, sharing a look with Roger who grinned.

"Goodbye Sage." I said quietly. I didn't even bother to look at her as I walked away. When we were far enough away I let out a frustrated groan. "God! She makes me want to pull my hair out!"

"Please don't." Roger said with a charming grin. I glared at him and he held his hands up in a surrender motion. "Alright, alright. Sorry." I sighed, pulling him into a hug.

"She is insane." I mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what Finn sees in her."

"Don't worry about it, love." Roger said, kissing my hair. He rubbed my back soothingly. "Let's just forget it. Come on, we can go and track down Stefan."

I chuckled, pulling back from the hug. "You seem to really want to see Stefan, don't you?" Roger only winked and pulled me over to Rebekah's car. I sent her a text, telling her I was stealing her car before hopping in.

"He is probably at the boarding house." I said, pulling out and onto the road. "He hasn't been out much because of, you know… the bloodlust." Roger nodded.

"Oh, trust me, I get it."

"His brother seems to think just letting him loose will do the trick." I scoffed. "Easy for him. He has incredible control for a vampire. Unfortunately, Stefan doesn't."

"And either did I." Roger murmured. I smiled sympathetically at him. "I tore into anything with a vein."

"And now you can walk into a crowd full of people and not even have the itch to feed." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah."

We pulled into the driveway of the Boarding House a few minutes later. Damon's car was still gone, so he was still at the bridge. There was another car as well. I frowned, wondering who it could be.

Roger whistled. "Nice place."

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door. As I went to knock it was swung open, revealing a flustered Elena. I paused, my hand still in the air. It was silent, both of us just staring at each other.

Roger coughed and held out his hand to Elena. "Since she's being a rude bitch, I'm Roger." He said, plastering on a smile. She hesitantly reached forward and shook his hand.

"Elena."

"Oh, I was hoping it was Katerina so I could kill you." He shrugged. "Win some, lose some." I bit my lip to contain my laughter as Elena's face went white. She glared at me and pushed past us. I waited until she had got into her car before laughing. Roger looked at me with a raised eyebrow, an amused smirk on his face. "Was it something I said?"

"Do you have any tact?" I asked, walking inside. I grinned when he shook his head.

"Nope, lost it back when I met you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and called out, "Stefan!" He poked his head around a corner and smiled.

"Hey, come in." He said, ducking back in. I shed my coat, as did Roger and walked into the living room. Stefan was standing up, drinking what smelt like human blood. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't." He muttered, taking a sip. I placed my coat of the back of the lounge and placed a hand on my hip.

"I didn't say anything." I said. I watched him put down the glass, albeit a little stiffly, and stuff his hands in his pockets. I hummed under my breath. "I actually wanted to introduce you to someone." Roger stepped forward, once again holding out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Roger." He said, grinning mischievously. I frowned; what is he up to?

Stefan grasped his hand, shaking it. "Stefan."

"I know. We met briefly in the twenties."

"That's, uh," Stefan chuckled and shrugged apologetically. "That's a bit of a blur. Sorry." Roger waved him off, walking around to sit on the lounge.

"It's fine. To be honest I don't remember much from 1345 to 1352. All the blood, the women," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "The sex." I rolled my eyes, walking forward to stand behind him.

"And who got you off the blood?" I asked him. He pretended to think for a moment before pointing up at me. I grinned. "Me. Correct."

"You only got me off tearing out people's throat, love, not the women or sex."

"Or men, for that matter." I muttered. Stefan cracked a grin from beside me and I smiled back.

"Ah, don't patronize me, Sunshine." He said sweetly. He shuffled in his seat so he face Stefan. "This one is quite the little minx when she wants to be. Seduced me into bed, she did."

I scoffed. "As if you didn't want it." I jumped over the back, landing next to him. He winked at me.

"I never said I didn't."

"So wait," Stefan interrupted, coming to sit on the coffee table in front of us. "How do you two know each other? Are you together?"

"Only sometimes." Roger teased. I hit him on the back of the head.

"We've been close friends for over 500 years." I explained to Stefan. "I helped him through what you're going through."

Stefan froze. "What?"

Roger nodded. "Yep," He said, grabbing my hand. "I was consumed by the urge to feel and kill. Ara and her family helped me out."

"But you weren't a ripper, were you?" Stefan grumbled sadly. I reached over and placed my hand on his arm, squeezing in reassurance. He smiled gratefully at me and I sat back.

"No, I was more of a…" Roger paused, searching for the right word. "Shredder."

"Shredder?"

"Yeah." Roger agreed. "I would literally shred them to pieces. It made for some horrible clean ups, I tell you. And all the compelling!" He groaned, pretending to faint onto my lap. I rolled my eyes, flicking him on the forehead.

"Stop exaggerating." I chastised. "And enough talk about ripping and shredding. It makes my head hurt." Roger rolled his eyes but complied by asking something else, though extremely inappropriate.

"So… Have you two had sex yet?"

"What!" Stefan exclaimed at the same time I screeched, "Roger!" He only shrugged.

"I was only asking."

"Oh my…" I muttered, covering my face with my hands. I shouldn't really be surprised; this _is_ Roger I am talking about.

Stefan laughed at my reaction. I was glad he seemed to react well to my best friend's comment.

"Why would I have slept with her?" Stefan asked him. He raised his eyebrows, sitting up.

"Because she's gorgeous and you two seem to have that sexual tension in the air?" Roger said in a tone that made it seem like it was obvious. "And she knows what she's doing."

"Please stop talking." I pleaded. Stefan shook his head, grinning at my horrified expression.

"No, please don't." He said brightly. "I want to hear all her little secrets."

Roger grinned at him. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"This was a mistake." I whimpered, hiding my face. "Go away!" They both chuckled.

"Aw, come on Sunshine," Roger said, pulling me onto his lap. I glared at him. "We were just playing around."

"Where are my brother's when I need them?" I said to myself. Roger rolled his eyes.

"They wouldn't care about me, love. Stefan, however, they might have an issue with."

Stefan snorted, eyes flickering to mine. "Yeah, I figured." I remembered the night of the ball and Elijah threatening him.

Roger shifted, looking between us, confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I giggled. "Stefan asked me to dance and Elijah… Kind of… Well…"

"Threaten to kill me in a painful way?" Stefan offered. Roger let out a bark of laughter.

"Sounds like Elijah." He chuckled, shaking his head. I laughed, not noticing Stefan smiling at us, his eyes bright with happiness.

We stayed like that for a while, Roger and I telling stories about our time together. Stefan told us about his adventures with his best friend, a girl named Lexi. Eventually, Roger stood up, claiming to the need to make a call. Stefan directed him towards his room. I stood up.

"I'll come as well." I smirked at Stefan. "Have a little snoop." He chuckled and we walked up the stairs, finding Stefan's room with ease. I gazed around the room. It was like the rest of the boarding house, only with about a million diaries on the bookshelf. Roger was already on the phone, talking with a woman called Stacey. He told me about her; she was someone from Australia who lived in his apartment in Sydney. She sounded lovely from what he told me.

I sat down on the bed gently, running my hands over the quilt.

"Done." Roger sighed. He waved his phone at me. "Got to keep reminding her that she has a rent to pay." He sat down next to me and I stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and smiled weakly. "Can't a girl stare at her hot friend without being questioned?"

"No, because that usually means that she wants to do something to that 'hot friend'." He said cheekily. I went to stand up but was pushed back down and suddenly, Roger was on top of me. I raised any eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, only leaned forward. My breathing hitched as he grazed his nose along my jawline. He placed a kiss at my ear, causing me to shiver. I could feel him grin and I pushed him lightly.

"Don't tease." I whispered. Roger chuckled, returning up. His breath ghosted over my lips and I shut my eyes, breathing deeply.

"But it's so much fun, Sunshine." He whispered before placing his lips on mine. It was soft for just a second, then he pressed harder. I moaned lowly, bringing my arms up to wrap around his neck. I tugged at his hair and he growled in the back of his throat.

I pulled back, panting. He pouted and I couldn't help but smile.

"No here." I said quietly. He huffed but got off me. Before I could move he picked me up and flashed up down to the car. I squealed as he placed me in the passenger seat, already driving. I looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"I'm a horny bastard." Was all he said. I laughed, shaking my head.

In no time at all we returned to my home and got out quickly. We flashed up into my bedroom, lips attached and clothing coming off. Soon, we were only in our underwear.

"God, I've missed this." Roger moaned, lips on my neck. "Jump." I obeyed, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his hips. We were soon lost in a flurry of immense pleasure.

We lay in bed afterwards, my head on his chest and his arms around me. We were both naked and still breathless from before.

"I can't tell you how much pain I was in when I heard what happened." Roger murmured. "I was down for a few years, thinking I would never see you again. Elijah came to see me a few times, as did Rebekah and Klaus. They were mourning but Elijah said that you'd want them to look out for me. In a way, it made me feel worse."

"How so?"

"I wasn't there." He whispered, tears feeling his eyes. I frowned, snuggling in deeper to him. "You were always there for me. I was late and you were gone. If I had just arrived when I was supposed to…" He shook his head. I leaned up, resting my chin on his chest so I could look at him.

"It's not like you could have taken Mikael on, Roger." I said softly.

"I know. But I would have distracted him long enough for you to get out."

"But then I wouldn't have you." I said, kissing his chest. He smiled and pressed me closer. He soon drifted to sleep and I just lay there, thinking about how lucky I was, to have a friend like him.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Elena Gilbert walked up the stairs of her guardian's loft. She was worried for him but felt confident that Bonnie would help. Bonnie had to; she couldn't stand losing someone else.

"Missed you at the house."

Elena jumped, startled and swivelled around to face Stefan, who was leaning against the doorframe. Seeing Elena's confused expression, he elaborated. "Alaric told me you'd here."

"You made yourself perfectly clear this morning, Stefan. You don't want to be around me." Elena grumbled, walking to Alaric's front door. "Although apparently you want to be around Arabella and her friends." Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't bring Arabella into this, Elena." He snapped. "She has been nothing but pleasant." It was true; Arabella had been nothing but nice to him, even after he and his brother tried daggering her family.

"Yeah, to find out what you're up to!"

"Get over it Elena." He warned. She stared at him and he sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just can't be who you want me to be right now. I'm not in control."

 _But with her, you are._ Elena wanted to say but she bit her tongue. She didn't want to drive Stefan away any more than he already was. "So then what are you doing here?" She entered Alaric's loft, Stefan quickly following.

"I uh – I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." He said, turning on the lights. "Founding families were always pretty good about destroy their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

Elena turned to him, annoyance in her eyes. "So she was a psychopath. I get it." She wondered why he was telling her this. Was it just to scare her or annoy her?

Stefan huffed impatiently. "She was under suicide watch." Elena paused her movements. "No personal effects, no jewellery."

Elena turned to him, surprise and worry written on her face.

"Wait, so you're saying that the violent behaviour can still happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" She asked. Stefan nodded, looking a little defeated. Elena took a deep breath.

Well, that is a problem.

 **1** **st** **Person**

When I woke up it was dark outside and Roger was gone. I heard my shower running, so I guess he's having one. Yawning, I slipped on my pyjama shorts and Roger's shirt before exiting my room. The house seemed empty, but I could hear Rebekah and Nik in the kitchen. Their voices were low so I couldn't make out what they were saying. They stopped when I entered.

"Hello." I yawned, walking over to the fridge. I pulled out a blood bag and opened it, not bothering to poor it into a cup. I went and leaned against Nik, who wrapped an arm around me.

"Hello, little light." His eyes glanced over my attire and he smirked. "Had fun?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. Rebekah laughed.

"Say I'm the best sister in the world." She sighed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I looked at funny.

"Why? I'd be lying." I teased. She poked her tongue out at me and Nik chuckled at the both of us.

"I found out where the White Oak Tree was." She said proudly. "And I burned it."

"After she slept with Damon Salvatore." Nik put in. I choked on blood.

"What?" I coughed. I stared at a sheepish Rebekah. "Again?"

Nik's arm dropped from my shoulders and he looked between us. "What do you mean again?"

"Thank you, Ara." Bekah grumbled. I smiled apologetically, acting innocent. "Don't be so innocent! I know what you were doing up there."

"Ah, if you're really that jealous Rebekah you are welcome to my bed at any time." Roger stated, walking into the kitchen in pants and no shirt. He snatched my blood bag from me, ignoring my protests.

Rebekah sneered. "No thanks."

"One day." He said wistfully, sitting down next to Bekah on the island. He kissed the side of her head and looked over at my brother. "You're welcome too, Klaus."

"Sorry, mate." Nik said, taking a sip of bourbon. "I don't swing that way. Rest assured if I did, you'd be in my bed in a second." Roger winked and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Okay, okay." I pushed Nik away, making him laugh. "Enough flirting you two. Bekah, how'd you find out where the tree was? It took you days just to find out who cut it down." Rebekah shifted at my question.

"Sage got into my head while I was sleeping." She growled. She shook her head, her straight hair flying around. "She told Damon what I was looking for. His family cut the tree down; they owned the logging mills back then."

"So, how _did_ you find out where the tree was?" Roger asked. "I mean, Damon wouldn't want you knowing he knew what you were looking for, right?"

Bekah smirked. "But Sage did."

"Sage?" I repeated. Bekah nodded.

"Damon told her where it was. She found out through him that we were all linked still-"

"Must do something about that." Nik murmured.

"-and realized what it meant. So she told me and viola, no more white oak tree." Rebekah finished. I smiled.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Now all we need to do is get rid of that bond and we can all calm down."

"Where are your brother and sister?" Roger asked me the next day. I sat in a spare room where Nik had bought me a piano. I loved music; dancing and playing. Like Nik, I was more of an artistic sort of person. My frustrations were sent out with music. Singing had been my only companion for 300 years. It was closed to my heart.

"They went off to find Finn." I answered, eyes not moving from the piano keys. "They wouldn't tell me where, most likely because I would rip his head off if I saw him and I feel like keeping my head on."

"Woah Tiger! Calm down." Roger said, frowning. He sat down on the stool, one leg each side. "He must have really pissed you off."

"He did!" I said in desperate tone. Roger gave me a look and I sighed, pausing my playing. I leant my elbows on the keys, giving off a horrid sound; seemed appropriate for the mood. "I mean, I feel… angry? Betrayed?"

"So many emotion that you can't label one of them?"

"Yes!" I cried. Roger chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Sunshine." He said rubbing my arm. "You'll be unlinked soon." I nodded, head resting on his shoulder. I knew he was right; I was just angry. Soon, it will be all over.

"We should go back to Italy." I stated. Roger looked down at me, grinning.

"I still have that nice place in Florence." He said and I grinned, thinking back on how much fun we had there. It was beautiful city back then; I'm sure it's a beautiful city now too.

"It's settled." I said, standing up. I could hear a car pull up in the driveway. "Once this is all over, we are going to Italy for however long it takes to make me forget about my horrid mother."

"Amen!" Roger cheered. I laughed and walked out of the room, leaving Roger. I saw Sage pace back and forth along the hallway, playing with her hair. I stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I am certain that Finn still loves you," I started, watching her grin. "But he is different now. Mother came back and linked us and he _knew._ He knew the risks. He won't have changed his mind in a couple days." I left her to her thoughts, skipping down the steps. I heard Finn say that we couldn't force him to comply. I scoffed, coming down the last couple steps.

"Oh, look," I said conversationally. Finn glared at me from the floor. "You bought a dog." Nik let out a laugh and Rebekah cracked a smile. I only smirked at Finn.

"You can't force me to help you." Finn repeated, shaking his head.

"Oh I most likely could," Nik said, staring down at Finn. "But why force when I could persuade."

He gestured to Sage as she came down the steps. Finn's eyes widened and he went slack.

"Hello Finn."

"Sage." Finn breathed. Sage smiled and they ran to each other, hugging each other tightly. In any other circumstance, I would be happy for my brother, but all things considering…

"What do you know, true love prevails." Rebekah commented in bored tone.

"It does occasionally have its uses." Nik said looking down at his phone. I tried to peek at what he was looking at but he only pushed me away. "Easier than torturing him."

"Not as fun." I mumbled, crossing my arms.

Rebekah turned to us, a sour look on her face. "I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?"

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. You understand why retribution is in order." She walked out, leaving just Nik and I in the foyer with the reuniting couple.

"Sickening, isn't it?" I murmured to my brother. He smirked, ruffling my hair. I screeched, flying away from him and glaring at his retreating figure. I turned back to Finn and Sage, who were still staring at each other.

"As pleasant as this is," I said sarcastically. "Rodger! We are going out. Goodbye!" I grabbed the coat Rodger offered and walked through that he held open for me. He shut and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Needed to leave?" He asked.

"You have no idea."

We spent the remainder of our afternoon walking around town, talking and acting like complete idiots. Roger serenaded a pregnant woman in some store, who just sat there blushing. Her husband thought it was hilarious.

Sometime after us Finn and Sage arrived in the Town Square. I suggested we go to the Grill, desperately wanting to avoid them for a little longer.

"So, what did your sister want with Damon?" Roger asked as we sat down at a table. I shrugged off my coat and placed it on the back of my chair.

"Revenge. I don't know what she plans to do and honestly, I don't care."

"Isn't he Stefan's brother?"

"Yeah, but he is an arse." I shot back. Matt came up to us, almost looking scared. I smiled gently, trying to calm him down.

"Hello, Matt." I said. "How are you?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. You?"

"Hungry." I whined. He cracked a grin but didn't lose the stiff posture. "Can we just get two burgers please?" He nodded, writing them down on his notepad. He walked away.

"What was that about?" Roger asked after he left. I laughed and shook my head, then proceeded to tell him about everyone in Mystic Falls. I hadn't really told him much, just wanting to speak about something _other_ than Mystic Falls and its inhabitants.

Our conversation went into the night and way after our food had come. I was so happy; I would be even happier when I was finally unlinked from my siblings and I could go to Italy with my best friends. Just thinking of the beautiful country made me giddy.

"Why are Sage and Finn leaving?" Roger suddenly asked. His brow was furrowed in concern and I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink.

"Probably to go 'rendezvous' somewhere new." I grumbled. Roger cracked a tiny smile.

"Okay, but why are they leaving looking murderess?" He asked and I looked behind me to see that he was right; Finn and Sage looked furious. It looked like they were going after someone. Finn turned his head and I saw a slight burn on his lip that healed as I watched. I sighed, standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to follow my dear brother and his lover." I said, slipping on my coat. "Someone spiked their drinks with vervain." Roger went to stand up but I shook my head. "No, stay. I'll be fine. I'll be back in ten minutes at most." He gave me a doubtful look and I kissed his cheek before leaving. I didn't know who spiked their drink but knowing Sage, she wouldn't let it go. Finn probably would just leave. He never was one to go and kill someone because of something as simple as a vervain spiked beverage.

I opened the door and could hear two people fighting. I flashed outside and stopped short.

Sage was holding Stefan down, who was struggling in her hold. Finn was standing a few feet away, looking shocked. Neither one spared me a glance.

"Finn! The stake!" Sage yelled. Did she say stake? What would a stake do against… Unless…

I gasped and followed Finn with my eyes, both of our eyes widening as we looked at each other in shock.

White oak stake. I though Rebekah said she burned it all!

I didn't have much time to dwell as two more people came out and I flashed towards them. Elena was one of them and before I could get any closer she shot me with a thin wooden stake. I groaned, collapsing onto the stairs, clutching my stomach. I heard her fire again and then Sage scream, causing my head snapped up. My eyes went wide as I watched Matt plunge the stake into Finn's stomach.

"Finn!" I cried. I could hear Sage scream again and come running down the steps towards my brother. Growling, I yanked the stake out of my stomach and stood up, glaring at Matt and Elena, who had the tiniest hint of a smug look in her eyes.

"Sorry." She said quietly and raised her crossbow, a white oak stake on top. I growled and she shot. I felt like time slowed down as I watched the stake come towards me. I knew I should move; I _needed_ to move, but I couldn't. I should not have worried.

It never reached me.

I was suddenly pushed down the steps and I went rolling down, letting out a surprised yelp. Elena and Matt quickly went back into the Grill and I groaned, sitting up.

"Sunshine…"

My head whipped around and I stared in horror at my best friend on the steps, staring at me with a sad smile.

And with a stake in his heart.

"No." I whispered, scrambling onto my feet. I ran up towards him and reached him just in time to catch him. "No, no!"

"Sunshine," Roger whispered, his skin starting to go grey. Tears fell from my eyes and I shushed him, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Please no." I sobbed, clutching onto him. His hand shakily came across to hold onto mine and I squeezed it tightly. "I just got you back! You can't leave me, Roger."

"I love you…" He whispered before he took his last breath. I cried out as his eyes went blank and his body went limp in my arms. I sobbed loudly, my body racking with the action.

"Please…" I sobbed. "NO! You c-can't leave me! Please!" A bright light from the corner of my eye caught my eye and I looked up. I watched Finn's body burst into flames and Sage crawled away. Her face was similar to mine, scrunched up in despair and tears running down her face. I looked down at my best friend, my sobs hitting me harder.

He was gone. I would never see him again, or hear him tease me, or see him my bed. He was… I…

"Oh god." I whimpered. I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against his, still crying. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were all scrambled; I couldn't think or see clearly. My hands were shaking as I rocked his limp body back and forth and continued to bawl. I didn't even move when I heard Sage move Finn's body somewhere. I couldn't.

How did this happen? How? Ten minutes ago we were discussing what we were going to do in Italy and now he was… I can't even say it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Roger." I cried, clutching him tighter. "This is a-all m-my fault! I-if I hadn't of c-come out, you'd s-still be alive! Elena…" My voice trailed off and I was suddenly filled with rage. Elena. She killed him. It was all her fault. Her and Matt and Stefan… Stefan. How could he? Was his revenge against my brother so important? Did he truly not care if I lived or died? Finn was dead, but I was alive. Why? How? It doesn't matter because the fact remains the same: They had the intention to kill us, _MY_ family, and because of that petty scheme, my best friend was murdered.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled into Roger's hair. I could almost hear him scoff and tell me to shut the hell up. "I'm going…" I took a deep breath and pulled back to stare at his grey face softly. "I'm going to bury you somewhere where no one will disturb you, okay? It was my favourite place as a human." I picked him up gently and ran into the forest, not caring if anyone saw. That was the town's problem, not mine.

I ran and ran, dodging tree and bushes. I ran past the Falls and made my way behind it. There was a small pond, looking exactly as it did a thousand years ago. Life sprung from it and I bit my lip, overwhelmed with memories. I laid in down on a bed of grass next to the water, kissing his forehead before running back to find a shovel. It didn't take me long to find one in the bed of someone's truck and I flashed back. Roger was in the exact same position and it pained me to know that that would never change.

It took no time at all to dig a hole and I gently lowered my best friend in, taking the white oak stake out of his chest in the process. I stared at him, wondering how I was going to survive from now on. I only just got him back and now he was gone? Because a bunch of kids wanted revenge? Why did Elena even shoot for me? Surely it wasn't necessary.

I shook my head and wiped my face, taking deep breaths. It doesn't matter. The damage was done.

I quickly filled the grave and patted it down. I brushed my hand across the flat dirt.

"I'm going to miss you, Roger." I whispered. "I'll be back. I promise." I kissed my finger and placed them on the ground, grounding my teeth together to hold in a sob. I left quickly, sure that if I stayed any longer I would never move. I made it back to my car and sat there for a moment, not yet over what just happened. The pain was eating me up from the inside and I breathed in a deep, shaky breath. My phone went off and I shakily took it out of my jacket pocket.

 _Nik: Where are you?_

 _Me: On my way._

I chucked me phone onto the passenger seat and started the car. My fingers clutched the steering wheel tightly and I drove home, probably ten times over the speed limit. I didn't care.

When I got home I saw Stefan's car in the driveway. I growled, my eyes flashing. What the hell is he doing here? Come to gloat, has he?

I walked swiftly into the house. I caught my reflection in the mirror. I had dirt all over my face and clothes; some blood was smudged on my jacket and shirt. I blanched as I realized it was not just my own.

"Nik!" I called out angrily. I heard a groan and followed the sound into a bare room. Nik and Rebekah were standing in front Damon, who was strung up by his wrists. I didn't dwell on it, as when I caught sight of the fourth person in the room, I was consumed my overwhelming anger. I growled loudly and Stefan took a step back, hands raised up in a surrender motion.

"Ara-" he started but didn't get to finish. I flew at him and knock him to the ground, repeatedly punching him. I couldn't stop; this was his fault! His and his stupid girlfriend!

"You-" Punch. "Ruined-" Two punches. "-My life!" I grabbed the stake I had hidden in the waistband of my jeans and stabbed him in the stomach. He groaned and I pulled it out, only to stab it in his chest, close to his heart. He gasped, hands coming up to clutch mine, desperately trying to push them away. I remained solid on top of him, glaring at him with pure hatred and loathing.

"How does it feel?" I asked snarkily. "To be so close to death? To know that if I moved, just a little, you'd die? Scary, huh? I'll tell you something else," I leaned in close so I could whisper in his ear. "I won't give you the pleasure." I pulled the stake out of his chest, going to plunge it back in but was stopped. I was pulled up by Nik and Rebekah, each one with a restraining hand on each of my arms. I continued to glare at Stefan, who lay on the ground panting. Damon looked at the scene with shocked eyes, flickering between me and Stefan.

Nik's hand came up and turned my face towards his. "What happened?" I laughed humourlessly, shrugging my siblings off me. I glared at Stefan as he stood up, wanting nothing more than to cause him more pain; to feel the pain I felt.

"Oh, you mean you don't know?" I scoffed. "Finn's dead. Yep," I nodded when my siblings looked at me, shock. "These lot have white oak stakes. Of course, Stefan was interrupted from killing our brother but that's okay, because Elena and Matt saved the day." I held up the stake in my hand, showing them. "This one was meant for me, but instead it got to Roger. So, now my _best friend_ is dead, all thanks to your stupid low-life, selfish, insecure little doppelganger of an ex-girlfriend!" I shouted, tossing the stake at Stefan. He looked at me brokenly throughout my rant but stood up straighter when I insulted Elena. Rebekah gasped and even Nik let out a little sound.

"What?" Rebekah whispered. I nodded.

"Don't talk about Elena like that!"

"Oh my god!" I scoffed disbelievingly. "You're defending her! The girl that's the cause of all this mess! She is exactly like Katerina and she always will be! You are just too blind-"

Stefan rolled his eyes, chucking the stake onto a duffel bag on the floor. "Stop being so dramatic."

I stiffened. "Excuse me?" I said. "Dramatic? I'm sorry, my best friend was just _murdered_ by a girl who you still love despite the fact that she can't just accept you as you are. So, I think I have a right to be dramatic." I stepped forward, ignoring Nik's hand on my shoulder. "He was my best friend; the one constant in my life! I have a broken family. I was locked into a cave for 300 hundreds years by my father, planned to be executed by my mother; I have two brothers who just left, not caring about the rest of us. I have one brother who, understandably, after all that has happened, is a paranoid control freak who would rather have a bunch of strangers as his family than his actual blood! And a sister who doesn't care about any one of us as long as she gets to play human for a few years! So, I'm sorry for being _dramatic_ ," I said sarcastically. "But the one person who understood all that, the one person who was there, constantly, never turning my back on me, is gone… and he's never coming back." My voice broke at the end and I wiped my eyes, trying to stop the tears that escaped. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and flashed upstairs. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to do anything.

I stopped short as I entered my room. There was a stuffed cat on my bed, a medium sized box next to it. I cautiously picked it up, wondering what it could be. There was a card and I recognized the handwriting straight away.

 _Sunshine,_

 _I know how much you liked cats, so here. I haven't seen one yet, so I bought the first one for you._

 _Not so much because I like you but because I wanted bragging rights._

 _Anyway, there is photo in the box of us from when I arrived here. I thought you might want it._

 _Can't wait for Italy!_

 _Love always, Roger_

I cried myself to sleep, the cat in one hand and the photo frame in the other.


	7. Little Tragedies

**Hey everyone!**

 **I have to say, people had a strong reaction to Elena killing Roger. I loved it. I will admit, I am trying to make Elena look like a bitch. I am not a fan of Elena. She's just... Ugh.  
**

 **I got a review from someone (Dante 101) asking me: _If you introduce Freya in this story later on, what kind of relationship will she and Arabella have?_**

 **I am going to eventually move to The Originals. I already have a plot line and everything. With Freya and Arabella's relationship, I already have an idea as to how it is going to be and why. I don't want to give too much away. I want it to be a surprise! I don't like Freya, so that will probably be reflected in the story :P I think out of all of her siblings, Arabella has had it rough. She's been through a bit more than everyone, including Niklaus and Freya. She is also the youngest; she was turned at fifteen. Her parents hated her. You'll find out eventually why they hated her so much and a lot of things will click into place. Mikael despised her, even more the Nik. I know why... you don't, but I do. Esther hated her because she was so in tune with her powers, like a certain sister of her (wink wink). If you tell me who that is then maybe I will give you a hint at why Mikael hates Arabella so much.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. A little warning, the next chapter is written but it's a bit shorter than most of the other chapters. nothing was really happening, so I there wasn't much to write. Thank you to everyone who has taken interest in this story; it's amazing!**

 **Enjoy xx :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Little Tragedies**

"Elijah, please, I'm not in the mood." I mumbled. I was lying in bed, having a lovely sleep when my darling brother decided to call my cell… again.

I was in Italy; I had left the night Roger… died. I needed to get out of that town because the only thing I wanted to do at that moment was avenge Roger and I knew that wouldn't help anyone. I had located Roger's old place, noticing how different it was yet still the same. He had some of Nik's painting hanging up everywhere. Some were of him and me, some just of me and one of him, Nik and I. I remember when he asked for Nik do that one. He wanted him to paint it so he would always remember who help him out of his darkest times. I taught him how to control the urge and Nik taught him that it was okay to let loose every so often. I think Roger was the one of the only people Nik ever liked. It was sad to know that I not only lost a friend, but Nik lost one of the only people he trusted. All my family liked Roger, so it was a sad time for us.

But I was grieving the most.

"Well, when your little sister's best friend dies and she suddenly disappears without telling anyone where she is going, you tend to worry." Elijah said hotly. "Now, where are you?"

"Italy."

"Italy?" He exclaimed. I nodded, yawning as I sat up in bed. I smiled at the picture of Roger and I on the bed side table, feeling a pang in my heart. "What on Earth are you doing there?"

"I'm chasing bunnies." I said sarcastically. I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. "What do you think, Elijah?"

"Ara." He said in a warning tone. I sighed.

"Roger and I were planning to come here after we were all unlinked." I said quietly. I heard Elijah's breathing hitch before he sighed.

"Of course." He murmured. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed again, standing up. I walked over to the balcony and opened the door, stepping outside. The sun beat down on me and I breathed in deeply. "I just… I just miss him. I feel a little better though."

"It's perfectly acceptable to grieve, Arabella." Elijah said softly. I sat down and looked at my lap, picking at a loose thread on my shorts. "However, I am going to be a horrible brother and ask you something."

I snorted. "You sound like Nik."

"Well, this concerns him."

"What? Why?" I asked. "What happened?" I heard Elijah sigh and I waited patiently as he explained what had happened in the days I was gone. He said Rebekah had called him a few hours ago, claiming that the Mystic Falls gang took down Nik. Mother had possessed Rebekah and made Alaric a hunter with an indestructible white oak stake. Elena and Alaric were linked, so if she died he died.

"So, our brother is lying desiccated in a box?" I asked after he finished.

"Yes."

I was silent for a moment, thinking over my options. Nik was many things but at the end of the day, he was my brother. I had a duty, as his family, to help him.

"I'll meet you in Mystic Falls as soon as possible."

* * *

I didn't think I would be back here so soon. I thought surely another few weeks, maybe months. I was still incredibly furious at Elena, Stefan and Matt, but I think I wouldn't murder them if I saw them. Hurt them, maybe, but not murder.

"Elijah, where are you?" I muttered to myself. Elijah had promised to pick me up from the airport. He was planning on going to Elena Gilbert's house to try and negotiate a deal with her to get Nik's body back. Whether he planned to revive him or not, I do not know. I would, but Elijah was the only one I can't beat when it comes to fighting, so…

"Ara!" I heard my name and turned around. Elijah stood next to a fancy car, expensive suit and all. I grinned, not realizing how much I missed him until then. I was still annoyed at him, but he was forgiven.

"Elijah!" I ran at him, dropping my bags and propelling myself into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck tight. His own arms encircled my waits and squeezed me close. "I have missed you!"

"I missed you too, little light." He murmured, pressing a kiss to my temple. He set me down gently, cupping my face. "Are you okay?"

I smiled softly. "I will be." He stared at me for a moment, concern in his eyes before sighing and nodding.

"Alright," He said. He grabbed my bags from the ground, ignoring my protests about how I was perfectly capable of picking them up, and put them in the trunk.

"So tell me," I said, getting into the passenger side of the car. It was early evening, the sun just about to disappear for the night. By the time we reached Mystic Falls it would be dark. "How did does a bunch of egotistical, childish young vampires trap and desiccate a thousand year old Original hybrid?"

Elijah cracked a smile, pulling out of the airport and onto the main road. "I presume Niklaus' own arrogance had something to do with it."

"Niklaus? Arrogant? Never!" I mock gasped. Elijah chuckled. I smiled at him and pulled my hair out from its ponytail. "Where did you go, Elijah?"

Elijah hesitated. "Here and there."

"Elijah!" I whined. "Tell me! I told you!"

"Yes, well, nothing tragic has happened to me in the past week." He gave me a pointed look and I shrunk back.

"Yes there has." I said quietly. "We just lost a brother, Elijah. True, he wasn't the best but blood is still blood. And on top of that, I lost… _We_ lost a friend. A great friend." Tears swelled in my eyes. Elijah reached over and grasped my hand in his, offering his support. I smiled weakly at him.

The rest of the journey continued in silence. I started to doze off half-way through the journey, my sleepless nights from Italy catching up to me. I was just entering deep slumber when I felt Elijah's hand on my shoulder, gently shaking. I groaned quietly.

"What?" I mumbled. I yawned, opening my eyes grudgingly. Elijah smiled at me.

"We are here."

I looked out of the window and blinked. "This is not our house."

Elijah snorted as he got out of the car. "Well observed." The house that was in front of me was a medium sized suburban home. It looked had a nice porch, with seat on it. Shrubs sat in front of that, looking a little unkempt. "This is the Gilbert residence."

"The what?" I sat up, shocked awake. Elijah slammed the door and not a second later he was opening mine. I just stared at him and he sighed impatiently. "Elijah, Elena is the last person I want to see! When you said you were going to speak with her I thought you meant tomorrow, not an hour after I got off a plane!"

"We haven't the time, Arabella." He said impatiently. I huffed but got out and shut the door behind me. "The hunter is very determined; he won't stop until he has killed us all. The sooner we get Niklaus' body, the sooner we can leave."

"And what, go on the run?" I said disbelievingly. Elijah strode ahead of me, looking very business-like. "Elijah, I don't want to run. I've run my entire life and look where it got me."

"Arabella, we will only be running for the next couple of decades. You will live."

He sped to the door, opening it and entering with ease. Elena stood there, her expression shocked. I leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed and smirked. Elena's eyes shifted to me and they widened a little in fright. Good; she had every reason to be afraid.

"Stefan!" She called, her gaze never leaving us. I could see him and Matt behind her in the kitchen. Stefan strode towards us, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Elijah," He looked at me. "Arabella."

"Aw, now, Stefan, what's with that tone?" I pouted. "I thought we were friends."

"Your definition of friend is clearly different from mine." He said snottily; probably thinking about how I nearly killed him a few days ago. I shrugged, clearly unabashed.

"Sorry." I said, not really meaning it. Elijah smirked and looked down at the floor, trying to hide his amusement at my nonchalant tone. "You did have a hand in Roger's death so," My eyes shifted to glare at Elena and she shifted uncomfortably. "Be grateful I didn't do more." There was an undertone of warning in my voice that I could tell Elena picked up on; her heartrate increased quite dramatically. Stefan glared at me, which I returned just as equally powerful, and after a tense moment Elijah decided to cut in.

"As amusing as this conversation is," He said sarcastically. "I'd appreciate it if you could invite my sister in. I have something I wish to discuss."

"Why would I invite her in?" Elena said in a snarky tone. "She wants to kill me." I snorted quietly; I wonder why!

"Elena, I can assure you that you, or Stefan and Matt, will not come to any harm at her hands." Elijah said.

I sighed but nodded, standing up straight. "I won't kill any of you." She gave me a look. Damn. "Or hurt you." She saw right through me. She eyed me for a second, trying to figure out if I was sincere or not before taking a deep breath.

"Come in."

I stepped through easily, walking past everyone to the table and sat down at the end, legs and arms crossed. Elijah followed me in and sat next to me, looking very poised. I yawned, ruffling my hair.

"How is it that you always look so poised?" I grumbled at him. He flashed me a smile.

"I'm older, Arabella." He stated. Stefan, Matt and Elena entered, looking a little wary. Elena sat down opposite of us while the boys remained standing.

"I'm prettier."

"What is it that you want?" Matt demanded, interrupting our squabble. My gaze flashed to him and he flinched under the intensity. I hadn't forgotten his hand in Roger's death.

Elijah smiled, leaning back. "It seems pretty obvious, does it not?"

Elena shifted in her seat, locking her eyes on Elijah. "You want Klaus."

I watch as Stefan dials a number and puts it on speaker phone. I catch the name and hold in a groan. Damon.

"Yes." Elijah said. "All we need is to take the stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon is in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Not that I had any say in this.

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked sceptically, sitting next to Elena. Elijah nodded.

"We've done it before."

"Nik, Rebekah and I spent the better part of a thousand years evading Mikael." I cut in. "What's another half a century while Elena lives out the rest of her life?"

"We've finally stopped him." Elena said desperately. "After everything he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not Klaus within your or even within your children's lifetime."

"Maybe that will finally teach him some manners." I joked.

Matt walked forward. "Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over."

"And for that I am deeply ashamed." Elijah responded. "But know this: she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight so, Elena," He looked at her, his expression serious. "I leave it to you to make a decision on whether to trust me or not."

"No! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?" Damon's voice came through on the phone, loud and obnoxious. "His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get."

"Shut up!" I groaned. "Rebekah and Kol will honour the terms, as will I. Return Nik to us and Elena will come to no harm." I looked at Stefan, my eyes boring into his and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"No! No, no, no, no! Did I mention NO?" Damon shouted. I continued to stare at Stefan, who eventually sighed.

"Elena, it's up to you."

"Oh come on!" Damon cried. I could hear him hit the steering wheel in frustration.

Elena looked at us. "Why do you want Klaus's body?" Elijah and I shared a longing look, a silent wave of understanding passing between us.

"He's our brother." I whispered finally. I didn't meet anyone's eyes but smiled slightly when Elijah reached over and grabbed my hand, squeezing it in support.

"We remain together." Elijah said softly. Nik has done a lot of things in the past, to all of us (although, I admit, I haven't been daggered and I'm the only one that seems to ever escape his wrath… sometimes) and we will never forget any of it, but at the end of the day he was our brother. Our family and family sticks together, looks out for each other no matter what. We might be horrible to each other and not talk for a century but when one of us is in trouble, you can be sure the rest of us will be there in an instant to help.

"Always and forever." I hummed with a small smile. I saw Elena's features soften from the corner of my eyes and I just hoped she would agree.

A tense silence passed.

"We have a deal."

* * *

I made myself a cup of tea as we waited in a strange silence. Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother had come running in, panicked, saying how Alaric was asking him where Nik's body was and that he was doing everything he can to find it.

Matt came up with the brilliant plan to tell Alaric the false location of the eldest Salvatore. It would buy us some time to get Nik's body and get the hell out of Mystic Falls.

We all looked at Jeremy as he hung up his phone. He looked up and nodded. "He bought it."

"Brilliant!" I said cheerily, placing my cup down on the bench. "I will go with Rebekah to get Nik's body and we'll meet you where we discussed." I kissed Elijah cheek and took the car keys out of his pocket. "Can I borrow your car? Thank you!" I flashed out and into the car, pulling onto the road not a minute later. It would take about an hour normal driving and half that time if I went over the speed limit. Rebekah was already on her way there.

As I drove I thought about how ridiculous this all was. Just a few weeks ago I was still trapped in that dark cave, alone and starving. I was rescued, finally, but only because Mother wanted to kill my siblings and I. Then my brother is killed along with my best friend who I finally see after 300 years, the whole thing orchestrated by my only potential friend in Mystic Falls. Now, one of my other brothers is lying desiccated in a box while we are all being hunted by an unstoppable hunter who cannot be killed.

I didn't know which one I preferred: The cave, or this.

I arrive at the storage unit and a black van was parked in front of the loading dock. The garage door was open, so I parked next to the van and got out.

"Rebekah!" I called loudly. "Damon!" There was no answer. I frowned and walked forward slowly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out what. "Rebekah! Where are you?"

"Wouldn't we all like to know." A voice growled from behind me. Dread ran through me. I whirled around and came face to face with Alaric. Without hesitating he punched me in the face, sending me flying to the ground. I groaned. I was rolled onto my back and a foot was pressed to my throat, almost crushing my windpipe. I struggled but he was strong. Stronger than an Original.

"Now," He grinned sadistically. "Where is your darling sister?"

"I… don't… know…" I gasped out. He sighed and pressed down further.

"Are we really-AH!" He shouted as I broke his ankle with my bare hands. I was quickly on my feet, my injured neck already healing. I kicked in his back and hip and went to break his neck but he was already back up and had me pinned against the wall before I could blink. He raised the white oak stake and my eyes widened as I struggled.

"I'm going to enjoy ending you all." He whispered, a malicious gleam in his eyes. I closed my eyes as he brought the stake down but suddenly he was gone. I collapsed to the floor, coughing. Looking up, I saw Rebekah fighting Alaric while Damon tried to get Nik's coffin into the van. I stood up just as the hunter bashed Rebekah's head against the window of the van and threw her several feet away. I snarled and jumped at him, but I was merely punched again and thrown away. I landed next to Rebekah and we watched as Damon tried to up Alaric but was unsuccessful. Rebekah was up as I was on my knees and we watched in horror as the hunter opened my brother's casket.

"No!" Rebekah and I screamed. Alaric gave us a sadistic grin and plunged the stake into my brother's chest. Nik gasped. Tears rolled down my face as I watched my older brother burst into flames; Rebekah was fighting against Damon, screaming and crying. I dropped down so my butt was against my feet.

I couldn't believe it. Nik was gone. He wasn't coming back. I already lost Finn and Roger; now Nik? What… How was I going to cope? How was _Rebekah_ going to cope? What about Elijah? Kol? We all had something against Nik but he was our _brother_. And now he's dead. I let out a sob, hand flying up to cover my mouth. My brother was _dead._

"Oh my god." I whimpered. Damon looked behind him at me.

Alaric turned to us, a smug look in his eyes. "Next."

"Rebekah, Arabella, go!" Damon ordered. Rebekah shook her head and I remained still. "Run! RUN!" He shouted, shoving Bekah away. She quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me up and we ran off together. I never let go of Bekah's hand and she had the same thoughts, squeezing my hand to the point of nearly crushing it. I let my tears flow, not caring where the hunter was. I need Elijah, and Kol. I needed my family. Nik was gone.

I don't know how long we ran; all I knew is that we were going back to Mystic Falls where Elijah was. I didn't know if the hunter was following us, nor did I care. No words passed between us. I think neither of us knew what to say.

Eventually, I saw Elijah up in the distance. I let go of Rebekah's hand for the first time since we latched on and launched myself the last few meters towards Elijah. He turned at the last second and caught me in his arms. I let out a sob, clutching his shirt tightly in my hands and burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and stroked my hair soothingly, but nothing could stop me from crying.

He was _gone._ Nik was _dead._

"He's gone, Elijah." I heard my sister say brokenly. I felt Elijah's breathing hitch and I closed my eyes, still sobbing. "There was nothing I could do to stop it." I heard a few leaves crunch under Rebekah's feet and soon she was pressed against me, Elijah embracing her as well. We stood like that for a moment, all grieving for our brother. I hoped he could see us; he always claimed that we never loved him because he was only half of our blood but we did. So much. Even Kol, I knew, would be in tears once he heard. I hoped Nik could finally see how much we loved him and needed him. Maybe it would give him peace.

Eventually Rebekah and Elijah pulled away from each other. I stayed where I was, only opening my eyes to look at my siblings. Elijah didn't complain; he only held me tighter.

Elijah took a deep breath. "Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived." My brows furrowed. "You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Rebekah nodded, still crying.

"I thought he did." She whispered.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol." Elijah stated. A tear slipped down his cheek and I brushed it away, hating to see my favourite brother in pain.

"It wasn't Rebekah or I, Elijah." I said quietly. He looked down at me; I could see the pain in his eyes. I took a shuddering breath. "It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it. I traced it back; he even confirmed it for me."

Elijah frowned. "Then how are they still alive?" He asked. We all looked at each other, wondering how it was possible. Nik turned their bloodline, he told me so. Stefan, Damon, Caroline… They should all be dead by now. What happened?

Elijah shook his head. "It does not matter," He said. He looked at the both of us, his face hardening. "The hunter is still after us. We must leave. We must run."

"I don't want to run anymore, Elijah!" Rebekah cried. I sniffled and stepped back from Elijah's embrace only to put my hand in his. He squeezed it, silently comforting me.

"Rebekah, we have to. We have no choice." I snapped. "Unless you want to end up like…" I swallowed thickly. "We have to leave. We've done it before, we can do it again."

"Arabella is right, Rebekah." Elijah said softly. He placed his free hand on her cheek, wiping away the stray tears. Rebekah sighed but nodded.

"Alright." She mumbled. Suddenly, she stood a little straighter and got a cold look in her eyes. "But I have something to do first." She flashed away before either of us could object.

"Elijah." I murmured after a moment. He settled his gaze on me. "I have to go back to the mansion and collect Nik's art. He was hate me forever if something happened to them." Elijah nodded, tears in his eyes and pulled me along to his car. He gave me the keys, kissing my cheek.

"I will be with you soon." He said. "I'll wait for Rebekah." I knew that he really needed to be alone and I respected that. I think we all needed a moment to process this.

Smiling weakly, I got into the car and starting driving to the mansion. I was able to hold back my tears until I caught sight of Nik's car in the driveway and a few slipped through. I took a shuddering breath and stepped out. My phone slipped out of my pocket and I picked it up, looking at it. Should I call Stefan? Would that be weird? I was still angry at him for Roger but I don't think my best friend would want me to dwell on that anger. He had told me that it took him a few weeks of wanting revenge and mourning after my disappearance to realize that he was wasting my memory by focusing so much anger on Mikael.

" _I was still furious with him," He said. We were in the bathtub, having a relaxing evening. I was leaning against his chest, my eyes closed. I felt safe and warm; something I always feel whenever I am with Roger or my siblings. "But I realized that by focusing so much on Mikael, I was barely thinking of you. It took me a few weeks to let go of that anger and just celebrate your memory. I went back home, to where we first met. I walked to the exact spot where my house was back then and remembered you saving me, in all your blonde haired, green eyed beauty. How calm and understanding you were. You were so happy to help. I went to all our favourite places around the world, setting down your favourite flower. I knew that if I dwelled on that anger any longer, I would start to lose you. Mentally, at least."_

Making my decision, I quickly found Stefan's contact and pressed call before I could change my mind. It rung out and I left a message.

"Hi, Stefan." I said quietly. I laughed softly to myself. I was being ridiculous. "You are probably wondering why I am calling you but um… I don't really know. I mean, Nik is…Nik is dead." I closed my eyes tightly to stop the tears. "Um, I… I know I nearly killed you other day. There is no excuse for that. I'm so sorry. I uh… I am sorry for Tyler Lockwood. I know that he was a friend of yours. I only know him as Nik's first hybrid." I sniffled and opened my eyes, tears falling down my face. "I miss him already. Is that crazy? I miss Nik, although I doubt you do. Understandable, really, but I want you to know that Nik genuinely liked you. You were kind of the first person to really talk to him, apart from Roger." I chuckled. "Granted, you had your emotions turned off but…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. The phone beeped a few times, signalling that my message was almost up. I took a deep breath. "I forgive you, for… Well, you know. He was my best friend. You were the first person to be anything other than rude or suspicious when I returned and I want to thank you. It was nice being your friend, even for a little while. I'm so sorry for everything." I hung up the phone quickly, knowing if I didn't stop talking now I would just keep rambling, which is too embarrassing. I didn't even know if Stefan wanted to talk to me.

Shaking my head I walked up and into my home. I stopped in the foyer. It was quiet. Too quiet. Usually Rebekah or Nik were here but one of them was running away and the other was dead. I was alone for now.

I walked slowly up the stairs, taking my time. I wasn't in any particular rush to get to Nik's art studio. It would just be too painful; a reminder that there would be no new paintings.

I reached the door much too soon for my liking and pushed it gently open. I let out a whoosh of air as I gazed around at all the artwork. A few masterpieces hung on the wall. I smiled at the one of Rebekah; she hated it but Nik adored it, saying it captured her perfectly. There was one of Nik, Kol, and Elijah… Mine was in the hallway. Nik said he placed it there when he first had this mansion built, wanting to still be able to see me. I started crying, just thinking about it.

I walked around the room, silently observing his work. I saw a few of his siblings, some of wolves. He had a few drawings of Stefan, Rebekah and him in the twenties, some of Katerina as well and some were just landscapes. I smiled sadly; my brother was extremely talented. It's such a shame that it would never finish.

I stopped short when I caught sight of a painting that was nearly finished sitting on the easel. I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the sob that escaped.

The painting was of Roger and me. We were sleeping on the bed together, our bodies intertwined. My back was against his chest and he had an arm wrapped around my waist protectively. Nik must have seen us the first night Roger got back. My eyes lifted to the top, where the words, " _We all need a little light to show us the way."_ were painted in cursive. I touched the painting gently. It was beautiful. The bottom still needed to be done but I loved it, even unfinished.

All of a sudden anger welled up in me. I couldn't believe that I would never get another painting from my brother again. I would never hear him be an arse, or tease Rebekah or look so focused on an art piece that the world disappeared away from him. He was dead, after a thousand years.

I let out a frustrated scream and threw a blank canvas across the room.

It wasn't fair! I had just gotten him back! I had just gotten all them back and now, two of my brothers were dead, as well as my best friend? Why? I had spent 300 years, hoping and praying to any God out there that I would one day return to my family. That one day, I would see them. I almost wished I was back in the cave. At least then, I wouldn't know if they were alive or dead. I still had hope.

Now, I'm not so sure.

I had no friends here, only enemies. I had nothing! I had no one.

"I have no one!" I screamed, sending a chair flying across the room. I threw paintbrushes and furniture around, making holes in the walls and destroying the room. I was blinded my anger and despair. I was so _sick_ of this! I was sick of losing the people I loved because of someone else. I just wanted everything to be fine. I wanted it to be gone. I wanted all this pain and anger to just leave. I knew I could just switch my emotions off but that would just result in more damage that I could not deal with. I was just… done.

I eventually collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. It seems that's all I've been doing lately. Crying and mourning. I was so sick and tired of crying!

I don't know how long I sat there, just staring at the wall. The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and I slowly took it out. I was surprised to see Stefan's name flashing on my screen. I answered it, wary.

"Hey, I-"

"Your sister is a bitch." He said angrily. I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Stefan sighed. "Rebekah rang me earlier, claiming that she didn't want to run and the only way to kill Alaric was to kill Elena and she was going to do it." My eyes widened.

"Oh, please tell me she didn't?" I gasped. He was silent and that was all I needed to know the answer. I closed my eyes tiredly. "Oh, Rebekah… Stefan, I am so sorry."

"Elena had vampire blood in her system, Arabella." He said quietly. I snapped my eyes open.

"What?" I gasped again. "How? But she died, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Dr. Fell gave her vampire blood earlier today. Her injuries were worse than anyone knew." He said. "She is going to wake up any moment now and she'll be in transition. She… She never wanted this." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and I heard him take a shuddering breath. "I save Matt because she asked me to but now she is in transition and I don't know what to do, Ara." He whispered brokenly. I could hear the tears in his voice and it brought tears to my own.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan." I whispered. "I wish I could help."

"You can." he said quietly. I waited for him to elaborate. "Caroline is running away from the council and Damon is too angry at me to be any help. I need someone here with me and Jeremy. I know it is a lot to ask after the past few hours you have had but can you please just meet me at the Gilbert house?"

I hesitated. "Stefan, I don't know-"

"Please, I need you there." He pleaded. I felt my resolve crumbled and I nodded.

"Okay." I said softly. He sighed in relief. "I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

I hung up the phone. Did I really just agree to that? Stefan sounded so defeated. How could I say no?

Before I left I changed out of the dirty, now wrecked, once gorgeous clothes and into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots and a red jacket. I tied my hair into a ponytail and splashed my face with water, trying to refresh. I wiped away any trace of tears and looked over myself in the mirror, nodding when I deemed it okay. It wasn't like I was going to a party; if anything, it was a funeral.

On my way there I called Elijah, informing him what happened.

"I knew I should have insisted I go with her." He sighed. I could imagine him shaking his head.

"I understand why she did it though." I said. "If I am being honest, I thought about it myself."

"If we are being honest, I did too." He said. I could hear the small smile in his voice and I chuckled. "Are you heading back?"

I paused, biting my lip. "Well, uh, I was thinking of staying in town for a while." There was silence.

"Why?"

I sighed, stopping at a set of traffic lights. "Stefan called." I admitted. "He is panicking about Elena and he wanted me to come help him. I felt horrible; I couldn't say no. The woman he loves is now becoming the one thing she didn't want."

"I'm sure there is another reason you're agreeing to assist him." Elijah said smartly. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Arabella, are you sure your feeling for Mr. Salvatore are not influencing your decision to stay?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?" I laughed. "No! I have no romantic feelings towards Stefan. Sure, I do get nervous around him and I do think he is extremely handsome. He is incredibly kind, and I love to see him – oh my…" I trailed off, my eyes widening. "Oh my god."

Do I like Stefan? Maybe everyone was right. I was always concerned about him, even when I wanted to kill him. I loved to see him happy, smiling or laughing. When came the first thing I wanted to do was introduce him to Stefan; I wanted my best friend's approval for something I didn't even know. I thought he was very good-looking. I was always wanting to make a good impression when I was with him.

"I'm judging from your stunned silence that you came to the same conclusion that everyone else has." Elijah chuckled.

I stopped in front of the Gilbert house, leaning back in my seat. I gazed at my phone, my face locked in a shocked expression.

"I think I have feelings for Stefan Salvatore."


	8. Little Feelings

**Okay, so, I've Had such a great response to this story. I love it! I love all the people who review too; you make me think about stuff I hadn't before.**

 **This one gives you a little more insight into Arabella's life as a human. We also hear something of Roger O_o**

 **Please review! I want to know what you all think! I love hearing it! Obviously, don't be nasty if you don't like it but be honest.**

 **:) xx Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from TVD. I do not claim their work as my own. Anything that seems unfamiliar, like characters or maybe some events are my own doing. I give credit where credit is due.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven – Little Feelings**

" _I think I have feelings for Stefan Salvatore."_

"Oh my God." I whimpered. I had feelings for Stefan. I had _feelings_ for _Stefan!_ "Elijah, I can't like Stefan!"

"Why not?"

"W-Why?" I repeated. I laughed humourlessly. "Maybe because he is hopelessly in love with the girl who killed my best friend." Elena killed Roger, Stefan is in love with Elena. Ergo: I CAN'T LIKE STEFAN!

Elijah chuckled at my panic. "Calm down, Arabella. It is alright to like Stefan."

I shook my head. "I can't deal with this…" I mumbled. "I have to go. Talk to you later?"

"Of course." He replied. "I love you, little light." I smiled, softly. At least I knew that Elijah would always be there for me.

"You too, Elijah." I hung up and just sat there, staring straight ahead of me.

I cannot believe I have a crush on Stefan. Damon's Brother Stefan. _Elena's_ Stefan.

How? Why? When?

"I need to not think." I muttered to myself. I got out of the car and quickly walked to the front door of the Gilbert house. The lights were on, so I'm assuming Jeremy is home. I knocked loudly and patiently waited for someone to answer. I heard footsteps come towards the door and it swung open, revealing Jeremy Gilbert. His heart sped up and he stepped back at the sight of me. I smiled kindly, hoping to ease his tension. Jeremy didn't seem as rude and self-absorbed as Elena.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. I ignored his rude tone and answered the question as politely as I could. I wasn't in the mood to be nice but Jeremy hadn't done anything wrong. All he did was worry about his sister.

"Stefan asked if I could meet him here." I explained. "May I come in? Or would you prefer me to wait outside? I'm happy to do whatever makes you feel better." He eyed me for a moment and I sighed. "Look, Jeremy, I'm not here to hurt you or Elena. I'm here to help. Your sister is going to be emotionally unstable and it might help to have an Original vampire here to help."

Jeremy sighed and opened the door slowly, silently letting me in. I grinned and entered. It looked much the same as it did a few hours ago. Funny, to think that I still had my brother back then. I shook my head; don't go there.

"Would you mind if I made something to drink?" I asked politely. He nodded and followed me to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the sink and washed it out before drying it and placing it on the bench counter. I opened the fridge and scanned my options. I eventually decided on some apple juice. I wanted some alcohol but I didn't want to make Jeremy any more nervous than he already was.

"Would you like some?" I gestured to the juice. He shook his head and sat down on the island seat. I smirked at him as I poured my juice. "You know, I don't bite. Unless you want me to." I joked. He cracked a small smile.

"No thank you." He said. I fake gasped, hand going to my heart.

"He talks!" I gasped. He chuckled and I joined him a moment later. I placed the drink back in the fridge and leaned my forearms against the island, facing Jeremy. "Thank you for letting me in."

"It's not like you couldn't force your way in." He said with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Yes, but that would make you hate me even more and I don't want that." I explained. He looked down at his lap.

"I don't hate you." He said quietly. I looked at him curiously. "No one really does. You make it so hard; you're always so nice and polite, nothing like your siblings."

I chuckled. "Well, one of us has to." We sat in silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of us breathing disturbing the silence.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him.

"I'm 1000 years old, surely you know that." He shook his head, relaxing a little.

"No, I mean when you were turned." He elaborated. He said it with such a child-like curiosity; it was hard to remember that he was only sixteen. Whenever I had encountered him he was always so grown up.

"Oh." I placed my glass down and clasped my hands in front of me. "I was fifteen, nearing my sixteenth. My sister was eighteen, Kol was twenty, Nik was twenty three and Elijah was twenty five."

"What about your other two brothers?"

I swallowed. "Finn was around twenty nine. Henrik was only fourteen." He nodded. It went silent again, until I blurted out, "I was married." My eyes went wide. Why did I say that?

"What?" He exclaimed, eyes widening in shock. I nodded and grinned.

"Don't look so surprised, Jeremy." I said. "I was married and had a child."

"But you were only fifteen!"

"Fourteen." I corrected softly. He looked at me in shock. I suppose is does seem shocking, coming from an age where you didn't even marry until your late 20s. "Back then it was normal for people to get married that young. A boy in my village, Asmund, asked for my hand in marriage when I was twelve. I hadn't bled yet, so we had to wait. When I was fourteen I was deemed ready. I was terrified but Asmund was lovely. He was eighteen and very intimidating but such a beautiful soul." I thought back on the blonde haired boy in my village. I missed him every day. "I grew to love him very much, and he loved me. Just before my fifteenth birthday I found out I was carrying a child. He was so excited, as was I. My parents did not care but his parents were over the moon." I laughed, remembering the shouting that had occurred when I told my siblings. "My siblings were even worse."

"You had a child at fifteen?" Jeremy gasped. I nodded. He let out a breath of air and shook his head. "Wow. I can't imagine. I'm sorry."

I shook my head vigorously. "No, don't be! I was happy; I was extremely lucky. There were plenty of worse people I could have ended up with. Luckily, I ended up with a loving man who treated me as his equal and let me continue with my practice of magic." I smiled at the memory of Asmund's amazed expression whenever I practiced magic in front of him. He was absolutely fascinated with it.

"You really loved him." Jeremy stated, leaning forward subconsciously. I ducked my head and nodded. I really did. "What was your child?"

"A beautiful baby girl." I grinned. "She came into the world during a storm. I demanded that my husband be there with me, which was not approved on at the time but I needed him with me. Rebekah convinced the village medic to let him in and he stayed by my side the whole eight hours. When I held my daughter in my arms, I couldn't believe that she was mine. I named her Idun after the goddess of spring and eternal youth because I was convinced she would remain beautiful throughout her life." I thought of my little baby girl, with her big green eyes like her mother. Asmund always said she looked like me, as did everyone else. I didn't care what she looked like because she was beautiful, no matter what. "Rebekah doted on her and my brother adored her. I don't think they ever agreed on anything until her."

"What happened to her?" Jeremy asked. I smiled sadly and walked around to sit next to him on the barstool. He didn't even flinch.

"She went missing." I whispered. "My husband and I were out with my brothers and sister and when we got back, Asmund's sister was in hysterics. She kept apologizing over and over again, saying she didn't see it coming." I paused, taking a shuddering breath. It was the worse day of my life; even worse than giving up my magic. I was heartbroken and still was. Jeremy reached over and grasped my hand in his. I looked at him shocked and he only smiled back. "She was looking after my daughter. She said someone took her. We never found out who but I hoped that one day she would return to us." Of course, then Esther turned us and it all went downhill from there.

"What happened to Asmund?" Jeremy asked. I smiled and patted his hand.

"That's a story for another time." I said, getting up. We moved over to the lounge at some point and chatted. Jeremy was definitely not like his sister. He admitted that he wished Elena would just leave this town and never look back. I didn't blame him; he has been put through hell, some of it my brother's fault. I can't imagine why Elena stays here. It's completely ridiculous.

Jeremy put on a movie after hearing I hadn't seen it. It was called Grease. It was about some girl called Sandy and a boy called Danny, set in the 1950's. I was a little ashamed to admit that I had been enamoured with the entire thing. I sat on the edge of my seat, shushing Jeremy every time he moved.

Jeremy received a text message from Stefan letting us know that they would be coming home soon just as the movie ended. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't think I was ready to see him after my realization yet. I hadn't decided if it was good or bad.

Jeremy started yawning, looking like he was about to fall asleep right there and I told him to go to bed.

"No." He said firmly. "I need to see my sister."

"And I understand that, Jeremy," I said, standing up. "But Elena will probably be unconscious." When he didn't move I scowled and grabbed his hands, pulling him up. "Jeremy, you will be no help to her while you are tired. Go to sleep."

"I need to make sure Elena is okay!" He insisted, worry etched onto his face. I reached up to cup his face in my hands.

"I will see to it that she is perfectly fine." I promised sincerely. His brows furrowed and I couldn't help but think how childlike he looked.

"How do you do that?" He asked, frustrated. I frowned, dropping my hands.

"Do what?"

"Resist killing Elena!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to kill Elena?"

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I just…" He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at me hesitantly. "Elena killed your best friend. I don't understand why you're helping her."

"Because it's the right thing to do, Jeremy." I said softly. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and I dropped my gaze to the floor, fidgeting. "I am furious with your sister but killing her or anyone isn't going to bring back Roger. At the end of the day, we all fighting for the same thing."

Jeremy looked at, trying to figure out what I meant. "What?"

I looked up at him, my eyes lighting up slightly. I smiled gently.

"Family."

* * *

Jeremy had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit his pillow. When I went to check on him to make sure he hadn't snuck into Elena's bedroom I found him with half his body on the bed and the other half on the floor, snoring.

I decided to clean up, not really knowing what else to do. I cleaned the kitchen and the living room, putting the dishes into the dishwasher and wiping the counters down. When I had finished I sat there idly, not really knowing what to do. I didn't want to think; If I had a moment to actually think I would start thinking about Stefan and my _perhaps_ romantic feeling for him (No, I am not in denial).

I decided to read. I picked a book from the living room bookshelf. It was called Harry Potter. Rebekah mentioned something about this the other day. It sounded quite interesting.

Ten minutes later I was immersed in the book; despite how inaccurate it was, I found it immensely entertaining. The author is very talented.

I had just about gotten halfway through the book when the door flew open. I jumped, not expecting it. I flashed into the hallway, stopping short when I saw Damon, Stefan and an unconscious Elena in Stefan's arms. Stefan flashed me a relieved smile when he saw me; he look exhausted. Damon just looked angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. My eyes shifted to Stefan, who shook his head, silently telling me Damon didn't know that he called me.

"Stefan and I are friends, Damon. I heard about Elena and thought I would come to see if I could be of any help." I lied. His eyes narrowed; he let out a snarl and suddenly I was pressed against the wall, hand at my throat. I saw Stefan's eyes widen and he flashed upstairs and down again, this time without Elena.

"Like hell!" Damon snarled. He bashed my head against the wall and I winced. "You just came to gloat!" He pressed down on my throat. I wanted nothing more than to snap his neck but I understood that he was upset and I rather he hurt me, the indestructible Original than his just-a-stake-away-from-being-dead brother.

"I didn't-" I started to say but was cut off by Damon's hand piercing through my chest. I gasped, grasping his arm. His hand clenched around my heart and I struggled to breathe.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted. He grasped Damon's shoulder but he just brushed him off. Stefan glanced at me, worry in his eyes. "Damon, let her go!"

"No!" Damon said hotly, squeezing my heart tighter. I choked, my vision blurring. "It is her sister's fault that Elena is going to be a vampire! It's her whole family's fault! If they had just left when they were supposed to none of this would have happened! And now, she has come _here_ to-"

"I invited her, Damon." Stefan interrupted. Damon stopped, his wild eyes staying on my face but speaking to his brother.

"What?"

"I invited Arabella." Stefan repeated. "I invited her here because I needed someone who wasn't going to look at me with resentment because I saved Matt and not Elena." He stared at Damon, his eyes glistening with tears. Damon stared at him, his face scrunched up in pain. I coughed, blood pouring from my mouth. Stefan's eyes flicked to me. "Let her go, Damon. Now." This time Damon listened; he removed his hand out of my chest and I gasped, collapsing to the floor. Stefan caught me and brought me down to the floor. I wheezed as my chest healed itself, grateful I could breathe properly again.

"Hey, hey, Arabella," I heard Stefan say. His hand came up under my chin and tilted my head up, his worried eyes meeting mine. "Look at me. Are you okay?"

"I'm an Original, Stefan." I whispered, smiling sourly. "I'm fine." Stefan nodded.

"Okay, come on." He stood up with me in his arms. I looked at him questionably. "You need new clothes. Elena's won't fit you." He walked out of the house and down to his car, placing me into the passenger seat.

"Stefan, I am perfectly capable of driving myself home." I said to him as he got into the driver's seat.

"I know." He said. We pulled out onto the road. "I just… I can't be in the same house as Damon right now." I frowned.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave Damon alone with Jeremy? Especially in his emotional state?"

"I know that Damon loves Elena, and Jeremy is all she has left." Stefan sighed, shaking his head. I winced, knowing how hard that must be for him. His brother in love with the girl he is in love with… "If I hadn't of come back to Mystic Falls, none of this would have happened. Elena would be safe, Jeremy would have been able to stay at home, Caroline wouldn't be a vampire and-"

"I would have still been stuck in the cave." I finished for him. He looked at me briefly. I put a hand on his bare arm to comfort him. "Don't focus on all the negatives in life Stefan; focus on what makes you happy."

"I don't know if Elena makes me happy anymore." He whispered. I froze. Did he just say what I think he said?

"What do you mean?" I asked after a tense silence. We pulled into my driveway. I was somewhat relieved to see that neither Rebekah nor Elijah were here. I didn't need to deal with Elijah's knowing smirk when he saw us together.

Stefan stopped the car and sighed. He hung his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. I frowned, concerned. He looked torn up, and tired. I briefly wondered if he had slept at all in the past two days.

"I mean," He started, looking up. "That I don't know what makes me happy anymore." He looked so sad, so broken. I didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. "I don't know what to do."

"I can't tell you what to do, Stefan." I said softly. His eyes bored into mine and I almost lost myself in them. I snapped out of thoughts, berating myself mentally. "You have to decide." Stefan smiled sadly, grasping my hand in his. His eyes bored into mine and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"You make me happy." He murmured. I sighed sadly, reaching over to grasp his hand.

"We all know that I can't be what Elena is for you." I said quietly. His eyes bored into mine. "I like you, Stefan. Really, and I know you feel something for me to but if we are going to be honest with ourselves, we would never be what the other needs."

Stefan groaned, hanging his head back. "It would be so much easier if we were together."

"Would it?" I gave a wry smile. "You hate my family, as does everyone you know and my family aren't fond of you. Let's not forget that you did have a hand in Roger's death. I am still hurting about that."

"I am sorry about that." He murmured. "I didn't know Elena would shoot you."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's dead, Stefan." I whispered. "I can't forget that. Forgive, maybe, but forget… I'm using all my will to not murder Elena. I cannot ever forget this."

Stefan looked at me, turning in his seat to face me. His eyes gazed into mine and I almost got lost in their depth.

"If you…" He started before stopping. He took a breath. "If you could forget, would you give, you know… us, a go?"

"Maybe." I said, nodding. "But I can't." He nodded. "I… Ugh, Stefan. We all know that Elena was your soul mate. It doesn't matter that she might end up with Damon; you will always still love her. You will compare every woman you meet to her and she will always win. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Is that your way of saying I will always be alone?" He chuckled humourlessly. I gave a laugh and shook my head, smiling.

"No. Eventually, you will meet a girl who you love almost as much as Elena and she will love you almost as much as she loved her first love. I will eventually meet someone who loves me and only me. I can't let myself be your distraction or way of working past Elena. I deserve much better, and so do you. If I am being honest, I don't think I would ever be in love you."

"I suppose your right." Stefan sighed.

I flipped my hair, grinning cockily. "I'm always right." He rolled his eyes but that didn't stop the smile on his face. We sat in silence for a while, neither of us wanting to break the calm atmosphere. I think we both needed some down time after everything.

"Do you know I lost my best friend?" Stefan said suddenly. I blinked, gazing up at him.

"You did?"

Stefan hummed, nodding. "Her name was Lexi." A twinkled appeared in his eye. "She was my best friend. She was always there to get me off the ripper binge; she helped me learn some control. She would tell me how it was, never sugar-coating anything."

I chuckled. "She sounds like Roger."

"Oh, she was." He said. "You would have loved her. She would have loved you, I'm sure."

"And I'm sure Roger would try and get into her pants." I teased. We both cracked up; we both know it was true.

"I don't think she would agree." Stefan said, a grin on his face. I laughed. "She was so much like you; maybe that's why I like you so much."

I tilted my head, gazing past his own. "Do you think they are together on the other side?" Stefan paused all movement and thought. He eventually nodded.

"I think they would be." He said. "What do you think they would be doing?"

I snorted. "Roger would be telling me to sleep with you already." I could almost hear his voice, saying, " _How could you let that fine body go to waste? If you don't get it on with him, I will!"_

God, I missed the arse.

"Lexi would probably telling me the same thing. Probably say something about how ignorant I am or whatever."

I brightened up, sitting up straight in my seat. "Lexi, darling, you and I would be great friends."

Stefan shoved me and I squealed as I fell on my back, collapsing from laughter. Stefan joined me. It was a great moment.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"Have I taught you nothing?" A blonde woman sighed from the back seat of Stefan Salvatore's car. Said man and Arabella Mikaelson were in the front seats, laughing and chatting. The woman was happy for them; they had been through a lot the past few days and she had a feeling that it would continue into the future.

"I know." A man suddenly appeared next to the blonde woman. He had a cheeky grin on his face and his brown hair was wept to the side. He was extremely attractive but his eyes were on the youngest Mikaelson. "I told her to jump in already but she wouldn't. Know she is letting him drool after the doppelganger."

"You must be Roger." The woman said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. His eyes flicked to her and he winked.

"Yes, mam."

"Don't call me that." She wrinkled her nose. "It makes me sound old."

Roger chuckled. "Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess." He held out his hand, which she took. "Roger Smith; man-whore and Arabella Mikaelson's best friend."

"Lexi Branson." She said. She nodded her head towards Stefan. "His best friend."

"Well, look at that," Roger grinned. "Our best friends are becoming best friends." His smile fell and he gazed longingly at Arabella, wanting nothing more than to hold her close. "God, I miss her so much."

"I know." Lexi whispered. "At least we can see them though; it must be so hard, to have someone close to you die and not be able to see them." They both sat in silence, each watching their friends talk.

Roger watched Arabella. She was smiling and talking but she still looked so down. He knew she took his death hard; he watched her bury his body. She was so broken; he had never seen her so defeated in his life. He looked older than her but she saved him from himself. He looked to her for guidance for everything. She was his family. It was hard to watch her just break down. He was helpless; he couldn't communicate with her. He almost wanted to try through the Gilbert boy but thought maybe it was too soon. She needed to grieve and move on before he did anything like that.

"Do you think they are together on the other side?"

Roger blinked and focused in on the conversation. Lexi, noticing his confusion, whispered, "They are talking about us." Roger nodded.

Stefan nodded. "I think they would be. What do you think they would be doing?"

Arabella snorted. "Roger would be telling me to sleep with you already."

Roger grinned. "Spot on, Sunshine. Don't let that fine body go to waste!"

Lexi chuckled, sparing a glance at the brunette. "Got a crush, do you?" Roger shrugged, winking.

Stefan chuckled. "Lexi would probably telling me the same thing. Probably say something about how ignorant I am or whatever."

"Damn right." Lexi muttered. "Elena is unconscious; get it on and then get out!"

"You know, I think we could be great friends." Roger grinned at the blonde, who returned the favour.

They watched as Arabella sat up and teasingly said, "Lexi, darling, you and I would be great friends." Stefan shoved her and she squealed falling back. Soon the two collapsed in laughter and their best friends watched, sad smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **1** **st** **Person**

I groaned, rolling onto my back. I wasn't in my bed, that's for sure. I was on the ground and all I could smell was vervain. I coughed; it felt like I was breathing in knifes.

 _Where am I?_ I thought. I coughed again and opened my eyes. I gazed up at a barn roof, wooden palings running across the length of the barn. I sat up slowly, the movement draining more of my energy than it should. I shuffled over to the bars, leaning against the wall that met the bar door.

I looked around, trying to figure where I was and how I got here. Last I remembered Stefan was driving out the driveway and then… nothing.

Did someone attack me? I couldn't remember. How did I not notice anything? I should have been able to smell and hear them from a mile away.

 _You were a little distracted…_

I coughed, wincing from the pain. I glanced around, trying to find out where the vervain was. It was hanging in front of an air conditioner, blowing the particles and aroma around the barn. Unfortunately, it wasn't inside my holding cell, so I couldn't even try to get it down.

"Hello?" I called weakly. "Is anyone there?" There was no answer. I sighed before coughing again. I couldn't help it; the vervain was burning my throat and lungs. I had swallowed vervain before but not continuously. After a few years you learn how to hide the sudden burn you feel, in case there are hunters watching you. Elijah and I learned the hard way.

I suddenly felt a wetness on my chest and glanced down, surprised to see a bloodstain where my heart was. I touched it and pulled back. It was still wet. My eyes furrowed, coughs racking my body. It should have been dry by now, unless… Unless I was stabbed again. I groaned at myself; how stupid! I was stabbed again by a wooden arrow I'm assuming and now it looks like some hunters have captured me.

I don't know how long I laid there; it was still dark outside, from what little I could see. I wonder if Stefan would notice anything. I told him I would be back in an hour and I'm sure more than an hour has passed.

I hope he didn't think I was avoiding him. I meant what I said. I really like him. It wasn't love, I know how that feels like but it had the potential to be. Stefan was still incredibly in love with Elena and he was with her. Damon was in love with Elena as well and I am certain that Elena has some feelings for Damon. I didn't want to make it harder for Stefan and it wasn't fair to me to be the replacement for him. I was not a toy he could just use then throw away once he figured everything out.

I dozed in and out of consciousness for a while. I would wake myself up with coughing fits. The vervain was everywhere; my mouth, my throat, my lungs.

I called out again but it seemed no one was in here. I was alone.

I always ended up alone.

I was woken by the rattling of the main door opening and closing. I shuffled back into a sitting position, coughing violently. I watched through half open eyes as a shadow made its way closer and closer until a pair of shiny shoes came into view. I blinked and looked up at the figure. He smiled smugly down at me and squatted down.

"Arabella Mikaelson," He murmured. My gaze locked onto the little white stripe that sat on his neck.

"You're a Pastor."

"I am." He nodded. "I am also on the council of Mystic Falls. Our job," He paused, his gaze turning steely. "Is to get rid of vermin like you."

"Women?" I said, smirking humourlessly. "You are pretty sexist for a man of God."

He frowned. "Watch it."

I shrugged, not looking away from him. I would not show him any weakness. "Why? You're not going to let me go, you are probably going to try to kill me. Have fun with that, by the way." I have to stop hanging around Nik; his sarcasm in dangerous situations are rubbing off on me.

"We know we need the White Oak Stake to kill you." He said. My heart stopped beating for a moment and I tensed. "Once we find it, we will kill you and your siblings." My eyes flashed and I lurched forward, growling.

"Don't you dare touch my family!" I snarled, my face changing into my true form. He fell back, surprised. A few more people came running in and I glared at them. One of them took a gun out and shot me straight in the leg. I hissed but gave no other indication that it hurt. He went to take another shot again but the Pastor held his hand up, silently telling him to stop.

"I'd be careful, Arabella," he said quietly. He stood up, gazing down at me with pure hate in his eyes. I steeled myself, making sure they did not see the flash of fear in my eyes. "You are subdued; there are enough bullets and vervain to weaken you down so much you will be begging for death. Once we find all your little friends, we will take them down too."

He walked away, a few of his guys following him. I rolled my eyes at his display of power. It was ridiculous.

"Alright, pretty girl." One of the men smirked. He raised his gun and pointed it at my chest. "Time for a sleep."

All I heard was the bang of the gun and then I was out cold once again.


	9. Little Goodbyes

**Hey people! I just want to say that I've had such a great response to this story! I haven't updated in awhile but I promise I am finishing this story! I'm about two or three chapters ahead, although I don't think this story is going to go past 15 chapters. Sorry if that's too short for you.**

 **Anyway, guys... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! To be honest I'm not really that excited; it's really just a number. However, the lovely gifts I get, I can put up with it. :P**

 **I have also had this new idea for a story. It's been sitting in the back of my mind for awhile now and I thought I could start writing it. It is a Klaus/OC story (Can you tell I love the Mikaelson Family... Except Esther and Mikael). It's a little different from other stories; not like weird different, but a different sort of plot. This girl isn't like Elena's sister or Caroline's or Stefan's best friend.**

 **So yeah...**

 **Anyways! Here is chapter eight! Enjoy! xx**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Little Goodbyes**

I was woken up again by the sound of the front door being opened. I groaned and reached up to my chest. There was a small bullet hole and I could feel the wooden bullet move inside of me as I shifted on my back. I sucked in a deep breath and dug my fingers in, biting my lip from the pain. I dug it out of my heart and threw it across the cell, doing the same to the one in my leg.

I heard several feet make their way towards my cell. I opened my eyes, coughing. Two guards came into view, dragging my semi-conscious sister between them.

"Bekah?" I croaked out. He head lolled and her eyes widened when she caught sight of me.

"Ara?" She disappeared from view and I heard them throw her roughly into the cell next to mine. I couldn't see her; the wall was solid, thick wood and I was too weak to break it.

The guards locked her cell and walked briskly back, not sparing me a glance. I crawled my way over to the wall and rest my head against it. I felt like the energy was being sucked out of me every minute. I was so damn weak.

"Bekah?" I called weakly. I heard some coughing before she answered.

"What are you doing here, Ara?" She asked. I coughed, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I was attacked just after Stefan drove me home. I don't think I even made it inside."

"What was Stefan doing at our house?" She inquired suspiciously. I looked down sheepishly, even though I know she couldn't see me.

"He asked me to come to the Gilbert residence last night." I explained. "He needed me there to keep him sane after _someone_ ," I shot a glare at the wall. I wish she could see the intensity of my glare. "Killed Elena."

"I didn't want to run anymore, Ara!" She defended weakly. I rolled my eyes. "I was sick of it! Why shoulder Elena get to live a perfect life while we have to hide?"

"True." I muttered. I couldn't help it; I knew where Rebekah was coming from. We had run since the day we were turned. Why would continue if the solution was so easily available?

And it didn't really help that I held resentment towards Elena.

"And you can't tell me that you didn't think about it!"

I laughed softly. I ended up coughing violently but that didn't stop the grin that appeared on my face.

"Oh, trust me, I did." I said cheerily. "Even our noble older brother thought about it."

"Elijah?" She gasped. I heard her chuckle quietly. "I thought I would never see the day." We sat in silence for a few minutes, both trying to keep what little strength we had.

I jumped as the front door banged open again and the same guards returned, this time an unconscious Stefan in between them. My heart jumped into my throat as I watched them carelessly toss him into the holding pen across from me. They quickly locked it and shuffled away. Once I was sure they were out of sight I hissed, "Stefan!" He didn't move.

"Is he here?" Rebekah asked. "Is that who they just brought in?"

I nodded, curling up against the wall and closing my eyes. "Yeah. He's unconscious. I wonder if they got Elena as well." I mused.

"Elena?" There was confusion in Rebekah's voice. "Isn't she dead? She should be lying in the morgue right now."

I clicked my tongue, a wry smirk on my face. "I forgot you didn't know. Elena died with vampire blood in her system. It's why Stefan wanted me over; he saved Matt instead of Elena and Damon was being an arse about it." I heard Rebekah groan.

"That bitch is alive?" She whined. I shrugged, picking at the wood wall.

"In a way, yes."

I was sure Rebekah was going to spout out some more whining but was stopped by Stefan suddenly gasping and sitting up. My eyes opened to see his dishevelled appearance gazing around wildly until his gaze settled on me.

I smiled. "And sleeping beauty awakens."

"Ara?" His brows furrowed. He took a deep breath in and I cringed as he suddenly started coughing. "What are you doing here? What's happening?"

"Alaric outed us to the council." Rebekah spoke up, her tone telling me she was angry. "They've trapped us here like dogs."

Stefan coughed again. I smile wryly.

"Pleasant, no?" I murmured. "I was attacked not even a minute after you left. I can't even remember walking to the door."

"How come we didn't notice?" He coughed, sitting up so he was leaning with his back against the wall, much like myself. I shrugged again, the movement draining more of my energy than it should.

We all sat there for who knows how long, the vervain causing us all to cough. It was such a creepy silence, I couldn't stand it.

"You know, our brothers are probably going murder the whole town trying to find us." I said conversationally. Rebekah scoffed.

"No, to find _you._ " She grumbled. My brows furrowed when I caught the contempt in her tone.

"Bekah, you know they love you." I said softly. She didn't respond. "Elijah loves you-"

"You're his favourite, Arabella."

"Well," I stumbled over my words. I couldn't deny it; he had told me time and time again I was certainly his favourite. Everyone knew I was his favourite and he was mine; like Rebekah and Nik. "You were Nik's." It hurt to think about him; it seemed unreal that we had just lost him yesterday.

She scoffed again, although she sounded more defeated. "No, apparently I'm not." What did she mean by that? I opened my mouth to speak but made the mistake of breathing in deeply and ended up in a violent coughing fit. I hunched over, catching Stefan's sympathetic look. I smiled weakly and went to speak again. I was stopped; the main doors opened and the men came in, a body once again being dragged. I couldn't tell who but Stefan could. His eyes widened and a flicker of fear crashed across his face.

"Elena…" He whispered. I watched as the dragged her body past me and frowned. She didn't look good. Even if she only had a drop of blood to complete the transition, she should have looked more alive. She looked pale, her skin pasty and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh." I gasped quietly, realizing why. She _didn't_ feed! Stefan looked at me and I sent him a pitying look. _She didn't feed,_ I thought to myself. They threw her into the cell next to Stefan. _Did she really not want to be a vampire so bad she was willing to die? Wouldn't she want to spend eternity with her love?_

I didn't get to think about it any longer as Elena woke up, not very long after the council members left. She groaned and sat up slowly, looking very weak.

"I thought I killed you." I heard Rebekah said in a snarky tone. Elena didn't even spare her a glance.

"Where am I?"

"They thought you were vampire, Elena." I said. Her eyes briefly flickered over to me, widening at my appearance. I smiled wryly. "They put you in here with the rest of us." She looked around, noticing the vervain and looked back. She winced as she pulled herself up.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"Elena, I'm right here." Stefan spoke up from the cell right next to her. "Are you okay?"

Elena grasped onto the bars, pulling herself up. I cringed as she fell heavily. Ouch.

"Stefan. I didn't feed." She almost moaned. Stefan's movement halted and he looked worried. Unfortunately, my sister decided this would be a great time to speak up.

"Ah, I see what's going on here." I could almost see her smirk. "You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem."

"Rebekah, please be quiet." I moaned. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the wall. "I don't want to spend my time in here listening to you whine and antagonize Elena and Stefan."

I heard her chuckle. "Didn't you want to kill her?"

"Yes." I heard a gasp escape Elena. "Relax, Elena. I'm not going to kill you. Lucky for you I left town. Stefan got the brunt of my anger. You got away… again. Although judging that you are either going to die or become the one thing you didn't want, I'd say that you aren't completely free." I opened my eyes and turned my head so she could see my smirk. "Funny, how the world works, isn't it?"

I was met with silence.

* * *

I fell asleep again. I'd had been here a lot longer than everyone else, so I was weaker.

I dreamt as I slept but they didn't feel normal. They weren't whole either; just flashing images of a dark haired women chanting. She was dressed from a thousand years ago. I didn't recognise her but I could see that she was doing dark magic. Not exactly black magic, but not a regularly practise one, and I could feel the power. Another flash and that same dark haired woman came in, dragging a little blonde haired girl. She kept crying out for her mother but the woman would just tell her to be quiet. Another flash and this time the girl was much older and crying once again. The older woman forced her into a circle, chanting violently. I tried to listen and make out the words but it flashed away. No more images came as I slept.

I woke up some time later, not for long but long enough to figure out that someone had gotten the doors open. I heard someone rush past and then I felt someone pick me. Judging by how thin their arms were I assumed it was Rebekah.

"Bekah?" I whispered, not opening my eyes. She shushed me.

"Hush, now little light," She said softly. "Go back asleep. You need to regain your strength." I didn't argue.

I woke up again sometime later. I was in my bed, the covers pulled around me. I groaned and rolled over, opening my eyes. My gums started to ache at the sight of the two blood bags and I snatched them up, bringing one to my lips. I drained both of them, my strength returning with each sip. When I finished both of them I sighed and threw them in the bin that was under the side table. I ran my fingers through my hair, wincing at the knots. I was still in the clothes I was captured in.

At the reminder of _why_ exactly I was so thirsty I scowled.

"Stupid, insolent council." I grumbled to myself. I swung my legs of the bed and removed my now ruined jacket. I pouted; I really liked that jacket.

"…easily they can be silence with a dagger."

I froze, pausing mid movement. My breathing halted.

 _No, there is no way. He is dead!_ I screamed in my mind. Was I going insane? Did I really miss him that much? I figured no when I heard the sound of something splattering against the wall and a very Nik like "NO!" come from down stairs. My hand went to my mouth and tears sprung in my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I whimpered. I stood up and quickly walked out of my room. I raced down the stairs and followed the voices to just outside the parlour room. Rebekah stood with her back to me and I choked on my breath when I saw the person standing in front of her.

Nik. My brother, standing… _alive!_ He was alive!

Joy sprung in my chest but I kept quiet, realizing that my older siblings were having an argument. I did not want to be caught in the middle of their fights; they were always the worse.

"Drop them." Nik demanded. I only just noticed that Rebekah was clutching a blood bag in each hand. That must be Elena's blood; there was no other reason as to why Nik would look so nervous and angry.

"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I would never see you again!" Rebekah cried.

"Put the blood down, Rebekah, there's a good girl." Nik said patronizingly. I scoffed silently. She's not a dog, Nik.

"It's always been me!" Rebekah shouted. "Not Finn, not Elijah, Not Kol! Not even Arabella! Me!" I shifted uncomfortably; she was right, of course. I was always supporting Nik but that doesn't mean I never left him. Of course, I always came back. The sense of duty and obligation to my family always keeping me floating around to wherever each sibling was. Rebekah never left Nik's side and he takes it for granted all the time. I don't think he ever thought of what would happen if she finally left him, which she seemed about to do.

"Drop it!" Nik roared. I blinked; was he seriously only worried about the doppelganger's blood? His sister was breaking down in front of him and he didn't even care.

Rebekah glared at him and I could see the tears streaming down her face, even from here.

"You want your family?" Her grip tightened on the blood bags and I gasped as they burst open. Neither one noticed me. "Here's your family!"

Nik looked furious and he flashed forward and clutched Rebekah's throat. I stepped forward, waiting to interfere if need be.

He snarled. "You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, and you are _nothing!_ " He snapped her neck and for the first time I saw him as Klaus, the fearsome and evil hybrid than my big brother and protector, Nik.

He stormed out of the parlour. I meant to flash upstairs but couldn't bring myself to move. I stared at him as he caught sight of me and he halted his movement, eyes widening a little.

"Arabella."

"How could you?" I whispered. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. He frowned, hurt in his eyes. "After everything she has done? Rebekah was always there, never giving up on you! How can you just throw that away?"

His nostrils flared in anger. "She ruined any chance at-"

"Having a family?" I finished. I felt anger build up inside me. After everything we've done to show him how much we love him, he still does stuff like this? "No, she didn't. You did!"

He rolled his eyes. "Enough with the dramatics, Ara. It's boring me."

I saw red.

"Well, I'm sorry," I snarled, my true face coming through. "But I feel the need to be a little dramatic with my sister lying on the floor with her neck snapped! You go on and on about how all you wanted was for us all to be family when you are the one that ruins it! I mourned you! We all did! We all were heartbroken that you had died, especially Rebekah! You have no idea the pain we all felt, and you don't care because you all you want is power!"

He growled and stepped forward, stopping right in front of me. "Power makes people respect me!"

"No! It makes people fear you! That is no way to live!" I shouted. His eyes flashed. "You will learn, _Klaus,_ " I put emphasis on his name so he knew how angry I was. I _never_ call him Klaus; it's what everyone who thinks he is evil called him. I only ever called him Nik or Niklaus but right now, I could not see my brother. I only saw a monster. "That power means absolutely nothing when you have no one to share it with."

"It's not like any of you care about me anyway." Klaus said, his eyes brimming with tears. I gave a humourless laugh and shook my head. "You all think I'm just that bastard brother that you can't get rid of."

I bit my lip, looking away. "Do you remember, years ago, when Kol and Elijah left us? You were so messed up about it, thinking they had left you."

"Yes. Your point?"

I sighed, frustrated. "They didn't. Mikael had found you. Kol had a run in with him. He made him believe that you were a few towns over and Elijah went with him to back up the claim. Surely, if Father saw him there he would be convinced that you were there as well. I got Rebekah to go as well and Mikael bought it. He ran that town to the ground. I begged you to leave, that I wanted a new setting and you gave in. We all sacrificed our lives so you could get away." I looked up into his eyes and watched as a tear slid from his eyes. "We love you. I love you but I'm not going to just stand here and watch you throw away a family that loves you for a bunch of mutts who hate you but have no choice but to serve you."

He stared at me, another tear spilling from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but thought better and just shook his head. He stormed off, pushing me with his shoulder. I stood there, not really believing what just happened. I took a shuddering breath. I need to just breathe… and move my sister off the floor.

I flinched when I heard the front door slam. I shook my head and picked up my sister's limp form. She still had tears running down her face and I brushed some away with my hand. I flashed up to her bedroom and put her gently on the bed. She would kill me if her sheets got dirty so I changed her into some pyjamas. I smiled sadly and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

In some ways, Rebekah acted younger than I. Mikael was cruel but he doted on Rebekah. It's why she never married; he didn't think anyone was worthy of her. Me on the other hand… I was something he couldn't wait to get rid of.

I sniffled and pulled the sheets around my sister, making sure she was comfortable before flashing into my room. I stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the wall. What was I going to do? My brother surely hated me and my sister wanted to stay in this wretched town. I didn't. I was reunited with my family but the bad outweighed the good. I could not stay here any longer.

With that thought I swiftly grabbed my phone and dialled a number I knew off by heart.

"Hello?" Elijah's voice answered. I sniffled.

"Elijah." I whimpered. I heard some shuffling then his voice came through, an urgent tone appearing.

"Arabella? What is it? Why are you crying?"

Tears slid down my face and I sunk to the floor of my room, sobbing. "Everything is so wrong, Elijah. Nik – _Klaus_ – is alive but doesn't care; he snapped Rebekah's neck, all because she wasted the doppelganger blood! We were captured last night and I feel so weak and I can't…" I choked, my voice cracking with my cries. "I _cannot_ stay here any longer, Elijah. I need… I need to leave."

"I'm booking a flight to New York as we speak." He said softly. "Arabella, I will pick you up at the airport here. Your flight leave in two hours, okay?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Thank you, Eli." I whispered and hung up. I knew he wanted to keep talking but I didn't want to speak to him just yet. I needed to pack.

I quickly shoved some clothes into a bag, along with some shoes. I picked another bag and put toiletries, the picture of Roger and I and the picture of my entire family at the ball the other day. I gazed at it, my finger lightly touching our faces. It was so weird to think that we were all happy there; together again at last.

Then it went horribly wrong.

I put on my necklace, smiling at the warmth I felt coming from it. My magic resided in there; I knew I would never be able to use it but it was comforting to know that I still had it with me. No one knew about it, not even my siblings and they would never know. I would not allow it.

I quickly finished packing and realized that I would have to leave before Rebekah woke up. She was still weak from today; she wouldn't be waking up for a while.

I walked over to my desk and picked up some paper and a pen. I paused, not really knowing what to write. How do you explain to your sister that you are leaving her?

 _Dear Rebekah,_

 _I know you are probably extremely hurt by Klaus and I. We are both leaving, although for completely different reasons. Klaus for a family he so craves and me… because I will wither away if I don't leave._

 _I have gained so much and lost twice that amount since I have returned home. I don't think I can stay here for any longer. I just hurt, being here, Mystic Falls._

 _I hope you get that human experience that you crave. Be yourself; the beautiful, sweet sister that I know is still in there. Do not let the world harden you. If you do, it wins._

 _Evil wins._

 _I love you dearly, big sister._

 _Always and forever._

 _Arabella_

I folded it quickly and grabbed my bags, walking out of the room. I placed the letter on Rebekah's nightstand, kissing her forehead. I knew she would be hurt by my actions but I knew she would understand, over time.

I walked out of the house, my bags in tow and put them into my car. I gazed at the mansion and blinked back tears. Despite everything that had gone on in this house, I would miss it.

Before I could change my mind I jumped into my car and took off. I had to make a few stops before I left for the airport.

Ten minutes later I was pulling up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. I immediately caught sight of Stefan and Elena on the roof. I smiled, happy as I watched they kiss and Elena rest her head on his shoulder. I got out the car and their heads snapped to me. I waved. Stefan chuckled and whispered something to Elena, who nodded, brow furrowed. The next second Stefan was in front of me, looking better than when I last saw him.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

I chuckled. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed. "I just wanted to say goodbye." His eyes widened a little.

"What?" He said. "Why?"

I smiled sadly. "I don't think Mystic Falls is good for me. I need to leave." He nodded and looked down. I sighed again and took one of his hands in mine, making him look up and smile. "I promise I'll visit."

"You better, or I'll come and drag you back." He teased. I laughed quietly and leant forward to kiss his cheek.

"I hope everything works out for you," My eyes drifted up to Elena, who was watching us curiously. "And Elena. Maybe once everything has calmed down I will return."

He nodded and I gave him one last smile before climbing in my car and taking off. I let out a deep breath. One down, one to go.

I made my way to the graveyard. Rebekah had been kind enough to move Roger's body from the falls and to the cemetery, getting him a headstone. I was furious that she moved his body but she claimed that eventually someone would find his body because it was such a hot spot for the kids in Mystic Falls. I hadn't been there yet. I didn't know if I could but now that I was leaving, and I didn't know when I would return; I had to say goodbye.

I pulled up and got out of the car. The graveyard was strangely beautiful at night. It was quiet; peaceful. I quite liked it.

I walked through the graves, silently paying respects to all the deceased. I came across Elena Gilbert's parents graves. I stopped short, staring at the headstones.

"I hope you know how strong your children are." I murmured. I doubt they would ever hear me but I felt like I needed to say it.

I kept walking until I reached a large headstone with beautiful intricate designs all over it. Tears welled up in my eyes and I kneeled on the ground, a hand reaching out to softly touch the headstone.

 _Roger Smith_

 _Died October 28_ _th_ _, 2010_

" _But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life, and thanks to a benevolent arrangement the greater part of life is sunshine." – Thomas Jefferson_

I giggled at the quote and started to speak.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person**

Roger stood behind his best friend, watching her laugh at the quote on the headstone. She started crying as she spoke and he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in a hug.

But he couldn't.

"I miss you so much, Roger." Arabella cried. "I feel like there is a hole inside of me where you are supposed to be. I don't have any one to talk to. No one knew the things you did, even Elijah. How can I replace that? I can't." She suddenly shook her head violently, her hair flying around her. He grimaced at the pain that was clearly displayed on her face.

"It should have been me." She murmured. Suddenly, she got angry and she looked up, eyes blazing. "It should have been me!" She shouted. She collapsed into sobs, hunching over.

A tear slipped out of Roger's eyes and he knelt down so he was right beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, although she couldn't feel it. He needed to do something, even if she couldn't see, hear or feel him. Lexi was right; being dead sucked but they could still see all their loved ones. Stefan, Arabella… they couldn't see them. It must be so hard. Roger knew what that was like, to feel alone. When she disappeared, he had to learn to function without being able to see her any time he liked. It was the hardest thing he had to do but he had hope that maybe she was still alive.

Arabella didn't have that. She watched him die, right in front of her. If he had just gone tumbling down the steps with her, he would have been still by her side. Alive.

"Oh, Sunshine," He whispered. He placed a kiss to her head and smiled sadly when her sobs started to quieten down. "I miss you so much, Sunshine. It's so hard to see you like this and not be able to do anything to help. I wish you knew that I was okay; that I was here. I'm always there, okay? I'll be looking over you for the rest of eternity. I have Lexi by my side, so I'm not alone." A few tears slipped out of his eyes and he brushed them away. "Thanks to you, I never was. I love you so much, Sunshine. So much."

Arabella sniffled and lifted her head, gazing at her best friend's name etched onto the stone.

"I love you so much, Roger, so much."


	10. Little News

**Okay, please don't be mad. I have a reasonable excuse. I will say I have been trying to work on this as much as I can but I have had stuff to do. School got a bit hectic – I do home-schooling but it's all on the net, so It kind of shut down or whatever and I've been behind on work ever since. Then our car is broken – we've had that baby for over ten years, so no one could go anywhere and yuck! Then my mum got a third degree burn on her thigh, so I had to take care of her for a while. It's been a hectic few weeks. I hope you all forgive me.**

 **I have to say thank you to all the reviews, especially Dante101. You are very loyal, and have me asking questions that I didn't I have. So thank you. Yes, I will be continuing the story but you have to stay with me for a bit. It will take a while to get back on track.**

 **To a guest reviewer who commented on Arabella's reaction to Elena killing her brother and best friend. I want you to know that she will eventually snap. Probably a bad spoiler but you can see it a mile away, can't you? I have little hints every time she talks to Elena. She hasn't really forgiven; she** _ **is**_ **a Mikealson after all. She can hold a grudge.**

 **I think people forget that Arabella is the most human of them all, mainly because her siblings wanted her to keep her innocence. She isn't Klaus; she thinks before acting. Her will power can only last so long, though. I don't know when, but I have a general idea when she will snap. Elena will get her own, in the end.**

 **I love how people have started guessing stuff about Arabella's past and the future. I think, with what I have in mind, that you will all be very shocked.**

 **Enjoy! And please don't give up on me!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Little News**

 **10 weeks later – January 19** **th** **, 2011**

It's been a few weeks since I had left Mystic Falls.

Elijah had picked me up at the airport in New York a few hours after my breakdown at Roger's grave. He took me to his gorgeous apartment on the East Side. He then sat me down and let me rant for a few hours about everything that I felt. He even added some advice and made me some tea.

He's such a good big brother.

Kol had called me a few times, informing that Nik was blowing up his cell phone with messages and calls wondering about me. I told him to tell Nik to shove it; I had forgiven him a few weeks ago but I wanted him to worry a little longer. It may do him some good to think I still didn't want anything to do with him.

Elijah enrolled me in some online university classes. I had complained at first but then grew to love it. Modern History was my favourite; I learned so much and caught up on all the events I missed. I also enrolled in a music class that happened every week. I figured since I loved music so much I might as well take some classes and see how it has evolved over the years. Although, judging from that terrible so called 'Dance' music, it has only gotten worse.

Rebekah, of course has been greatly upset my departure. As predicted she got over it eventually, telling me all that was happening in Mystic Falls. She explained a hunter showed up and attack Tyler twice. I was shocked to hear that the hunter was one of the five. You couldn't see their tattoos though and I was a bit saddened to hear that Jeremy was the only one who could see it because he was a potential hunter. I felt really bad for him; I wish he could just leave all the supernatural stuff behind.

Stefan had called me a few times. He explained the same stuff as Rebekah; especially all the bitchy stuff Rebekah has done. He also told me that he and Elena had broken up, said girl was sired to Damon and a new werewolf had turned up in Mystic Falls. I was overloaded with information and really glad I had left when I did.

Overall I was happy with my time in New York. I had mourned my best friend appropriately (with a bottle of tequila). Elijah and I got to spend some quality time together and I was able to enjoy my interest in music every week. I was happy.

I should have known that I would eventually be put back into all of the drama.

I was walking down the street to go back to the apartment. Elijah was home today and I offered to go and get some take out. Occasionally we would indulge in some food and movies. This would be one of those nights.

I loved New York; it was such a cultural place. Everyone from every different background lived here. I could understand why Elijah decided to come here; I would too. I had a feeling that Roger loved this place as well; I think he mentioned it at some point.

I was brought out of my musings by my phone ringing. I shifted everything in my arms and answered the phone.

"Hello!" I said cheerily. I heard Kol's familiar chuckle as an answer.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." He commented. I grinned. "Who died?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Now, Kol, I don't find pleasure in people's demise. I'm not you… Or Nik."

"Speaking of our petulant brother," He said. "He is still calling my phone and I would appreciate it if you could talk to him. I quite like this century; I don't want a dagger in my heart for trying to break his neck."

"That is your problem, not mine. What did you call me for?" He hummed.

"I was wondering, little sister," He said; I could hear the smirk in his voice. "If you would want to join me on a little field trip."

I slowed down, frowning into the phone. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I swivelled around and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face when I saw Kol standing behind me. He grinned cheekily at me. "That I have go kidnap someone for our darling sister and I want you to come."

"Kol!" I squealed. I ran towards him and he scooped me up in a hug. I buried my face into his neck. "What are you doing here?" He pulled back and put one arm around my shoulder. We started walking back to the apartment. I wondered if Elijah knew Kol was here.

"Can't a big brother come visit his little sister without his motives being questioned?' He said, placing a hand on his heart in mock-hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"A normal big brother can, you can't." I teased. He chuckled. "But, really, what are you doing here? It can't simply be because you miss me."

"You are correct, little light. I want you to come back to Mystic Falls with me."

I sighed, walking through the front doors of the building. I led us over to the elevator and shifted around in my bag for the key. I inserted it into the keyhole and pressed the top button. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. I waited for the doors to close before speaking.

"Kol, I can't go back there." I said softly. He frowned, leaning against the wall of the elevator. "I've lost too much in that town. Why would I go back?" The doors opened and we walked into the lavish apartment. I smiled at the pictures that hung on the walls; Nik and Elijah haven't spoken very much since Nik came back but he still hung some of Nik's portraits around the house. Most were of our family and I loved them. When you walked in from the Elevator there was an open kitchen and large living space. Along the far wall were ceiling to floor windows that gave an amazing view of the city. The dining table overlooked the city; we have had many beautiful dinners there, overlooking the sparkling lights of the city. I loved this place so much.

"Ara, it's for the cure." He said. I rolled my eyes again and made my way over to the island bench, placing the takeout on the bench. Kol sat down on one of the bar stools and dug in. I swatted his hand away but he ignored me.

"I don't care about the cure, Kol," I said. "Elijah! I don't think its worth what everyone is going through to get it. Elijah!" I frowned and listened around the apartment. There were no signs of life, apart from Kol and I and I couldn't sense anything off. "Where is he?" I muttered.

Kol shrugged and munched on a chip. "Who cares?" He said. I shot him a look and got some plates out. I took the chips out of his hand and poured them onto the plate, doing the same for the rest of the food. "Please just come back."

"Why?" I asked, picking up my chicken burger. "I don't see why you need me there to kidnap someone. You are perfectly capable of handling it."

"Ah, yes, but it's boring!" He whined. I grimaced at the sight of chewed up food in his mouth and he smirked. I threw a chip at him. He swallowed and continued talking.

"Rebekah wants me find this Shane person. He works at some university." He explained. "He knows where the cure is and how to find it."

"Rebekah seems so focused on getting the cure." I murmured. "What is she going to do when she finds it?"

"Take it? Throw it away? Sell it? I don't know." Kol shrugged. "I honestly don't care."

"Would you take it?" I asked quietly after a moment silence. "The cure?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, his normally cheery expression turning serious.

"If I thought that I would get my powers back, perhaps." He said. I raised an eyebrow; I would have thought he would say no. He loves being a vampire! "You can't tell me you haven't considered it! You loved magic, we both did." I nodded, taking another bite out of my burger.

Yes, I have thought about it. If I was human again, I would be able to have my powers. I could be a witch again! But I would eventually die, my family living forever. All my friends would have to watch me die and I would have to watch them remain the same. Do I want that? I didn't hate being a vampire. I quite liked it. I got to watch the world change and meet all sorts of people. I got to go places that were so rich in culture and I got experience so many things. Did I really want to give that up?

"No." I answered eventually. Kol looked surprised and I sighed. "I want my powers as much as you do, Kol but I am not completely unhappy as a vampire. Why would I give that up?"

"Even if you could have a family again? Grow old?"

My expression darkened. "I had a family of my own once Kol, and look at how well that turned out." I looked down and took a deep breath. "Wouldn't you miss it? The speed, the strength? The ability to go anywhere and experience everything? I would. Yes, I would love to have my magic back and yes, I would love to have the option to have a family but I just _want_ all of those things. I don't necessarily _need_ them." I couldn't exactly tell him that I, in a way, still had my magic. If I did… I don't even know how he would react.

My phone started ringing and I sighed in relief. I didn't really want to discuss this any longer.

"Elijah, where the hell are you?" I answered angrily. He sighed and I heard something like sheets rustling.

"I am terribly sorry, Arabella, I was called away on business." He said. My eyes narrowed and I shared a look with Kol, who shook his head, silently telling me he didn't believe him.

"Whatever." I said, frustrated. I brightened up as I continued talking. "Kol is here though. He has come to visit."

"How wonderful." Elijah said sarcastically. Kol clutched his heart and mimed crying. I giggled.

"You hurt his feelings, Elijah." I pouted playfully. Kol fell off his seat. "Although, he is being a bit dramatic." Elijah chuckled. "Hey, when are you coming home? Is it soon or-?"

"I'm out of town, Arabella." He said softly. I paused all movement and frowned into the phone.

"Out of town?" I repeated. He hummed in response. I groaned and set my burger down angrily, ignoring the pointed look I got from Kol. "You are always going out of town, Elijah. For the past month you've never been home! I thought you brought me here to be with you, not be your house maid!" Elijah sighed and I heard someone near him call his name softly. My brows furrowed as I recognised a woman's voice. It was familiar but I couldn't place it. "Are you – Are you with a woman?" He sucked in a breath but didn't answer. I nodded, biting my lip. A tear slid down my face.

"Ara-"

"No." I said harshly. Kol stood up and reached out towards me but I bat his hand away. "No! You brought me here, claiming that what Nik did was wrong and here you are doing the same thing! Elijah… You've abandoned me for some skank off the street!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Elijah growled. I heard the woman giggle. I had enough.

"I won't be here when you get back. I've made excuses for you, Elijah, but all you've done since I got here was blow me off, claiming that it is _urgent business_! You continuously leave me! If you don't want me around then just say so." I hung up before he could respond. I was so angry with him! All he's done since I returned is leave and I am sick of it!

I let out a frustrated scream and threw it at the wall, watching as it shattered into pieces. There was even a small dent in the wall but I didn't even care. I know it is childish but all I wanted to do was destroy this entire apartment. I loved it but everything reminded me of Elijah who I am furious at.

"Ara," Kol said gently. He appeared next to me and placed a hand on my arm. I didn't shove him off. I only closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He sighed and drew me into a hug. "Please tell me I am the favourite brother now." He mumbled into my hair. I laughed, wiping my eyes.

"In your dreams, big brother." I teased, pulling back. He smiled and cupped my face, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Go and grab some stuff, darling. I'll go and get a taxi and meet you downstairs, okay?" He said. I nodded and in an instant he was gone. I let out a breath. I glanced over at the broken pieces of my phone and cringed. That probably wasn't the best move. Luckily, it looks like the card was still intact so I grabbed that off the floor, not bothering to clean the rest.

Elijah and his lady slag can come home to it.

I was packed and ready in under ten minutes. I didn't plan on staying very long in Mystic Falls; I was only going with Kol to help Rebekah. I knew how much she wanted the cure, although for the life of me couldn't exactly pinpoint why. I would help her anyway; she would do the same for me.

I quickly got changed before I left; blue denim jeans, black flat boots and a singlet with a sweatshirt with a cute little panda on top. I threw my hair up into a bun and walked briskly out of the apartment. I made my way downstairs and spotted Kol leaning against a Taxi right outside the building. I smiled and walked towards them, handing Kol my bag. He raised an eyebrow at my small bag.

"I'm not staying long." I explained. "I only packed a few days' worth of clothes. Maybe I'll head to Italy again." Kol grinned as he placed my bag in the trunk and got into the taxi. I followed him and we began moving through the streets not a second later.

"Maybe I'll come with you. We can have some fun, like we used to." He winked. I scoffed, grinning.

"My humanity was turned off then, love," I said. "I am not willing to experience that again." He laughed.

"Why not? I seem to remember you gorging on the blood of the lovely Italian men and woman in your chambers." He said, staring off into the distance as if he was actually trying to remember those days. I cringed and pushed him away from me, bursting out into laughter when his head hit the window. He pinched my leg and I squealed, pushing him again. The poor driver looked so confused; probably at the mention of the blood. To his credit, he didn't say anything.

We arrived at the airport within minutes. Kol leaned over and turned the taxi driver's face so his eyes met his own.

"We will not pay for that ride and you will let us. In fact, you will pay for this trip yourself!" Kol said cheerily. "And you will forget who we are as soon as we leave your sight. Cheers!" He opened the door and got out, pulling me with him. I sent an apologetic look to the dazed driver.

"Kol!" I hissed. He grabbed my bag out of the trunk and walked into the airport, forcing me to jog to catch up. "You can't just do that!" Kol only chuckled.

We waited in line for the tickets and before I could stop him Kol compelled the woman to get us the fastest plane out of here and for free. I shook my head in disbelief but didn't say anything; telling him to stop would only encourage his behaviour. He was such a child.

"So, who is this Shane guy?" I asked as we got seated on the plane. Kol shrugged.

"He is a professor at Whitemore Collage." He said. "He teaches Occult Studies. Rebekah said that he knew where the cure was." I nodded. I didn't usually condone kidnapping and torturing but the sooner Rebekah got the cure the sooner I could leave and ignore the problems in our family a little longer.

The flight went by quick. I spent most of my time dissuading Kol from using some of his more… creative torture techniques when we found Shane. I had to remind him that Shane was the only one who knew where the cure was.

"We don't even know if he can be compelled." I said to Kol. He scoffed. "I'm serious! What if he is taking vervain?"

He groaned, head hitting the seat. "Uh, fine!" I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour but ignored him otherwise.

The flight landed a few hours later and we took a rental car (I had to physically stop Kol from compelling a man to hand over his car keys. We received very strange looks, that's all I'm saying.) It wasn't a long drive, with Kol breaking every road law there was. If I wasn't indestructible, I would probably fear for my life.

I waited in the car as Kol retrieved the professor. I couldn't be bothered to actually get out of the car. Besides, Kol was better at kidnapping than me.

I was only waiting a few minutes before the back door opened and someone was shoved inside. I turned in my seat. The guy in the back was probably in his early thirties; he had some stubble on his face and black curly hair. His eyes were wide and he looked a bit frazzled. Something about him made me not like him. Call it instinct or whatever but he just looked untrustworthy.

"You must be Shane." Kol opened the driver's door and got in. "Pleasure. I'm-"

"Arabella Mikaelson, youngest of the Originals. Trapped for over 300 years by her father and was one of the most in tune, powerful witches on the planet." Shane said breathlessly as we began moving again. I shared a look with Kol, who looked perturbed at Shane's statement.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked after a tense moment. He smiled creepily and his eyes looked a little faraway but he didn't answer. His gaze flickered between my brother and I, looking amazed. I slowly turned back in my seat. Kol reached over and squeezed my hand. I smiled weakly at him before turning to look out the window.

How the bloody hell did he know all that? Was he some kind of stalker? He must spend all his time on the supernatural to know that much; even most vampires still don't know I am alive. How does one petty human know all about me?

The ride back to Mystic Falls was silent; Shane didn't speak and my brother didn't seem to want to say anything. I didn't object; I don't think I would like it if I got Shane talking. I had a bad feeling about him.

"What are we doing at the school?" I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. Kol shrugged, parking the car.

"Bekah just told me to bring him here. I didn't care to ask why." He said, getting out.

I rolled my eyes. "You are incredibly charming, Kol."

"Thank you."

We walked inside, Kol dragging Shane by one arm. He didn't seem to want me near him because he kept the professor a respectable distance away from me. I almost rolled my eyes again at his protectiveness. Completely unnecessary.

We walked aimlessly through the corridors; I didn't know where the hell my sister was. I don't even know why she was here.

"Shut up!"

My ears perked and I shared a knowing grin with Kol; we would recognise that snotty tone anywhere.

Kol, Shane and I walked briskly towards the sound of Rebekah's voice. I could tell there were a few more people with her and I wondered who. I found out though, when I opened the doors to what appeared to be a library and saw Rebekah standing in front of a table. A table which sat Elena, Caroline and Stefan, who sat up straighter when he caught sight of me.

"Arabella." He breathed. I nodded at him and looked at my smirking sister's face.

"Stefan. Sister." Rebekah smiled prettily at me and my lips twitched in amusement. I crossed my arms just as Kol poked his head in.

"Sister." He stopped when he caught sight of the other three people in the room. He smirked. "Look at this. You're even worse than Klaus." I snorted.

"No one's worse than Nik." I muttered. Kol chuckled.

"Finally," Rebekah sighed. I poked my tongue out childishly. "Did you two bring what I asked for?" Kol turned and I watched as he grabbed a handful of Shane's clothes and shoved him through the doors. I caught his arm, smiled charmingly and pushed him towards my sister. Rebekah grinned, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. "You must be Shane."

"Arabella, can you please tell your lunatic sister to let us go?" Elena begged. I tilted my head. Was she seriously asking me to let her go? Really?

"Now, Elena, why would I do that?" I said patronizingly. "Sweetheart, you seemed to have forgotten something. Remember a tall, brown haired man? My best friend? Now, what happened to him? Kol," I turned to my brother. "Do you remember?"

He pretended to think for a second before clicking his fingers and pointing to Elena. "She killed him, if I remember correctly."

"And you do." I turned back Elena, who looked uncomfortable. Good. "You killed Roger and I haven't forgotten." My gaze turned steely and I glared at her. "Be grateful that it is Rebekah keeping you here. I would have made you rip out your spleen by now." There was silence in the library and I smiled cheerily. "Now, come along, brother, sister, we have a professor to interrogate."

I walked out the doors, leaving behind their shocked expression. I felt a little bad for Stefan but I couldn't help it. When I saw Elena all I could picture was her smug expression as she shot the stake that ended my best friend. She can suffer with whatever Rebekah had planned for her. A lot nicer than I would have been.

Kol and Rebekah quickly caught up with me. Rebekah walked beside me, smirking.

"Look at you, baby sis, threatening people. I almost forgot how scary you could be." She commented. I laughed.

"That was hardly my worst."

We all stopped at a closet and Kol opened the door, shoving Shane inside. He stumbled and turned to us, wonder written in his eyes.

"Rebekah, Kol and Arabella Mikaelson… three members of the Original vampire family. This is such a trip."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we have already have established you are a stalker, now tell us where the cure is." He didn't answer and Rebekah huffed. She stepped forward and tried to compel him.

"Where's the cure?"

"Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet." Shane commented. I raised my eyebrows; this guy is full of little tricks, isn't he?

Rebekah huffed again. "Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." She turned to Kol and I. "Beat him until he tells you where to find it." She walked out and I eyed Kol, watching him light up at the prospect of violence. Shane looked a little worried, which he should be. Kol wasn't known for being merciful.

"Kol, play nice." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly sister," He sighed, grabbing the back of Shane's head. "It's like you think I have no self-control." He slammed the professor's head against the wall and let him fall to the ground with a sadistic grin.

I shook my head. "How am I related to a psychopath?" He shot me look.

"Darling, you are related to Mikael and Esther, the two biggest psychopaths on the planet." He slammed Shane's head again, hard enough to bruise but not too hard to make him bleed. "Can you fill that sink up with water, love?"

I sighed but complied. I walked over to the sink and turned on the tap, making sure it is cold water. I didn't want the guy to burn; only to talk. Harsh persuasion might be used to make him talk, but he will still talk all the same.

I watched for the next few minutes, Kol holding Shane's head underwater for a few seconds before pulling him up and asking where the cure is. He did this several times but the professor wasn't budging. In a twisted way, I admired his will and strength. Most people would have given up by now.

"Where is the cure?" Kol growled. He shoved Shane's head back into the water. At this point I was sitting on the floor, picking at my nails.

"He's not going to answer!" I sang. Kol scoffed and brought him up again. Shane gasped, dripping wet. Rebekah walked in. "You know, if you told us where the cure is this would stop." Let's not mention the fact that my brother would probably hold you there until you died.

"Where is the cure?" Kol asked again. Shane didn't answer; Kol smirked and dunked him back in. Shane tried to push away but he was no match for Kol's strength. A few seconds later Kol pulled him back up.

"You're human." Rebekah stated. Congratulations sister, you can tell the difference between a vampire and a human. Brava. "Why do you want it anyway?"

"That's the beauty of this." He gasped. "You can have it. I just want Silas."

My blood ran cold.

"No!" I gasped and flashed in front of Shane and Kol. I glared at him. "What do you know about Silas?"

Shane smirked, even as he struggled regulate his breathing. "He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure… and I want to free him."

"NO!" Kol shouted and shoved him under water again. I stepped back from them, staring into space from shock.

Silas. He wants to rise Silas. Why? Does he not know the danger that he will put everyone in? I looked at the struggling professor, then at my sister who was getting more nervous by the minute. _I'm sorry, Rebekah, but he has to die._ I thought. I can't allow him to resurrect Silas. It is too dangerous.

"Stop!" Rebekah shouted. Kol complied and stepped back. He shared a look with me, pure fear in his eyes. Rebekah stepped forward. "He's of no use dead!"

"Did you not hear what he just said? Silas will kill us all, sister." Kol warned.

Rebekah shook her head. "Silas does not exist! He is a – a fairy-tale made up to scare kids into eating their vegetables."

"Silas is very real." Shane said quietly. He looked at me and I felt Kol's hand on my arm, pulling me back towards him. "I know where he is buried and soon, I'll have the spell that wake him."

"You're lying." I spoke up. "You have to be; there is no way you can get to him."

"Without his tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice?" My eyes widened and I shared a worried look with Kol. "Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer."

"You're the one who got the council blown up."

"It was a noble sacrifice… and temporary." Shane said. I shook my head, not believing what he was saying. Does _he_ even know what he is saying? "Because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead." I turned, not wanting to look at him any longer. I caught sight of a stick and paused. "He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf."

"No, he won't!" I quickly flashed over and impaled him with the stick. He choked, eyes wide. I twisted the stick a bit more before letting go. He fell to the ground, his heartbeat slowing down. Eventually, his eyes closed and his heart stopped. I turned to see Rebekah looking at me, horrified by what I just did.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah," I said. "But really, you should be thanking me."

"You killed my only chance at finding the cure." She cried. Kol scoffed and walked forward to stand beside me.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on Earth and frankly sister," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the White Oak Stake. "I don't think you could handle it."

"How did you get that?" Rebekah and I asked at the same time, our eyes wide. Kol smirked at Rebekah.

"Way too easily. Come one, Ara."

I followed Kol out, trying to send Rebekah an apologetic glance but she wasn't having it. She followed us out and angrily flashed away. I sighed and turned to Kol.

"What are we going to do, Kol?" I asked. "We can't let them raise Silas! That would trigger-"

"The end of time." Kol filled in. We looked at each other, both remembering the same thing. It sent chills down my spine, thinking about what Silas is capable of. We can't allow anyone to get to him; even if it means that my sister misses out on a chance to be human.


	11. Little Daggers

**Hello everyone! As usual, I'd like to say thank you to anyone who is still reading this, and hello to any new readers! I have so many views, from so many different types of people! It's so amazing!**

 **Anyway, so this chapter is a bit... meh. It's certainly not my best work. When you see what happens you will probably understand why.**

 **I have had people tell me that they like seeing the darker side of Arabella. I do too and it comes out especially around Kol. And about Kol; whether he lives or dies... you'll just have to wait and see!**

 **Does anyone else love the banter between Kol and Arabella? I love it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not the best but it's kind of like a filler, of sorts. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Little Daggers**

"So, why exactly are we heading to a bar?" Kol asked. We were driving towards a bar in the middle of nowhere.

Correction: I was driving, Kol was complaining.

"Well, our lovely brother was loudly bragging about how he was planning to complete the hunter's mark." I smirked, turning into a small parking lot. It looked like a cheap bar, with the tacky neon sign and everything. "So, I tracked down the bar full of vampires he turned for Jeremy. I thought maybe we could do your favourite past time?"

Kol chuckled, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. I followed his lead.

"You're devious." He said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked to the entrance. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Only when I'm with you!" I said brightly, grinning up at him. He laughed and opened the door for me. We were met with a large crowd of young vampires, hissing as the sun caught a few of them. We stopped, letting the door swing shut.

"Sister, would you look at this!" Kol said, an amused look on his face. I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Kol, please don't." I sighed. A young man walked forward, his expression hard.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled, his vampire face coming out. I frowned.

"No need to be rude." I pouted, walking forward until I stood right in front of him. Before he could even think of responding I was holding his heart in my hand. Several gasps echoed through the bar as I dropped his heart next to his body. "We only want your hearts."

Kol grinned, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Next?"

* * *

"I have to say, Arabella, I bring out the worse in you." Kol commented as I dragged the last body in. The young vampires put up a good fight but they were all dead within a matter of minutes.

"That's because you're evil and I love you." I dropped the young girl on the floor, grabbing a towel to wipe my hands. I sighed as I looked down at the corpses. "I feel bad for them. They didn't ask for this; Nik just sacrificed their lives for nothing."

"And you are back to sweet Arabella again." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like her." I threw the towel at his face.

"Don't be an arse." I said, walking out. I walked behind the bar, singing under my breath. I looked through the bottles, trying to find some Jack Daniels. "Oi! Numpty, what do you want?" Kol poked his head out from the storage room with a confused expression.

"Did you just call me Numpty?" He questioned. I shrugged, not looking at him. I threw a bottle of scotch in his direction. Hopefully he will like it and if he doesn't… meh.

I finally found a bottle of Jack Daniels and grinned in triumph, just as I heard a car pull up outside. Sharing a look with Kol I dropped down so I was hidden by the bar. I took a long sip of the alcohol, smacking my lips together. I didn't drink a lot but occasionally I will indulge in the activity. I had tasted this when I was in New York and had fallen in love. It tasted better than the tequila.

I sighed quietly as I heard some muttering come from outside. Hopefully it was Jeremy. I was hoping that I could talk some sense into Jeremy; although, he has absolutely no reason to listen to me. One night where we talked doesn't change the fact that we are on different sides. He is also a hunter now; his first instinct is to kill vampires and I am a vampire. I don't like my chances.

The door to the bar opened and I heard one beating heart, although there were two sets of footsteps. I resisted the urge to peek over the counter; I'd probably be met with a gun to my face. I didn't feel like having a bullet shot into my brain today.

"Something's not right." I heard someone mutter. I groaned silently; Damon freaking Salvatore, of course.

I hear them walk towards the storage room and Damon sighed.

"Look like we're going to have to find some new vampires. What a waste!" He complained. Classy, Damon.

Says the girl who just murdered said vampires.

"What they hell happened?" Jeremy, thank God! I slowly stood up from my position behind the counter and watched my brother walk in.

"I confess," My brother cried. "I did it."

"Don't take all the credit, Kol." I said, walking into the room. Both Jeremy and Damon's eyes widened and I nodded at them, grinning. "Hey."

"Arabella? Kol?"

My brother grinned. "Jeremy, good to see you, mate. Sorry about the mess." He gestured towards the pile of corpses. "It was a little crowded when we arrived, and I prefer more intimate gatherings."

"We," I pointed to all four of us. "Need to have a little chat." I took a sip of my drink, followed by Kol with his own. Jeremy looked at me with disbelief written all over his face. "Calm down, Jeremy." Kol held up his bottle.

"Drink?"

Damon walked forward and patted Jeremy on the shoulder, silently telling him not to shoot.

Yet.

"He's underage, and I don't like you." His eyes flickered to me. "Especially you." I smirked, lifting my drink in recognition. "So let's cut to the chase."

"You know, Nik has never been good at keeping things to himself." I said conversationally. "He bragged about his plan to complete the mark on you, Jeremy. It was relatively easy to track this lot down. They all hid in here, in the shadows."

"You know, killing young vampires is easy," Kol looked at Damon. "Or old ones, for that matter." We could all hear the threat in his tone. I certainly did.

"Why? What's it to you either way?"

Kol huffed. "Because, you fools, in your zeal to find the cure you risk waking someone very dangerous."

Damon smirked, looking back a Jeremy. "Oh… You must be talking about Silas."

"What do you know of him?" I asked.

"Nothing. Don't want to. Not our problem."

Kol and I shared a look. "Isn't it?" Damon shook his head. I placed my bottle down on one of the shelves. The three boys watched me. Well, Damon glared and Jeremy watched me with a crossbow pointed at me. If I wasn't immortal I would have been slightly worried.

"A few hundred years back, Kol and I came across a group that worshipped Silas." I explained. "His followers told us that he would eventually rise once again and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. Being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So, Kol killed them all, without my knowledge, might I add," I shot a look at my brother who just shrugged, taking a drink of his alcohol. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Damon and Jeremy. I walked slowly towards them, making them step back in time with me. "And here you all are, willing to risk waking him for the damn cure. I, we, can't exactly sit back and watch that happen, can we?"

Damon rolls his eyes. "We're not going to back off the cure cause you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you morons!" Kol pushed Damon back. Jeremy pointed the bow at him and I stepped forward, glaring at Jeremy. He returned the sentiment. Kol pointed at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

Jeremy shifted his gaze to him, his eyes steely. "I'm not calling anything off, _mate._ "

"Jeremy, please!" I begged. He looked at me again. "You have no idea what you are risking! I understand that you want it for Elena but I can't let you risk waking up Silas! He is extremely powerful, and dangerous!" For a split second I could see his resolve crumble and the bow lowered slightly. Then Damon touched his shoulder and he shook his head slightly, his stance once more becoming defensive. I sighed in defeat. Dammit!

"Well," Kol said, placing his bottle down. "I could kill you, but then I would have to deal with the hunter's curse. I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. Better idea. I'll just rip off your arms."

My eyes widened and I shot forward, just as Kol rushed towards Jeremy. I felt hands on my neck and before I could cry out, my neck had snapped. I was in darkness.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pounding in my head and the ache in my neck.

I groaned, opening my eyes. I was in the back seat of the car but it wasn't moving. No one else was in here.

I sat up slowly, rubbing my neck. I winced as I remembered what happened. Damon, Jeremy, Kol, bar… My eyes widened. Kol! He wants to rip Jeremy's arms off! Did he succeed? I quickly unlocked the car door and got out, flashing to the front of the mansion. I briefly wondered why Kol would take us here but decided not to ask.

I opened the door. "Kol!" I shouted. "Kol! Where are you, you wanker?" I heard a door slam and my head turned. I flashed into the parlour just as Nik pushed Kol away from Rebekah. I caught sight of the White Oak Stake in Kol's hand and stopped short. "Kol…" I breathed. He looked at me briefly before flashing away. I stepped slowly down the steps, shocked.

Kol tried to kill Rebekah. He tried to _murder_ his own sister! Nik wouldn't even do that! I mean, he always threatened to but we all know he wouldn't!

"Arabella!" My attention turned to Nik, who was smiling sarcastically at me. I stepped back, worried. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"You sure?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "If I'm not careful I might end up on the floor with a broken neck. Remember that, Nik?" He winced, remembering the night I told him off. I smirked, crossing my arms. "I guess you do."

"Now, little light, is that any way to talk to your big brother?"

"When you start acting like one, I will show you some respect!" I snarled. "When you and your merry band of marauders stop looking for the cure, maybe I'll even tell you I love you."

Rebekah scoffed. "Honestly! This Silas business is ridiculous! He is not real!" I shook my head violently, causing my hair to tumble down out of my ponytail.

"He is real and extremely dangerous, Rebekah!" I told her. "You will not stand a chance against him! I will not allow you to wake him." Nik frowned.

"Well," He sighed. He put his hands behind his back and I looked at him suspiciously. He was oddly calm. Usually someone would be dead already. "It's a good thing I have a backup plan." He stalked towards me.

I swallowed nervously. "Nik…"

"You and Kol are causing problems, dear Arabella and it annoys me greatly." His eyes darkened as he looked at me. "I _will_ get Jeremy to complete the mark and I _will_ find the cure. With, or without your help."

He stared at me and when I looked into his eyes, I could see him silently pleading me to agree. He wanted me to help him; aid him in his quest.

But I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Very well."

I was suddenly pushed against the wall. I struggled then gasped. I looked down, following Nik's lean arm to where he was holding the dagger in my chest. I clutched his shoulders and looked back up at him, betrayal written on my face. My skin started to turn grey.

"I'm sorry, little light." He whispered. A tear fell out of my eye. "But I can't risk you ruining everything." I slid down the wall, Nik supporting me. I could feel myself start to fade. My veins became dry and I choked, falling onto the floor. I caught Rebekah gaze and silently pleaded for her to help me. She turned away. Hurt sprang in my chest, right alongside the pain.

I let out a choked sob just before blackness encased me. He daggered me… They were actually, effectively and temporarily daggering me. I didn't know what hurt more:

The dagger in my chest or the pain of their betrayal.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Stefan Salvatore has done many things in his life. None of them are as embarrassing as this.

He slept with Rebekah Mikaelson. That wasn't the embarrassing part.

Getting caught out by her psychotic hybrid brother however, that was humiliating.

Now he was forced to watch the two siblings bicker. Joy.

"This is my place, Nik," Rebekah growled, tightening the tie on her robe. Stefan looked down, trying to rid of last night euphoric memories. "And I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom."

Klaus smirked, walking into her bedroom. He found this situation highly amusing and would probably tease his sister about this later but they have something else they need to focus on right now.

"Well, I apologise for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten? Our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?"

Rebekah scowled. "He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget."

 _Whoa!_ Stefan thought. _Trouble in the Mikaelson clan. I wonder how Arabella is dealing with it. She was there with Kol yesterday._

"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers."

"Oh, poor Nik. However will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" Rebekah huffed and crossed her arms. "Why don't you take the one out of Arabella?"

"Have you forgotten that our little sister has the same delusions as Kol?" Klaus said. Stefan's eyebrows rose; he _daggered_ Arabella? And Rebekah let him? If he has learnt one thing about the Mikaelsons' it's that Arabella was the angel of the family; they were all so protective of her, despite the feuds going on between them. She had never been daggered!

Until now, apparently.

"Kol and Arabella's irrational fear of Silas has pushed them over the edge. It's why our dear sister is currently lying daggered in a box." Klaus smirked, although you could see in his eyes that he didn't like it. "And she is not being awoken any time soon." She might be the youngest but when Arabella got angry, she got very violent. Her beating to Stefan after Roger died not even making the scale of her violence.

"Are you going to get to your point anytime soon?"

He glared at his sister. "I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over. We need to take down Kol before he does any more damage."

"Mmm, and leave myself unprotected?" Rebekah said. "You can file that request under ' _no chance in hell!'_ Be gone by the time I have showered; lurkers aren't welcome." She brushed past him and into her bathroom. Klaus huffed and looked at the Salvatore boy.

"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her."

Stefan gave a short laugh. "Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night. Who knows what Arabella would have made him do?"

Klaus waved his hand dismissively. "Not much. She likes the Gilbert boy; she wouldn't hurt him." Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"And yet you still daggered her. Why?" He asked.

"She was delusional." Klaus growled.

"She was one of the most powerful witches to walk the planet." Stefan said. "I think she would know a thing or two about dangerous magical beings, Klaus. So, why did you dagger her?"

"My sister has faith in witches, as does my brother, and they hold them in very high respect." Klaus said. He knew somewhat that Stefan was right but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it. "They'll believe whatever a witch spouts off. I'm just protecting them from themselves. I'll wake them once we find the cure." He looked at Stefan. "Help me dagger Kol and Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live and we'll be on our merry way to a human Elena."

Stefan walked out of the cellar rooms and upstairs. He thought about everything he had to do and groaned silently.

How was he supposed to get the dagger from Rebekah? He didn't want to trick her and it was highly unlikely that she would just give it over if he asked. What was he supposed to do?

Then there was Arabella. Could he really leave her daggered in a box? She told him once that when they had all been linked and they got daggered she was scared. The darkness scared her; it was all she had known for 300 hundred years.

"It feels like I'm back in the cave." She had said over one of their many phone calls. "I can't help but panic." Could he really leave her like that? Knowing she would immediately try and stop them from finding the cure if she woke up?

A mental picture of Elena and Damon appeared in his mind and he cringed. Yes, he could.

 _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear_ , He thought as his phone rang. Well, one of them.

Elena's name popped up on the screen and he hesitated. Did he really want to talk to her? Sighing, he pressed answer and brought the phone to his ear.

"Damon's fine." He said. He figured that's what she wanted to know. "I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves."

"That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie."

Stefan paused, hand on the door.

"What?" He said finally. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seem pretty intent on murdering anyone who is looking for that cure."

"Yeah," Stefan sighed. "Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol. The only other one is in Arabella."

Elena gasped. "Arabella's daggered?"

"Please, contain your despair." Stefan said sarcastically.

Elena shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, Stefan, that's perfect! She will be out of the way!"

"Out of the way for what?"

"I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him."

Stefan immediately turned and looked behind him. He listened to make sure that Klaus hadn't heard what Elena said. He turned back and turned on his motorbike, revving the engine. "What did you just say?"

"Bonnie has all this new power." Elena explained. "She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot."

"And then what?" Stefan demanded. "Klaus and Rebekah would kill every single one of us out of spite. Not to mention what Arabella will do once she wakes. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what."

"I know, which is why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah." Elena said brightly. It didn't even occur to her the reluctance in Stefan's tone when he spoke. "She can't come looking for revenge if she is laying in a box."

Stefan sighed, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I can't do that."

"Well, I know _you_ can't because vampires can't use the dagger but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks she can get Klaus out of the picture, at least temporarily. Once we have the cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against them."

"And Arabella?" Stefan asked. "What are you going to do about her?"

Elena paused. "I don't know." She admitted. "I guess we could keep her daggered. Maybe Jeremy can kill her; make sure that his mark will be completed." Elena had to admit to herself; she felt a little bad in saying that. Every time she wanted to hate the girl she couldn't. Memories of the night she put aside her anger towards Elena to help Stefan and Jeremy out when she died. She didn't have to do that, but she did. But Elena's desire to human once again overruled any sort of empathy towards the youngest Original. It's not like Arabella was completely innocent in this either, she reasoned with herself.

Stefan shook his head but didn't say anything. He had a feeling that she wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

"Alright, fine," He sighed. "But how do you plan to lure Kol in?"

* * *

Kol walked down the streets of Mystic Falls, earphones in his ears. Music blasted from the speakers and he nodded along with the beat. Arabella had shown him this band yesterday and he liked it.

Speaking of Arabella, he hadn't seen her since last night. He probably shouldn't have left her alone with his siblings but they wouldn't hurt her. He was confident about that. Though, he wasn't so sure they didn't lock her down in the basement. He would have to go check on her, but only after he stopped everyone from finding the cure. Arabella would want that. She knew the dangers; she was there with those witches when they told them about Silas.

He was brought out of his thought by his phone ringing. He paused the music and grinned when he saw the name.

"Jeremy Gilbert." Kol said joyfully as he answered. "Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?"

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert." Elena's soft voice came through. Kol's movement slowed before picking up again.

"What a treat. Yeah, I was thinking about all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead."

Elena huffed, annoyed. "I need to talk to you – in person. I want to call a truce in the name of Silas."

Kol stopped walking, the cheeky grin melting off his face. "You want to talk about Silas?"

"I'll meet you wherever you want." Elena said. "I'll come to you."

Kol bit his lip. "Tell you what? How about I come to you?" He flashed over to her house, ending up right in front of her door. He rang the doorbell. He listened as he heard Elena's breathing hitch and the sound of a gun being loaded. He smirked before saying, "If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in."

He heard Elena shuffled around.

"I'm waiting." He sang. "Let me in and let's talk about a truce." She didn't answer. "Hello?"

"Wouldn't that be kind of stupid to invite you in?" Elena finally said. He heard something scraping against something else, but he couldn't figure out what.

"On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands or I'll suffer the hunter's curse and spend the next twenty years trying to off myself in gruesome ways." Kol heard the backdoor open and then shut. He shook his head; did they really think he was that much of an idiot? He was insulted. "And I've heard that vervain is back in town so I can't compel you to kill him either. So I think it's fair to say your semi-safe," He paused, thinking. "For now."

"And what about your sister?" Elena asked. He found humour in her snarky tone. "Isn't she your partner in crime?"

"Yes, well, my sister is busy at the moment." Kol explained. "So you don't have to worry about her coming in and ripping your head off. Let me in." He heard some rustling around and then Jeremy whisper, " _I'm the only one who can invite him in!"_

"He's right, obviously." Kol chuckled. He heard footsteps come closer to the front door and grinned when it swung open to reveal the doppelganger. "You would think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manner, but I just couldn't resist stopping by." He took out his earbuds, winding the cord around his phone. Elena sighed but looked the Original right in the eye.

"If I let you in, my brother goes." She ordered. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not getting near him." Kol glanced over to Jeremy, who was pointing a large gun at him, loaded with wooden stakes. He could admit to himself that he did actually enjoy Jeremy's company back in Denver. He was a refreshing break from his crazy family. Alas, their 'friendship' did not last long.

He looked back at Elena and shrugged. "Fair enough." Maybe he wouldn't need to hurt the Gilbert boy. Elena Gilbert was notorious for causing trouble but he knew she wasn't stupid. If he could get to her, tell her about Silas and what he was capable of, she would stop the cure hunting all together. She was too selfless to not call it off.

He watched Elena as she nodded at her brother. He glared at Kol but muttered, "Come in." Almost as soon as he spoke the words Jeremy fled out the back door. Kol smirked.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see?"

Elena turned back to him with an exasperated expression. He grinned.

"Now," He said, slipping his phone into jacket pocket. "This is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

Elena stared at him for a moment, before hesitantly nodding. He grinned again and made his way inside. He was expecting this evening to quite… eventful.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson huffed as she pushed the clothes around the rack. She picked up a shirt, grimacing. She put it back on the rack without bothering to really look at it.

"The colours, the fabrics… The eighties were just… tragic!" She said. She picked up a colourful jumper and glared at the shoulder pads. "You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion." _Arabella would have agreed with me._ She thought with a smile. It fell when she remembered where exactly her little sister was.

"Are you looking for something to wear to the dance?" Stefan asked. He stood in the doorway, watching the oldest girl in the Mikaelson clan rummage through clothes. He felt bad that he was doing this to her; he needed that dagger.

"Aye." She hummed. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Stefan smiled, moving forward. "Actually, it was cancelled." He watched as Rebekah paused, her shoulder's slumping slightly. It was gone the next second as she turned.

"So why are you here?" She asked him. "Come for more dagger talk?"

Stefan chuckled. "Somebody has trust issues."

"It's called healthy scepticism." She defended. She looked away from him. "I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry." Stefan sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. "I'm… I'm still trying to get used to this."

"Do you regret it?" Rebekah asked.

"No." He said immediately. He didn't regret it at all. Sure, he probably shouldn't have slept with Rebekah but there are plenty of worse people in the world. Rebekah may an Original but at the end of the day she was still a seventeen year old girl inside.

Rebekah was taken back by Stefan's answer. She swallowed, and whispered, "Do you want it to happen again?" He smirked.

"Maybe."

"Even if I don't give you the dagger?" She said. He gave a humourless laugh; he didn't want her to catch on.

"You think I would sleep with you to get the dagger?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want." He looked away from her, knowing that it was true. She sighed, placing an article of clothing back on the rack. "Guess I should pack these racks up. Just another failed attempt at a high school dance."

"Who were you going with?" Stefan asked. Rebekah bit her lip, not looking at him.

"Arabella." She said finally. "But, plans changed."

"Because Klaus daggered her." Stefan nodded. "Why don't you just take the dagger out? Then you have two daggers and Arabella is awake."

"You know," Rebekah sighed. "For once I agreed with the daggering. Nik was right; she was getting in the way of finding the cure. I love my sister, Stefan, as does everyone in my family but I'm not letting her out of this house until I have the cure in my hands. Then she can do whatever she likes – even if it is chasing after us claiming that a mythical being will destroy us all."

What Rebekah didn't realize was that she accidentally let a clue slip. Stefan now knew where Arabella was. He could get the dagger out of her, or at least, Matt could if Stefan couldn't get Rebekah's. He might have to tell Matt to chain the youngest Mikaelson up so she doesn't get out but they would still have one dagger, maybe potentially two. With that thought, he turned to Rebekah and raised an eyebrow.

"We can still go. If you want." She shot him a look. He smirked, stepping closer. "Come on, Rebekah. Since when did you give a damn about the rules?"

* * *

Matt dug around Rebekah's room. He looked everywhere; in her drawers, her bathroom, under her mattress. He even checked to see if she had stuffed it _in_ her mattress. Nothing. He felt a little bad, going through her things. They needed this dagger though.

He was searching her drawers again when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out. Stefan had texted him and Matt's eyes furrowed. Did he find the dagger? Opening it, he was surprised by what he read.

 _Stefan: Arabella is daggered in Rebekah's house. Fine her, take it out of her, and chain her up so she can't leave. At least then we will have one dagger._

Matt sighed again. Really? Can't they just leave these people alone?

He exited the main bedroom and slowly worked his way down to the bottom floor. He checked the few rooms down there but found no sign of Arabella. Finally, he came across one last door. It had a lock on it but it seemed fate was on his side, as it wasn't locked. He pushed it open and a staircase came into view.

 _I forgot that most of these houses have cellars._ He thought. He slowly made his way down. It got darker and darker as he went but his hands bumped into something, turning the lights on. He gasped, tripping over his feet when he saw what was in front of him.

Arabella lay in a coffin a few feet away. She looked very peaceful, her blonde hair laid softly around her. She looked so little like this, Matt thought. She didn't look like that powerful girl that he had come to know. He saw the dagger glinting in the light, impaled in her chest. Swallowing nervously he stepped forward and took hold of the handle. He saw some chains around and figured that would be strong enough to hold her; she would be incredibly weak, after all.

With a deep breath, he swiftly pulled the dagger out of her, not knowing what was to come.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Tell me with a review! xx**


	12. A Little Magic

**Hey everyone!**

 **So here it is! Chapter Eleven!**

 **I decided instead of the title of this chapter saying 'Little Magic' I added the 'A' in there because it is the final chapter. I know; this story is a lot shorter than expected but I am telling you, I had planned for Stefan and Arabella to get together, Klaus and Caroline to get together, Arabella becoming the first witch-vampire hybrid (Forget the ones with Lily Salvatore, Okay?). I had it all planned.**

 **And then I started writing.**

 **It may only be short but I feel like I need to stop here. I will say some more down the bottom, okay? For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven – A Little Magic**

I was in darkness. I could see nothing or hear anything. I couldn't _feel_ anything. I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

I knew what had happened. I knew that I had been daggered. I couldn't feel it, of course, but I still knew. I felt betrayed; angry. I wanted to hurt Niklaus, and Rebekah, when they eventually woke me up. For all I know it's been fifty years, or a hundred since they daggered me. Somehow I doubted it hadn't been more than a few years. I wonder if Kol knew? I'm sure he would come for me when he found out – if he ever did. I do hope he can stop them all from finding the cure. Awaking Silas is too much of a risk.

At first, I was scared. It was just black, all around me, suffocating me. In the cave I had been imprisoned in for 300 years, that's what it was like. There was no light, only dark. Even as a human, I was afraid of the dark; especially if there were no stars.

Eventually, I got used to it. I'm assuming it took a few years but eventually I got over how dark it was. It obviously did not take me as long to get used to the darkness here – or maybe it did, I just didn't know it.

It was a strange feeling, not being able to move because you can't actually feel your body. It gave me a lot of time to think.

I didn't know how long I was daggered before my human memories began to resurface. I recalled the day I found out I was pregnant with Asmund's child.

Our child.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ayana?" I called. I walked into her hut at the edge of the village. She had asked me to come by yesterday evening, after I had done my chores. She said she had something to tell me._

" _Ayana, where are you?" I called again._

" _I'm here, child." I turned around. Ayana was walking in with two buckets full of water. She seemed to be struggling so I immediately came over and took one off her hands. She smiled at me. "Thank you. I do believe I'm not as strong as I used to be."_

 _I chuckled. "You are not that old Miss Ayana." She only smiled, placing the water down near her back door. I placed the other bucket down next to it. I stood up straight, brushing the hair out of my face. "Now, what is it you called me for? Asmund is waiting for me." A blush spread across my cheeks as I thought about my dear husband. He was such a charming man. I love him dearly._

" _Well, this involves Asmund, Arabella." Ayana said softly. I frowned._

" _Is he not well?" Ayana was the village prophet but she could also sense when someone was ill. Usually, they had a deadly virus that would kill them. If it was Asmund… I do not wish to think about it._

" _No, no!" Ayana said, shaking her head. "It is better news. He is not ill."_

" _Am I?"_

 _Ayana raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to sit at her table. I did hesitantly._

" _You are fine, my dear," She said. She walked over to her chest where she kept all her ingredients. She began to pull out stuff but I did not pay attention to what she held in her hands. "In fact, I think you are better than fine."_

" _What do you mean, Ayana?" I asked. "I do not understand." She sent me a blinding smile, eyes crinkling up at the corners._

" _Tell me, Arabella, have you been feeling ill?"_

" _Yes. A little." I admitted. "I have no fever, or any other symptoms of sickness so I did not worry." Ayana nodded, standing up._

" _And what about your magic?"_

" _My magic?"_

 _Ayana nodded. "Yes." She placed her ingredients on the table. "Has your magic felt stronger? Harder to control?" I thought about her question and realized that yes, it was. Doing simple spells was a lot harder than it used to be, and there was always more power in them than I intended. I gaze at Ayana, who had a knowing smirk on her face._

" _Why do you ask, if you already know?" I asked, raising a brow. Ayana shrugged, swiftly mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl. Years of practise allowed her to mix them with looking._

" _I needed to make sure, before I test my theory." She stood up, grabbing a cup and walked over to the buckets of water. She dipped it in, filling the cup up and walked back over. She poured it into the bowl. I watched all the ingredients float around. I took note of all the ingredients, frowning. They were all the ingredients for a…_

" _Pregnancy potion." I murmured. Ayana look up to meet my wide eyes. "You think I'm-?"_

" _With child?" She interrupted. "Yes." She muttered a few words but I was not paying attention. My hand had gone to my stomach, as if somehow I could feel if there was a child. "And this potion will tell us. A few drops of your blood and the potion will either remain the same colour…"_

" _Or turn purple." I finished, finally meeting her gaze. She nodded and held out a knife. I stared at it for a moment before placing my shaking hand in hers. She smiled soothingly at me. She pressed the very tip of the knife onto one of my fingers and pressed down; I flinched as it broke through the skin. Three drop of blood fell into the bowl. I took my hand back, staring at mixture. It remained the same but I continued to stare at it, somehow hoping that it would change._

 _And eventually, it did._

 _ **Flashback**_

I was so excited. I had immediately ran home to tell Asmund, who was ecstatic. I had never been that happy and I don't think I ever will again. When my daughter was taken… It broke me. Then Henrik died and Asmund… So much pain in such a short amount of time.

I felt something shift, all of a sudden. Pain exploded in my body and then dimmed down. I gasped for breath, my eyes opening wide. I was met with more darkness but I didn't think about that. My hands immediately went to the place that the dagger should have been.

It was gone. Someone pulled it out.

I let out a breath I realized I had been holding. Who had pulled it out? And why? I didn't know how long I had been daggered but I was certain it couldn't have been more than a few years. Niklaus was notorious for delaying the inevitable, as was Rebekah; neither one of them would have taken the dagger out.

So who did?

I groaned at the ache in my throat; I was so hungry! Whoever had pulled the dagger out obviously hadn't been willing to let me free. The coffin (I'm assuming) was sealed shut. It must have been one of the Mystic Falls gang. I groaned again, this time for a completely different reason as I realized that they now had possession of a dagger. Great!

I pulled my hands up in what little space I had and pushed against the wood. It didn't budge. I was weak; getting daggered took quite a bit out of you. Nevertheless I tried again and again. The fourth time I tried it cracked. I grinned. I pushed again and it cracked again; some light was coming through. I gave one last hard push and the top popped off, falling to the floor. I panted, lying there for a minute to catch my breath. I weakly sat up, holding onto the edge of the coffin. I looked around, snorting when I realized I was in Rebekah's basement. They could at least have hidden me in a tomb; give me _some_ respect.

I noticed that whoever had daggered me had wrapped a few chains around the middle, a large padlock locking them together. I shook my head; seriously? Do people forget that I'm the Original vampire? I may be the youngest but I am certainly not the weakest!

I pulled myself slowly out of the coffin, wincing at how stiff I was. I briefly wondered how the rest of my siblings dealt with this all the time; were they _that_ used to being daggered?

My mouth started watering; I could smell blood. I inhaled deeply, my fangs appearing and I hissed loudly. I flashed over to a small mini fridge and ripped it open, not even hesitating to rip into the bag. I moaned in delight at the delicious taste. It was a little stale, but it would do for now. I don't know how many bags I went through but it was a lot. I remember Rebekah the first time she was daggered – when she woke up she was so hungry. This is what I felt like. Nonetheless I stopped myself eventually. I realized I was covered in blood but shrugged. I didn't really care at the moment. I needed to find out who took the dagger and why.

I stood up, feeling better when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and found a message from Kol, and surprisingly, Stefan. I scrunched my eyes up as I walked up the staircase and tried to open the door. I groaned, annoyed and kicked through the door. Bits of wood went flying and I stepped through the hole in the door. Whoever had taken the dagger out was an idiot; did they really think that a locked door would stop me? Seriously?

 _Where are you? I'm sorry for leaving you with them._

 _Seriously, Arabella, where are you? We have to stop the Merry Band of Nitwits from raising Silas._

 _Arabella, I don't know if you are getting any of my messages but I am continuing on without you. When I stop the Scooby doo gang I'll come for you, little light. Hopefully Niklaus and Rebekah haven't done away with you._

I scoffed, shaking my head in disbelief. Always classy, Kol. I stopped at the front door and tilted my head. Should I just open it and walk through calmly while I plotted ways to hurt my siblings?

Nah.

I kicked open the door; I felt childish at the amount of joy that spread through me. The beautiful, most likely handcrafted doors were now only bits and pieces of wood. It gave me immense satisfaction to see Rebekah's house slowly falling apart. Perhaps I'll return later and burn all her shoes.

My phone beeped again, distracting me from my plans. I huffed, bring the phone to look at it. What I read… I hadn't expected.

 _Arabella, its Stefan. Look, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I have to tell you. You were daggered yesterday (I don't know why) and I found out that your siblings were keeping you in Rebekah's house. We needed the dagger for Kol and Rebekah has the last dagger. I sent Matt to take the dagger out of you so we had one for Kol. He has become crazy, Arabella. He is trying to chop Jeremy's arms off._

Dammit! Kol! I closed my eyes, shaking my head at my brother's rashness.

 _This message is getting really long and I don't have a lot of time. Elena and Jeremy are planning on killing Kol. If they succeed then Jeremy's hunter's mark will be complete. I will admit that I don't like Kol, and would be happy to see him dead but I do care about you, Arabella. I know that if he died you would be heartbroken. So, I'm telling you to go to the Gilbert house and stop it. You are the only Original in Mystic Falls that can enter their house._

I stopped dead in my track, re-reading the entire message. I dropped my phone, staring into nothing. Then, white hot rage suddenly coursed through me and I growled loudly.

Elena Gilbert; you have been a thorn in my side since I have returned. She had killed my brother, killed my best friend and has helped tear my family apart. She thinks because she is the Doppelganger that she is safe? That she gets to do whatever the hell she wants. Well, she is in for a shock.

I didn't bother to pick up my phone as I raced away from Rebekah's house. The farthest thing from my mind was Rebekah and Nik; all I could think about was ripping Elena's head off. I had been making excuses, trying not to harm her. Stefan loved her, Nik needed her and Elijah cared for her. I didn't want to upset anyone. I realized that I should've just killed her, the night Roger died. Most likely, none of this would have happened. Whether Kol was alive when I arrived, or dead, Elena Gilbert will pay.

She _will_ suffer.

* * *

Roger watched his best friend flash away. He wanted to stop her; he recognised that look on her face. The last time he saw it was right before she disappeared. Someone had tried to kill him and she was furious; she tore through a whole town before finding the person responsible and she made him suffer. Weeks of agony and pain. He'd never thought he would see her like that again.

"What happened?"

The brunette turned around to face Lexi. Lexi and he decided they would stick together. They got along well and they both had people they had to look out for.

Roger sighed, running a hand through his hair. Lexi stared at him, worried.

"Elena and her brother are trying to kill Kol. Stefan told Arabella and now she is on a war path." He felt pity for anyone in her way.

Lexi's eyes widened. "They're trying to kill Kol?" Roger nodded.

"Arabella looked angry." He said, turning back around. He stared off in the direction the blonde ran. "And when she is angry, she turns into a mini Klaus. Times eleven."

Lexi whistled. "Whoa." She couldn't really blame her though; after everything she has been through Arabella was bound to crack.

Roger sighed again, shaking his head. He hoped Arabella didn't do anything stupid. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find my way to the Gilbert house. I was beyond furious at this point. All I need was Elena to look in my direction and I would be off.

I was kind of hoping she would.

It didn't occur to me that she may not be home, or that I probably should make sure no one saw me use my supernatural abilities. No, none of that occurred to me as I raced up to the front door and kicked it open, sending it flying into the wall.

"Honey, I'm home!" I mockingly called out. I got no answer and growled. I walked in, turning to go into the living room. "I'm not in the best of moods! I wouldn't irritate me any further." When I got no answer I walked into the drawing room and stopped dead.

Niklaus was staring at me in the middle of the living room. His eyes were red; he had been crying. I pushed down the dread that filled my stomach; Nik crying couldn't mean anything good.

"Nik, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking forward. In a second he was in front of me.

"Don't." He warned. I froze. "The Bennet witch put a barrier on the living room. I cannot leave until the next full moon. I don't know if it will trap you too."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. He turned slowly, facing the kitchen. My brows furrowed and I took a few steps back, exiting the room. Nik's eyes widened.

"Arabella, I don't think you should go-"

It was too late.

I stopped dead at the entrance of the kitchen and suddenly felt very numb. Kol's body stared up at me, his whole body black, like charcoal. It didn't look like my brother; he was too still. Kol was _always_ moving, even as a human. He could never sit still for too long. It always annoyed me but now, all I wished was for him to get up. I wanted him to get up and tease me, claiming it was all a trick. I would scream at him, possibly try to stab him with whatever was in my reach. He would laugh and fight me off, enjoying every second of it.

He never did.

My legs buckled and I collapsed to the floor as I realized that he never would again. I felt numb; I had lost two brothers and a friend in the space of a few months. All thanks to this town and its people.

"Little light…"

I snapped out of it and started sobbing. I couldn't stop and I curled in on myself, body shaking. Despair took over me and I cried. I cried for Roger, for Kol and even for Finn. I cried for Nik, Elijah and Rebekah.

I cried for me.

"Arabella." I looked up, meeting Nik's gaze. A tear fell out of his eyes and he opened his arms up. I didn't even hesitate to throw myself at him. I clung to him like a child, sobbing into his shoulder. His arms came around to wrap around me and he held me tight, like he used to do when we were human. He didn't seem to care about all the blood on my clothing. He just held the back of my head close to his chest and kissed it. I continued to sob.

"This is all my fault." Nik whispered brokeningly. I shook my head, pulling away.

"N-no, Nik."

"It is." He said. I reached up with my hand and brushed away a few stray tears that leaked out of his eyes. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into my touch. He looked so heart broken.

"It isn't." I said firmly, despite the tears that still ran down my face. "You cannot think that."

"Kol thought it was me. He thought I…" He cut off, scrunching his eyes shut and shaking his head.

"If he did, he won't now." I said. "Kol was rash but he wasn't stupid. He'll figure out that you didn't do anything. That is was all _Elena,"_ I spat her name out, imagining all the creative ways I could make her suffer. "And her brother. No one else. Not me, not you; just them." He stared at me, a small smile playing on his lips.

"When did you become so mature?" He murmured softly. I grinned cheekily, wiping my tears away.

"When I realized I was stuck with you for all eternity." He chuckled and pulled me back into his embrace. I buried my face into his chest and breathed in deeply. My necklace pressed against his chest and mine, digging into our skins. I pull back a little to move it but Nik stopped me.

"Why do you where this?" He asked. His hand came up to grab it, twirling it in his fingers. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "It's a moonstone."

"A portion of it, yes." I nodded. I took it out of his hand, staring at it. "It contains something very important to me." The moonstone in my hand almost glowed as I spoke. I stared at it, feeling like I was missing something.

"What is that?"

It clicked.

I gasped, pulling away from Nik so fast that I fell onto the floor. I was up in a second though, staring at the stone in my hand. It was glowing softly, pulsing to an unknown beat. I lifted the rope it hung onto off my neck. Nik's hand on my shoulder made me jump slightly and I glanced up at him. He was staring at me, worried.

"What is wrong, Arabella?" He asked. I gulped, staring into his eyes. I then looked over to my deceased brother.

"Nik," I said. I didn't look at him as I spoke. "I need to tell you something. Something I have been hiding from you all for a thousand years."

I walked forward, walking out of the living room. I placed my necklace onto the kitchen counter and turned back around. Nik was staring at me form inside the living room. He looked a mix of worried and confused. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"When Esther made that potion she slipped it into your wine that night. She never gave it to me. Ayana gave it to me after Mikael beat me." I pushed open the back door and pull the table out of the way. I didn't really need the space but it would help me think. "I realized while I was lying there that they never intended for me to become immortal. That meant that they were planning on me dying and I realized what that meant."

"You were a witch." Nik stated, catching on. "If you died than Mother would have been able to gain your magic." I nodded.

"See, I realized that there was only one thing I could do. I didn't know if the wine laced with Tatia's blood would work so I did the only thing I could think of. I transferred my powers into the moonstone."

"You what!" Nik said loudly. I pulled Kol's body closer the barrier and stood up, facing Nik.

"I transferred my powers into the moonstone." I repeated. I picked up my necklace and walked back over to Kol. "I couldn't let Esther get her hands on my magic. I wouldn't allow it."

"So you put it inside the moonstone." Nik said. I nodded, kneeling down. "So for a thousand years you've had your powers?"

"Sort of." I said, looking up. "I didn't think I could use them, or at least not forever. I wonder though, if I can just hack into them temporarily." I didn't wait a response. I held my necklace over Kol's body and closed my eyes. I started mumbling words in Latin, so soft that I could barely hear myself. I could feel Nik's eyes on me but I ignored him. I had to focus.

I felt the moonstone in my hand heat up all of a sudden. I took that as a good sign. I continued to repeat the same words over and over again. I kept my eyes closed as I chanted. I didn't want to break my concentration. After a few minutes I stopped. I only had one last bit of chanting to do then the spell would be complete.

"Nik." I called softly, opening my eyes. I noticed that the moonstone had melted in my hands but it didn't matter; I could feel the magic coursing through me. I felt alive, after a thousand years of death. I had no idea how long it would last though, so I spoke quickly. "I need you to promise me something."

He kneeled down, not taking his eyes off of me. "Anything."

I smiled sadly. "Please don't kill Elena or Jeremy. Please don't kill any of them; and don't let Kol do it either."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I whispered. I gazed down at Kol; his body was back to perfect condition. The last words I needed to say would bring him back; he would be alive. He would be with his family and he would get to live.

Nik gazed at me, his expression confused. "Arabella, what are you going to do?"

I took a deep breath, holding my hands out and placing them flat on Kol's stomach.

"Tell everyone that I love them." A tear slipped down my cheek. "That I don't think I could have lived through the last thousand years without all of you. That the three hundred years trapped in the cave… they were only bearable because I had hope that I would see you again."

"Arabella…"

I took a shuddering breath. Nik pounded on the barrier but I ignored him, closing my eyes. I took another breath and spoke the final words.

" _Corpus. Clarus."_

Almost instantly the spell took effect.

Kol sat up, gasping for breath. His chest heaved and he coughed before finally getting his bearings. He gazed around dazed, before he saw Nik and I.

"Nik?" He whispered. He turned to me. "Ara?"

I smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

"I love you."

I sent him flying into the living room and with a quick wave of my hand, made sure that the barrier spell would keep him in. Nik flashed over and picked up Kol, who leaned heavily on him for support. Another tear slipped down my cheek as I felt a burning sensation in my hand, which started to grow up my arm and all over my body. I didn't say anything as I stared at my brothers. I felt sorrow, knowing that what they were about to see would scar them forever.

My hand suddenly burst into flames, and I watch my brother's eyes widen.

"What the hell?" Kol shouted, coughing slightly. Nik was looking at my face.

"Ara…" He whimpered. I shook my head, smiling sadly.

"A life for a life, Nik." I whispered back. I looked over at Kol. "I don't regret it." My arm caught fire and I whimpered; I bit my lip to stop the screams that were threatening to come through. My body was soon engulfed in flames but I tried to focus on anything but.

I thought about Rebekah. She would be devastated. I wish I had said more to her. She didn't know how much I looked up to her; my only sister. She was more of a mother to me than Esther ever was. I wish I could have told her how much I admired her, and how much I wished she would keep her sense of love of the world.

I thought about Kol and Nik, who were watching me burn to death. I hope Kol doesn't blame himself; I would burn for the rest of eternity if it meant saving him. I hoped Nik didn't do anything rash. I'd think he would regret; he hides his humanity but I can always see it. I can't help it.

I thought about Stefan. I don't know how he would react to my death; I hope he would mourn me like the friend he claims to be. I would forever be in debt to him; he warned me about Elena. Against all his feelings and opinions about my family he helped me save them. Even when his one true love wanted to kill us.

Elijah's face sprung to my mind and if I wasn't burning I would have started crying.

I thought about all the things I had never said to him. How I dreamt every night, in that cave that my big brother would come rescue me, and how I never gave up hope that he would. That when I got too scared I would sing the lullaby he would sing to me when we were human. Even when Elijah wasn't near me, the mere thought of him could make me feel safe. All we had done since I had returned was fight and I wish it had turned out differently. If I had known the outcome, I wouldn't have yelled at him in New York. I wouldn't have ignored all his phone calls after that. I wouldn't have cut him from my life; I didn't get to say goodbye to him. I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him.

I closed my eyes, feeling stiff. My body jerked involuntarily and I knew I didn't have long left. I had gone numb; I couldn't feel the heat of the flames that licked my body and I was glad.

My body gave way and I was falling to the floor. I wanted move my hands out to stop myself, but it didn't matter.

I was gone before I even hit the floor.

* * *

 **... Don't hate me.**

 **Yes, Arabella died. Yes, she is actually dead. She is gone; instead of Kol, sweet Little Light took his place instead.**

 **I am writing a sequel. As you might have guessed it will take place in New Orleans, during the Originals. Arabella may or may not be in it. She is dead, after all.**

 **I do like how this story turned out. I think it's one of the better pieces I have written. Trust me, I don't think this is fabulous by any stretch of the imagination but I don't think it's too terrible. And I love how people responded to it. When I first thought about this idea ti was because I couldn't find any stories where there was an extra Mikaelson anywhere. The ones I did find were the ones where Klaus had a twin or Kol had a twin or even Elijah. Never a younger sibling. A few months went by and I had dreams about this story and I decided "Screw it!" And thus Little Light was born.**

 **I hope you all loved it. I will be posting an epilogue; it may be a glimpse into what to expect in the sequel. ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and everyone who kept reading. Thank you so much; It means a lot. I'm sure as writers you understand how amazing it is to hear that people like what you write.**

 **xx**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Kol, will you stop pacing?" Klaus grumbled, taking a sip of scotch he found hidden in one the cabinets. They were still trapped in the Gilbert's living room and would be for the next few days. No one had come by, so Klaus assumed that they had all left to find the cure. He didn't really care. He had gone numb all over.

It was daylight now. He had been sitting at the very edge of the room, looking into the kitchen. His sister's burnt body lay on the floor, where Kol had been lying just hours before. Her face was turned away from them and Klaus supposed that was for the best. A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered her death; she hadn't muttered anything as she burned. She didn't make a sound. He had watched while she just closed her eyes, accepting death.

And he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He took another swig of the drink, his eyes darting to his pacing younger brother. Kol hadn't stopped moving for a few hours. His usual charming grin replaced by a mask of confusion and grief. He paced the length of the living room; Klaus had given up trying to get him to stop. He was off in his own head, occasionally muttering a "How?" or "Why her?"

"I'll tell you why her, Kol." Klaus said loudly. Kol's eyes flickered to his brother but he didn't stop pacing. Klaus looked back to his sister. "She was the light that guided us; it was only a matter of time before fate took her away."

"And it seems we are the only ones who care." Kol muttered. He stopped pacing and collapsed on the lounge. He stared at his sister's body; it was strange knowing that a few hours ago that was him. He was burnt and lying there like a piece of decoration. And then Arabella saved him.

"It was supposed to be us." He whimpered. Klaus looked at him. "We were supposed to protect _her._ Not the other way round."

"Yet it seem that Arabella made it her mission to keep us all at bay." Klaus chuckled humourlessly. He remembered all the times she would go off at him and his siblings, despite being the youngest. She acted like a mother sometimes, more than a sister.

"We need to call Elijah, and Bekah." Kol said suddenly. "Tell them what happened. Especially Elijah."

"This is going to ruin him." Klaus murmured.

* * *

Elijah sat in his penthouse in New York, alone, as he had been for the last few days. His sister had left him; not that he could blame her. He hadn't been the most reliable sibling. He hadn't been acting like a brother.

He supposed it was because he was afraid. If he got too close, got too comfortable, would she be taken away again? Would she be daggered? Kidnapped? What if she… He shook his head, standing up. No, he couldn't bare the pain. So he kept his distance, still trying to be the brother she once knew but trying not become too attached once again.

He walked over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of his strongest liquor. Elijah gulped it down in one shot; he didn't react to the burn. Instead he just poured another glass.

He was interrupted from his silence, sometime later. He was onto his sixth glass but he didn't feel any different. Sighing, he put his glass down and took out his phone from his jacket pocket. He didn't even look at who was calling him before he answered.

"This better be important."

"Oh, it is." Klaus' voice came through the speaker and he frowned; normally Klaus would return with a retort of his own. He didn't even sound amused.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Niklaus?" He muttered. He didn't bother hiding his aggravation. He picked his glass up and twirled the liquid inside. "Have you gotten yourself into trouble again? I have to say that I-"

"Arabella is dead."

Elijah stopped. "What?"

"Arabella is _dead._ " Klaus repeated. Elijah sat up, glass going back to the table. His eyes were wide and he clenched his fists.

"I swear, Niklaus, if this is a joke!" He growled.

"Do you really think that low of me that I would joke about this?" Klaus hissed. "She's dead, Elijah." There was the sound of air whooshing past and then Kol's voice was talking.

"Elijah, Klaus is telling you the truth." He said; it was clear that he was close to tears. "Arabella… She sacrificed herself to save me. I was dead and she… She had magic in a necklace and hacked into it… She saved me!" Kol's voice took on a slightly desperate tone. "It should've been me, lying there…" He broke off, suddenly bursting into tears. Elijah didn't react; he was frozen.

" _You continuously leave me! If you don't want me around then just say so."_ Arabella's last words to him echoed around his head and he realized with a sudden pang of grief that the last thing she had heard from him was a growl of anger.

The phone dropped from his hands, shattering onto the floor.

Much like his heart.

* * *

 **Okay, the epilogue is short, I'll admit but I think that is all that is needed at the moment.**

 **So, that is it. The End of Little Light. For anyone who is freaking out and going "but wha who... no!" Yes, there will be a sequel. Yes, it will mostly be The Originals. Arabella may or may not be in it. :)**

 **This next little bit has nothing to do with Little Light. It is a story I have been working on and it is a Klaus/OC pairing. The OC is Neveah Violeten. I have a piece from the first chapter. I want you to tell if you like it and you would read it. It is a little darker, I guess, than 'Little Light' but yeah...**

 **Thank you for your support! Love you all! xx**

* * *

It didn't take long for her to get to the shops. She pulled up in front of the shop and jumped out. Daniel had sent her a text explaining that the order was under his name. She grumbled under her breath as she walked to the entrance.

"They've got like a billion suits! Why don't they use them?" She mumbled, stuffing her keys into her bag. "Better yet, get the suits themselves! Stupid, horrible brothers!" She looked down as she walked, hoping no one saw her mumbling to herself. How embarrassing that would be! "It's ridiculous! It is bad enough they are going to be in the same vicinity as me, but I have to do their errands for them? I hate my life and everyone – Oomph!"

Neveah was looking down and didn't notice as the front door of the shop opened and two men walked out. She collided with one of them and felt herself start to fall down the steps. She braced herself, already knowing it was too late to try and catch herself. She needn't have worried, for almost the exact second she started to fall, there was a pair of hands clutching her waist. They pulled her back up into a standing position and she blinked. The hands disappeared and a beautiful British voice invaded her senses.

"Watch where you are going, woman!"

Neveah looked up and for a moment all she could really do was stare. A handsome stranger stood in front of her, a scowl on his face. It did nothing to diminish his attractiveness. He had short curly blonde hair (Of course!), although it wasn't as bright as her family. It almost had a honey tinge to it. He had beautifully plump lips and a square jaw. He had on a tight long sleeve shirt with a pair of jeans; necklaces hung from his neck and she could see a peak of a tattoo along his collarbone. Glancing back up, she was startled to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. It took her a moment, but Neveah recalled those exact shade of blue eyes staring at her from a piece of paper in her room.

For a moment, all Neveah could do was stare. Then his words finally reached her, harsh tone included and her eyes narrowed.

"I was going to thank you but then I recalled your tone and realized," She paused, glaring at him. "You were being a dick. So, no, I don't think you deserve one. Now move." She didn't wait for the handsome stranger or his equally attractive companion to respond. She pushed past them and into the shop.

"I'd be careful, sweetheart." The stranger spoke. Neveah paused; she could feel his gaze on her back. Slowly, she turned around to face him. His eyes were dark, focused only on her; it reminded of her of how a predator tracked its prey. Something was off with him. He stood tense, watching her every move. His eyes slowly trailed down her body and she had to suppress a shiver. His lips quirked and for some reason this irritated her. When he finally dragged his eyes up to hers, she locked gazes with him and said,

"Bite me, _sweetheart._ "

She turned back around and walked swiftly over to the counter, her heart hammering in her chest. She heard the door swing close but resisted the urge to look back. She figured he was still there; the tingling sensation on her back proof of that. She shook her head and took a deep breath, stepping up to the counter. The woman behind the desk smiled politely and Neveah returned the sentiment.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order for Daniel Violeten?" Neveah asked. The woman nodded and typed quickly on the keyboard. A second later she printed something out and smiled.

"It's in the back." She said. "I'll go grab it for you." The woman walked around the counter and disappeared behind a door. Neveah let out a breath and unable to help herself, she snuck a glance out the front doors.

The handsome stranger was gone.


	14. Author's Note: Sequel Up!

Hey everyone!

I'm posting this to tell you that the Prologue for the sequel is up finally! Yay! I hope I can make this one as good, if not better, than 'Little Light'. It's called 'LL: Let The Lambs Play'. Don't ask about the title... I don't know.

Enjoy!


End file.
